Artemis, Her Hunt and More!
by Vartron
Summary: Adoption and continuation of Artemis' hunters and the Monsters. Branched out and more charterers used, not just the Hunt. PWP, lemons, limes, sex, kinks and fetishes. Expect another update near either Summer or 11th September.
1. Disclaimer

**Please read this fully and don't just skip to the next chapter.  
Thank You.**

This is not a chapter but a quick and brief author's note, so my problem with Misanthropist Wordsmith and his story, Artemis' Hunt And The Monsters is although it was going good Misanthropist Wordsmith ended the story as he is no longer writing fanfiction and as no one else adopted his story or anything I decided why shouldn't I adopt and change the story a bit?

This isn't my idea though, neither is it a thing I'd be dying to see in real life, it was a popular story and it got abandoned abruptly and my best friend encouraged (read forced) me to use my writing skills to continue the story for her.

Again **I am only adopting the story not claiming it as my own, full credit goes to Misanthropist Wordsmith, for his story, and Rick Riordan for creating the series and the characters and just for the idea of Percy Jackson in general**. - This is the disclaimer.

Also, in this fanfiction the girls used are occasionally forced into sex and there is male dominance and there may be slight traces of forced sex. Also a few of the girls act like sluts. **This is not how I view women and nor should anybody else.**  
 **And this fanfiction should, in no way, give an example or tell people how to act around women, this is merely a fanfiction written for sexual relief, pleasure and enjoyment purposes from which I don't benefit from. It's for the other people who enjoyed reading the original story.**

If a woman says no to sex, dating, marriage or anything no means no, give up and try your luck someplace else. Seriously this type of behavior is only even remotely acceptable if and if only, the female involved agrees and she doesn't change her mind.  
If she changes her mind, the previous consent doesn't matter, the second refusal means no sex.  
In real life, this type of behavior is unacceptable without consent and you could be imprisoned if you do this, depending on where you live.

 **I do not in anyway support abuse, rape, forced sex, male dominance or any other linked themes like them in any way.** Girls and women are just as equal as males and in some cases they are more important, as without these wonderful people there would be no males or females.  
And if you disagree and say this is how females should be treated and call me another feminist or whatever, then just think about this: **Would you treat your mother, wife, niece, daughter and/or sister this way? And would you allow and/or approve of this happening to your mother, sister, wife, niece and/or daughter?**

That said, I don't support feminazis either as that's just stupid, nothing else. You need men to get females and vice versa so **#StopTheStupidity**

So now that we got all the major controversial topics out of the way,  
Go ahead and enjoy the fanfiction guys, and girls.

And don't forget to **Share, Review and Peace!**


	2. The Minatour

Artemis was out in the woods, hunting with just her wolf, one of the hunting dogs Pan had given her eons ago, but without any of her huntresses. She crouched low on the ground and looked at the large paw tracks of a hellhound that had attacked her hunt a few days earlier. Her wolf her sniffed the ground and growled while looking towards north as Artemis did the same, the tracks leading her to the same conclusion.

She stood up, gripping her bow and began sprinting, her hound running besides her, barking. Artemis' looked at the ground, her keen brown eyes looking at the tracks and turned left as the tracks turned left. Unfortunately, her eyes were focused on the trail and she wasn't looking up when she turned and she ran into something heavy and fell right on her ass. Her camo colored skirt riding up, showing her smooth firm thighs and white panties. Her ass stung slightly and she sighed, shaking her head. Then she froze when she heard someone breathing in front of her.

Artemis shook her head, thinking it was some camper from Camp Half-Blood because she was in the forest near the camp. She started to look up but froze when she caught sight of the legs and it was most definitely not a camper.

A pink mist covered her and her eyes glowed a bright pink colour as Artemis unconsciously changed into a more sexually appealing looking form, one of a 20 year old woman. Her hair grew a bit longer and turned into a more lighter brunette colour, her eyes became hazel coloured, her tits grew to size 38E and her ass became more big, rounded and jiggly but still remained firm. Artemis shook her head and started looking at the creature standing before her.

Black fur covered the strong thick legs was the first thing she noticed, her eyes continued up, seeing the strong thighs still covered in fur. Her eyes froze on the thick manhood, 10 inches long, 3 inches thick and veins bulging on it. Artemis couldn't believe the size of that cock, clearly erect. She wasn't an idiot when it came to sex. Sometimes she recruited girls who had been raped so knew almost everything there was to know about the carnal acts. One look told her those balls were full of the creatures cum.

 **(Quick A/N: why do writers often call dicks, members or manhoods? Like seriously don't, it gets weird and confusing so don't do it. I'm serious, call it as it as.)**

Her eyes continued their journey up, the monster had a thick, bulging chest with not as much as hair as his legs had. She could honestly call the monster's chest a brick wall. His arms were thick and muscled and full of veins, hair covering them from the wrist to the shoulders, but still not quite, as much as his legs.

Her eyes finally fell upon the monsters bull head, both horns were roughly the same length and thickness as his cock, his mouth was salivating and his eyes watching her seemed to be filled with lust

Artemis shook her head again, wondering why it took her so long to register what kind of monster and what he looked like was in front of her. She stood up, her hand going for her bow but before she could do so, she was knocked to the ground by the Minotaur's hand. Her wolf growled at the monster aggressively.

"I will let you leave and live, but if you stay here, I will kill you." Artemis said standing up again and drawing herself to her full height, barely reaching the monster's upper chest while managing to make her tone convincing yet knowing that if the Minotaur did leave then she would hunt him down.

She stared at the Minotaur aggressively but yelped as the Minotaur grabbed her hound's neck and snapped it in one quick motion. Suddenly the Minotaur grabbed her neck and pulled her up, flipped her upside down and clutched her against his stomach.

Artemis, for a second was amazed that the Minotaur didn't break her neck like her wolf. The Minotaur pushed and clutched her sexy looking body tighter to his chest. Artemis then shouted nonsensically when she came face-to-cock, the Minotaur's erect cock just a mere millimeters away from her face.

As the Minotaur walked, and Artemis couldn't tell where he was going but she was more focused on what was happening while he walked. With every step he took, her face moved back and forth, her mouth coming closer to his shaft with every step until very soon her lips met the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch from this new physical contact.

Artemis' eyes widened comically at what just happened before utter hatred took over her mind. Then her lips again came in contact with the Minotaur's cock, but this time her lips tasted the salty pre-cum coming from the tip of his cock, completely obliterating her thoughts of changing into her divine form.

She couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth and licking the disgusting, salty pre-cum off of her lips. As she was about to spit it out, she once again came in contact with his cock, but this time with an open mouth. Her eyes' widened as she engulfed two inches of thick meat in her mouth.

The Minotaur grunted, liking this, and clutched her body tighter to his chest and Artemis grunted when a further two inches slid in her mouth. She attempted to bite down to get this cock out of her mouth and she succeeded at doing it,a triumphant grin appearing as the half bull roared in pain and anger. Her smile quickly became a scream, as the enraged beast raised its hand and smacked her butt. Hard. Hard enough to leave a big bright red hand-print immediately.

It didn't work very well to Artemis favor either, in fact, it helped the Minotaur more as her scream allowed even more of the thick monster cock to inch even deeper into her mouth. Artemis now had 7 inches of thick monster meat in her mouth.

The minotaur's waling didn't help either, it was forcing her head to bob back and forth around the cock. Her tongue kept tasting the salty pre-cum of the creature and the constant stream of pre-cum in her mouth made her swallow every few seconds and Artemis realized that she was now actually sucking the Minotaur off because of the swallowing and this made her blush.

She was now hyper aware of every contour on the monster's cock, noticing that how every time her face bobbed back, her tongue hit the tip of his head, and made the cock throb and twitch. And that every time her gag reflex kicked in from the cock going too far down her throat it would pulse, and the monster would groan even louder. Artemis couldn't believe what she was going to do after giving a slight thought. She shuddered at the idea but used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock. She moved her head in sync with the Minotaur's steps, taking the big dick deeper in her mouth. She swirled her tongue and licked the underside of the cock and swallowed the pre-cum. Artemis, swallowing, licking and swirling her tongue more, had started to enjoy the taste of its pre-cum and it disgusted her but she continued to suck on the Minotaur's big shaft hoping that when she had finished this degrading job then he would leave.

Artemis eyes' widened in shock when the Minotaur gave a roar and thrust his thick and saliva, and pre-cum covered dick deeper into her mouth, holding it there. Artemis felt the cock throb and twitch, pulsing. and then suddenly a new liquid filled her mouth, a constant never-ending stream of cum. Artemis eyes widened, but not just at this new thick, creamy, tasty, drink. She soon realized that with each spurt of its cum inside her mouth, she was slowly starting to get horny. Each new blast of cum made her hornier and hornier. The Minotaur shook violently as it emptied its white seed in the goddess' mouth.

Artemis felt shameful when she felt her panties getting damp but swallowed the reminder of the thick cum down her throat. She swallowed the monstrous load of cum after cum, really starting to enjoy the taste and enthusiastically bobbing her head back and forth.

Artemis couldn't think of a reason why she was enjoying this but she kept on sucking, almost nursing this new taste. Even when the monstrous stream of cum died down, she kept sucking, like a vacuum, she was sucking so hard that it came out with a pop as the Minotaur pulled its thick manhood out of her wet, drooling mouth. She should have felt relieved that her ordeal was now over yet she whined with its loss and tried to get the thick meat back in her mouth.

Artemis felt the Minotaur slowing down but her eyes were focused on the cock before her, covered with her saliva and as she stared at its size. She was amazed at how much she had taken in her mouth.

He then picked her up and tossed her to the ground unceremoniously, like she was a sack of potatoes. She landed, draped over a log on all fours, she remembered that Thalia had once told her mortals and demigods called this position 'doggystyle'.

She couldn't move from her position, her arms failed to hold her up, and she went face first into the ground, her ass raised, aimed right at the monster whose delicious cock she had just sucked. A soft moan escaped her at the thought. She vaguely felt the wind on her thighs and realized that her skirt must have ridden up even further up her ass, giving the Minotaur a perfect view of her now thoroughly drenched panties, that were wet enough to make them appear see-through. The monster growled in arousal, Artemis turned her head to face him, just in time to see his hand reach down and pull her camo coloured skirt l the way up her toned stomach, leaving only her soaking panties on display.

Then, with a roar, the monster tore through her final defense to her maidenhood and throwing the remains to the side. The Minotaur sniffed the scent coming from Artemis' glistening wet pussy, obviously recognizing the arousal.

Artemis moaned when the Minotaur touched her pussy with the tip of its wet cock. This was her last chance to stop it, and retain her virginity, but she didn't, the pleasure from sucking the monster off was just too distracting. For a moment, neither moved, then the monster entered her.

He didn't ease it in, instead the Minotaur thrust deep and hard inside her, burying himself 8 inches in. Artemis screamed and moaned at the penetration. She was glad that with all the training and fighting she did, that it broke her hymen a long time ago otherwise this would have hurt instead of giving her so much pleasure.

She cried with pleasure when the Minotaur thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. The Minotaur's thrusts were powerful, so powerful that her face was buried to the ground and the Minotaur's strong hands had to gripped her wrists to hold her still. He held them to the ground making her immobile.

Artemis screamed, her voice muffled by the grassy ground as a wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock. The Minotaur paid no attention to the goddess beneath him climaxing, only noticing that now all his 10 inches could go inside her tight pussy due to her wetness.

Artemis sucked in a sharp breath when the Minotaur filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips against him while with each powerful thrust, the Minotaur's huge balls would slap against her ass slowly leaving two red ball-sized marks.

There was no coming down from it, and she was in a perpetual state of pleasure.

Any thoughts of killing the beast all disappeared as a second climax hit her. She screamed to the empty forest as the Minotaur's aching bulge drove into her tight, sopping wet pussy.

Artemis still had extremely minor thoughts of killing the beast but they all disappeared when she climaxed again. She screamed to the world in the empty forest as the Minotaur's aching bulge drove into her tight and wet pussy.

"Fuck me!" Artemis screamed, lust now fully filling her eyes and mind, with no thoughts other than the cock inside of her. "Fuck me you big beast, fuck me with your monster cock!"

She wasn't sure if the Minotaur understood her but it sure did seem like he did because his hips moved faster as he thrust his throbbing dick into her sopping cunt harder and faster, while his balls were now slapping her sensitive ass so hard, it was almost like she was being spanked. Artemis moaned loudly, taking the full brunt of his thrusts and restored to using her godly strength to push back at him.

Artemis moaned again, the forest filled with the sounds of her pleasured moans, the monster's grunts and the sounds of skin on skin, his balls slapping her ass and the slick sounds of them having sex.

Artemis cried out in pleasure when the Minotaur' gave a powerful thrust that forced her hips down onto the log below her. Slick and sloshing noises made their way to her ears as she listened to the sounds of her tight, wet pussy being pounded by his cock

Artemis could tell the Minotaur was getting closer to its release. The Minotaur sped up its thrusts, his hips bucking wild against her sweaty ass.

"Oh sh….," Artemis moaned at the throbbing hard flesh inside her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to miss out on this. She should never have become a virgin goddess. she should have become like Aphrodite. and in that moment she vowed never to call Aphrodite a slut or judge her harshly ever again.

"Cum in me! Fill me up with your monster seed!" Artemis screamed shamelessly, wanton with lust.

The Minotaur gave a grunt and roared. The Minotaur buried itself to the hilt in her sopping cunt. His cock throbbing and pulsing. The Minotaur spurted its potent cum inside her tight womanhood. Artemis moaned, feeling his hot seed filling her pussy. She stiffened in climax and cried out with unabashed abandon, shuddering uncontrollably. Her pussy milked the enormous monster cock, her pussy convulsed and tightened around his cock.

The Minotaur grunted again and pulled out almost before giving a powerful thrust and its cock spurted again, thick cum oozing from its tip and filling her warm, wet cunt to the brim with its potent cum.

The Minotaur pulled its bulging erection out of her, covered in cum and her womanly juices. The ex-virgin goddesses whined at the loss of the thick cock once more. From her tight fucked pussy dripped the Minotaur's cum and her juices, coming to gather on the log below her.

Artemis couldn't believe it when the Minotaur gripped her young thoroughly pleasured body and turned her around onto her knees. Her eyes instantly sought out his thick manhood and found it still hard and erect, glistening with her juices.

The Minotaur pushed his cock towards her wet lips and Artemis, excited, opened her mouth wide and let the Minotaur push its dripping wet cock inside her willing mouth. Artemis was still only capable of taking 7 inches of his thick shaft inside her mouth, tasting his cum and her juices covered cock and it made her eager to suck on it. She swirled her tongue around the head, swallowing the salty and diluted honey tasting cock down her throat.

Her eyes widened when the Minotaur started thrusting, a meaty hand grabbing the back of her head and slamming her head into its dick. The monster was fucking her mouth as if she meant nothing, not caring that the person currently wrapped around it's dick was a goddess, who hunted monsters like it every day. The creature only saw her as a pair of tits with a cunt attached, and it made Artemis' sloppy pussy tingle. She forced her mouth to open wider. Her mouth and lips started to bruise, her throat was raw, and every part of her face hurt with the raw power of the creature's thrusts, but she didn't mind. Even welcoming it, the difference between pain and pleasure soon becoming so blurred she couldn't tell the difference. The pain was pleasure, she realized as the Minotaur plunged his rock-hard cock down her tight, wet throat.

Her eyes glazed over when the Minotaur gave one last powerful thrust and buried himself to the hilt in her mouth. he bulge from the monster cock in her throat was visible, her throat being stretched unnaturally as she gagged and choked, her lungs begged for oxygen and her face started to go red. A twinge of fear passed her as the shaft in her mouth throbbed, the Minotaur gave a harsh roar of satisfaction as started to spill the last of its seed down her throat and straight into her stomach.

Artemis head twisted frantically, she swallowed the warm thick cum down her mouth and yet the Minotaur continued to ooze its cum inside her mouth. The Minotaur's strong hand gripped her head and pulled her head off of his cock. Artemis caught her breath, gasping as cum and saliva dripped from her mouth, but the Minotaur didn't give her time to rest because he slammed her wide-open mouth back down on his cock, and continued to choke her with his throbbing shaft.

Artemis moaned against his hot, bulging shaft, the Minotaur slammed her head back and forth and she continued to swallow the tiny amounts of cum that still oozed from the tip.

Artemis stiffened as a wave of orgasm hit her, she quivered and shook against the Minotaur's strong legs and her pussy dripped with juices. She couldn't believe it, she just had an orgasm from face-fucking.

The Minotaur forced her head down on his cock, all 10 inches of his swollen dick inside her throat. He held her down there for a few seconds, letting her swallow the continuous ooze of cum, making sure that the continuous ooze of cum had actually died down.

After the monster's orgasm was definitely complete, the Minotaur pulled her off slowly. She subconsciously continued to suck, even as his dick became soft, and the cock left her with the second wet pop of the night.

The Minotaur stared at the fallen goddess of maidenhood for a moment, examining her. The monster then grabbed her hair and whipped his slick cock through it, removing her spit from the slowly deflating cock.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the creature turned around and left. Artemis's eyes followed his cock as it dangled between his legs. Then she collapsed onto her back.

Artemis was star-eyed as she gazed up at the night sky from the grassy ground. Her lips were bruised and swollen. Her cheeks rosy-red, bruising and covered in drool, cum and pussy juice. Her hair was disheveled and damp from her saliva, clinging to her face. The goddess of chastity touched her pussy, probing it with a finger and moaned. She pulled it out after a few thrusts and brought it to her lips, licking her juices and the Minotaur's cum off it.

She smacked her lips, delighting in the taste of the powerful monster's cream. She raised her head and saw the puddle of their juices from when her virginity had left her. "More cum," she thought to herself. She tried to stand but found out that standing was way out of her current capabilities, so instead she half crawled, half dragged herself, so she was in front of the log smothered with the results of their love making.

She put her head to the small puddle of the mix of cum and her own juices She brought her face closer, smelling the sweet taste of her own nectar, mixed with the salty, bitter taste she had grown to love. Then, she brought her mouth closer, and started lapping up every last drop, savoring each and every swallow.

She closed her eyes and gave a pleasured sigh, her body quivered, with delight as she lay back down on the ground. Her face was a mess, her pussy dripping and her ass hurting.

Artemis touched her pussy, pushing a finger in and moaned. She put her hand to her thoroughly ruined pussy once again, and scooped out some of the cum left on her. She closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on the remains of the Minotaur and she gave a pleasured sigh and promptly passed out right there in the middle of the forest.

 **-FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Aphrodite blinked into existence out of thin air and looked down at the thoroughly fucked goddess. Aphrodite's panties were soaked and her pert nipples were poking against her dress. She moaned as she looked down at Artemis' sweaty body.

The goddesses of sex couldn't believe that she finally succeeded in doing something like this. It was one of her top fantasies, a fantasy where she succeeded in using her powers and making one of the hunters of Artemis, or Artemis herself fuck a man, or even a monster. She thought Artemis would have sensed her powers messing with her but apparently she didn't.

Aphrodite giggled, looking down at Artemis' pussy, wet with her juices and the Minotaur's thick cum, her thighs were red. Sadly her tits were still hidden by her shirt but Aphrodite could see the diamond hard nipples even through it. The goddess of sex smiled when she saw Artemis' bruised lips and the smile that remained on the goddess' sleeping face.

The goddess glanced around and spotted something white amidst the greenery. She stepped over Artemis's slumbering form and moved over to it, she bent down and examined the still soaked panties the Minotaur had torn from Artemis's pussy.

"Well sweetie." Aphrodite giggled, "I think you lost something." She picked them up and walked back to the slumbering goddess. She glanced down at her sloppy pussy and saw a short trail of cum that must have spilled from her when she moved to get the remains from the log. "Oh, someone's had an accident." She tittered, then used the panties to wipe up the juices, then she examined them.

"I know you're fond of taking trophies of your hunts, so why don't you keep these, a trophy of your first monster fuck." She pulled them up Artemis' legs and placed the previously pure white panties over her ruined, no-longer-virgin pussy.

She stood up, moving to Artemis's face and pet her hair like one would a dog who'd learned a new trick. She then backed away and took in the sight of the Goddess of "Chastity".

"Wow," Aphrodite murmured one last time before disappearing in a flash of light, hoping that she could get another chance of doing something like this to one of her hunters or to Artemis again.

* * *

 **A/N** : well damn I know fully understand why it takes so damn long to update a story, for the first 24hrs; renders your account as basically a guest with a name. Then after those 24hrs it allows you to edit your account properly.

Then when I sat down to start this story I thought I'd just cut, copy, paste & edit the story from the original form and I hit another drawback, does not allow you to copy other writer's works! Seriously it took me ages just to type this. If you guys know any way of copying stories please do mention it in the review section or pm it to me as that would help me to update this story more often.

Again as I have a life, however boring it is, I will probably give the next update in 3 maybe 5 days time with typing again.  
And also because I live in Ireland which is 8hrs ahead of PST time, it takes longer for me to do this.

Once again this is merely an adoption of the original story by Misanthropist Wordsmith so full credit goes to him.

This is the link to the original story **s/11919259/1/Artemis-hunters-and-the-Monsters**

 **-Plz Like, Review and Peace-**


	3. The Stables

-Author's note-

I've finally typed up the next chapter after I finished the first, my fingers are now dead. I put it up this quickly as i felt bad about the way i left you guys with a bad start, just a author's note and no chapters, so this is my way of saying sorry. Now the next update will definitely not be ready until at least 4 days with the way i have to type up the chapters from scratch and the way it kills my fingers unless I find a way to copy and paste the original story.

I decided to put this one up next, as in my version of the story Aphrodite is going to be more involved than she originally was, I'm actually thinking of giving her a monster chapter for herself. Do tell me what you think of this idea. Now on with the story.

Aphrodite smiled, a finger twirling a strand of her blonde hair with strawberry highlights and she wetted her red-painted lips with her hot long tongue. Her pink eyes were focused on a blue crystalline orb that showed the image of Bianca DI Angelo, daughter of Hades and a huntress. With nothing more but a thought, the view zoomed out and a dangerous lustful smirk appeared on her lips when she realized that the huntress was at the stables and this was a golden opportunity.

Bianca's small hand rubbed in circles and patted the perseus named Blackjack on his head. Blackjack neighed and leaned into her hand. Bianca smiled. Blackjack was her favorite pegasus out of all the pegasi in the stables. It also helped that Blackjack was a magnificent pegasus with black hair and green eyes that somewhat resembled Percy, her first crush. They are somewhat distinctly related she thought to herself. She continued to pet Blackjack while she waited for her brother Nico to return from a quest.

Aphrodite's mind tingled with a powerful need. A powerful need to make the huntress submit to the pegasi in the stables. Even better,, Aphrodite's gaze fell on the other pegasi and she bit her lip. She manipulated her power and wrapped it around her body and turning herself invisible. After accomplishing that she began to manipulate her divine aura and subtly decreased it until nobody could sense her, especially Bianca.

A flash of light followed by her scent of her juices and she disappeared from her palace. Now she stood in the stables right behind the huntress. Aphrodite's eyes glowed with a bright pink light and she unleashed her powers on the unsuspecting huntress. To make her a whore for cock. To make her a slut for monster cocks specifically.

Bianca's black eyes glowed bright pink for a second before fading away. She shivered. Her pale skin gained a slight sheen of sweat from nothing. She began to breathe more erratically and she felt wetness between her thighs before rubbing them together. She licked her pink lips and her hand moved up from her sides and slid over her covered stomach and she massaged and squeezed her small tits. she then put a finger in her wet cunt and started to groan with pleasure. Moaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and she quivered at the intensity of her fingering.

Blackjack looked at the female who began to act strange. He sniffed once or twice and his huge monster cock began to harden as he smelled the female's pleasing forest aroma. He neighed, stomped and shook his head angrily as the wooden gate obstructed the way to her.

Aphrodite clasped Bianca's shoulder and she pushed her. Bianca's head spun to the side and she shivered when she saw empty air but felt the hand on her shoulder. Her knees met the ground, she grunted and she stopped breathing when her eyes fell on the long and thick pegasus cock. she could swear that it was 11 inches long and both balls were the same size as a small tennis ball. Instantly all thoughts about meeting her brother or who she was turned into " **I want that cock".**

The wooden gate creaked, and her eyes widened when the gate slowly opened. The invisible hand on her shoulder tightened and literally _dragged_ her. She yelped, her knees scraping against the dirt and hay and her black shoes and white socks got muddy. Yet, when she found herself face to cock she couldn't help but lick her lips and a desperate moan came from her throat. Her eyes glowed pink again and she lunged forward desperately and wrapped her mouth around the thick cock and her lips closed around it.

The heavy scent of the cock in her mouth nauseated her yet her tongue licked and circled the wet cockhead. Blackjack shuffled forward. Bianca grunted and widened her mouth and took the large cock deeper in her warm mouth. She pulled off and breathed on his rigid cock coated with a sheen of her saliva. She took him back in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth like there was no tomorrow. Her hand barely fit around the large cock so she used both of her hands to stroke the base of his cock to her lips. Her hands gained a slight sheen of saliva and she fondled his sweaty and heavy balls.

Aphrodite smirked before wrapping her hand into Bianca's black hair and she gripped it tight. She then pushed and forced Bianca's mouth deeper onto the pegasus cock. Bianca's eyes widened as her throat bulged. She choked and gagged, her body writhing and shaking. Aphrodite twisted her hair and pulled her off. Bianca screamed, coughed and gathered air back into her lungs. The goddess let her rest for a moment but not for very long.

Blackjack grunted and shuffled forward, his cock poking Bianca almost in the eye. Bianca's eyes bulged when she was shoved forward again. Her eyes glowed. And she opened her mouth wide and his cock hit the back of her throat making her gag. Aphrodite gave her no rest and bobbed the huntress' head back and forth in a vicious motion.

Bianca's eyes watered, her throat bulging and she choked. Saliva dribbled from her mouth, her chin covered in it and strands of it fell between her cleavage. Blackjack wanted to thrust forward but something obstructed him. It felt massive and seemed to lock him in place. Aphrodite chuckled. Her chuckle piercing Bianca's ears. The huntress' shivered at hearing a feminine chuckle. She could guess that the invisible hand holding her belonged to a woman who chuckled but she didn't care, all she wanted was the cock in her mouth

To her surprise she felt the cock harden even more. It throbbed and Blackjack neighed. Bianca choked from the first blast of large and thick pegasus cum filling her mouth. Bianca screamed on his cock, her head still in motion and she could do nothing but swallow. It tasted slightly sweet with a little of salt which tasted like seawater. His cock pulsed again and spurted its seed straight down her throat. She choked. She tried to swallow but his spunk overwhelmed her and she began to choke and gag more. She writhed, helpless and choking on a pegasus cock before the invisible woman pulled her off. She breathed the air, leaned back,, coughed and spat spraying cum up which landed on her small tits. That didn't bother the pegasus much. His cock throbbed on her cheek and spilled the last of its cum on her face.

Her eyes glowed pink again, removing any thoughts of happiness that this was over. Instead, Aphrodite's power flowed into her mind and spread lust and desires all over her. Aphrodite waved her hand and Bianca's clothes vanished to nothingness. The pale huntress glistened with a sheen of sweat. Her pink pussy dripping wet. Aphrodite leaned down and her free hand tweaked Bianca's erect nipples and flicked them.

Bianca gasped and leaned into the woman behind her. Surprisingly, her back leaned against the invisible legs. Bianca's mouth opened wide when the softening cock in front of her gained a sheen of pink light. A moan escaped her when the object of her desire hardened.

" _Slut._ " Aphrodite whispered to Bianca. Her soft and sensual voice making the huntress quiver. " _Whore. A desperate whore for cock_." Her power mixed into her words, making the huntress lose her mind even more.

"Yes," Bianca said, licking her cum-covered lips. She didn't even realize that she no longer had clothes. She rubbed her thighs together.

"Good. Very good," Aphrodite laughed, and walked around her. She smirked when Bianca nearly fell over but she kept a good grip on her hair, using her power Aphrodite summoned a dog collar with a chain leash. She fastened this around Bianca's neck, let go of her hair and pulled on the leash. She told her to follow and Aphrodite's glee reached its limit almost. Bianca nodded and crawled on her knees next to the invisible woman.

Aphrodite shoved her. Bianca fell to her hands and knees. Aphrodite eagerly pushed Bianca's face into the dirt and kept her beautiful huntress' ass in the air. Aphrodite shamelessly knelt on the ground too below the pegasus. His cock throbbed and the goddess gripped it tight in her hand and she smiled when Blackjack nearly came just from having a goddess touch his erect cock. Aphrodite leaned forward and wrapped her luscious red lips around the pegasus cock. His cock pulsed in her molten mouth and Aphrodite moaned on it. Her divine tongue circled his tip and she bobbed her head once and twice. She pulled off as Black jack cummed right into her mouth. She swallowed the cum leaving a a slight taste of salty seawater behind and she then kissed the head. She gave his cock five quick strokes and she guided his erect cock towards the pussy of the virgin huntress.

Aphrodite's eyes were wide with excitement and lust. Bianca gasped and took a breath, feeling his cock, thick and hard prod her. Bianca moaned, her pussy widening as the pegasus entered her from behind. Aphrodite's eyes were fixed on the cock breaking the virgin huntress. It went slow, the head disappeared inside her.

 _Fuck the desperate bitch!_ Aphrodite's powerful mind commanded the pegasus. Blackjack had no way of stopping the mental command and he followed it. He felt the thing locking him in place disappear. Blackjack grunted and with a powerful thrust he pushed into her. Bianca's eyes widened, her mouth opened wide and an earth-shattering scream came from her as the thick cock penetrated her cunt and stretched her wide open. Yet nobody but Aphrodite and the Pegasi heard her scream.

Aphrodite waved her hand and the scream continued silently until Bianca stopped.

Bianca moaned when the pegasus pulled away, his cock rubbing her tight, hot velvety walls on the way out. She felt it thrust back inside her hard and fast. She gasped. He pulled away again before he really started to fuck the bitch. Bianca moaned, gasped and grunted under his brutal and powerful thrusts.

She felt his cock hit something inside her and a slight discomfort overcame her. His cock repeatedly kept hitting it and she grunted in response. Aphrodite frowned. Bianca's eyes glowed again and the discomfort disappeared and she felt her pussy changing. Her eyes widened when his cock reached even deeper inside her and she didn't feel discomfort any more. A lustful moan followed and she arched her back. She couldn't even guess how much of it was inside her but it was long, thick, and incredibly hard. And it was making her feel an incredible inferno burning inside her body.

She screamed, loud and high on pleasure, the inferno rising inside her until every inch of her body was hot and burning. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes wide and she shook. Her thighs quivered as she creamed on the thrusting cock. Her juices sprayed it wetter and dripped from her glistening cunt.

That didn't stop the pegasus. He kept thrusting into her soaked pussy without stopping, his balls slapping the huntress's ass. Aphrodite smiled as a thoroughly fucked expression formed on Bianca's sweaty face with her hair bouncing and some clinging to her cheeks. Her tits, although they were small, they managed to move back and forth.

"Ooh. O—ooh s-shit" She moaned and gasped, her eyes wide and wild and attempted to thrust back at the pegasus. It didn't work very well so she tried a different tactic and rolled her hips. She moaned, feeling his cock stretch her tightening pussy wider. "Fuck..."

His thrusts changed from the pace he had started to an erratic and fast pace and he grunted shuffling on his legs and stepping even forward a little to get his cock deeper inside her.

Bianca soon realized what was happening. A smile. And she begged. Oh how she begged. Her mouth spouted vulgarities that a huntress shouldn't know, which if Artemis were to hear she would instinly transform the huntress into an animal and hunt her down. She pleaded for the pegasus to fill her pussy full with his spunk. The inferno from earlier had calmed down and lingered beneath the surface rushed back. She moaned and shivered.

Blackjack gave one final thrust and buried himself eleven inches deep inside of her. Bianca screamed, her eyes wild and dazed, feeling his cock throb and pulsate inside her tightening pussy. A drunken smile showed on her face as she felt his cock spurt her insides with his hot and potent cum. The inferno exploded and she breathlessly gasped as she felt everything about her burning hot.

Blackjack neighed and emptied his balls full of semen into her. With a final throb, Blackjack pulled his cum and her juices soaked cock out of her. Bianca moaned wantonly and desperate. Her wetness mixed with his thick cum flowed out of her ruined pussy but most of his cum remained inside her.

"We're not done yet," the invisible woman said. "You have more horses and pegasi to go through."

Bianca moaned, twitching and her eyes turned to pleading as she wanted the next cock.

Aphrodite turned away from the twitching huntress and lowered her face to Blackjack's cock. Aphrodite moaned and wrapped her lips around the softening cock which immediately sparked to life and hardened back to full length in the divine mouth. Aphrodite didn't waste any time and her head bobbed back and forth on it. She swallowed, enjoying the delightful taste of pegasus cum and juices of the huntress that lay beneath her panting heavily.

She turned her invisibility off, wanting to surprise the huntress. Her supreme voluptuous body shined with sweat. Her gorgeous big 38DD tits swung back and forth, her red nipples erect. Her curvaceous hips rolled, and juices dripped from her glistening pussy lips, her long strawberry blonde hair swaying sexily around her face.

Bianca turned when she heard slurping noises and her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful goddess Aphrodite's red lips wrapped around Blackjack's cock. Jealousy and envy burned in her mind for a second as she wanted Aphrodite's body as her own but the feelings disappeared like they were never there. Bianca gasped when she noticed that Aphrodite was swallowing and she _knew_ what she was swallowing and Bianca couldn't stop the moan coming from her.

Aphrodite swallowed the delicious cum of the pegasus down her throat. His cock pulsating in her molten heavenly mouth. She swallowed every drop of it down her throat. She pulled away at the last second and held her shaft in front of her face.

"Ooh," Aphrodite moaned as his warm cum hit her on the face and her big wonderful tits. She licked her lips and stood up. She walked to Bianca and knelt down in front of the huntress.

"Clean me," Aphrodite said.

Bianca gazed upon the goddess and she didn't deny. She rose slightly and brought her face closer to the goddess. Her tongue came out and she cleaned Aphrodite's erotic face. She swallowed the mouth-watering cum down her throat and Aphrodite's face glistened with a sheen of her saliva. Then she moved to her tits. Bianca grabbed one, fondling it while licking the other, sucking on her nipples and when she finished she swapped boob until both were sparkling with her saliva.

"Good job, your a good little slut," Aphrodite praised.

Bianca straightened, her eyes shining with happiness and pride as the goddess deemed her cleaning as good and that this beautiful goddess had called her a good slut.

"Now come," Aphrodite said.

Bianca started to rise to her feet but Aphrodite stopped her.

"On your knees," Aphrodite commanded. "On your knees and follow behind me like a good little slut. More pegasi are going to want a piece of your tight cunt."

Bianca nodded, her eyes glowing pink and she crawled on her knees behind the goddess who lead her to the next Pegasus and most importantly to the next monster cock.


	4. Thalia and Zoe in an office

Well as an independence day gift, I thought I'd give you guys all a chapter that I had actually planned on putting up later.

Also to say a few things from the reviews

 **BarryManiHigh** that is what I intend to do when i re-write them

 **Pineapplesrock** thank you so much for that bit of info, it really helped, mostly to my time and fingers.

 **Octamis99** maybe the next chapter will be Aphrodiote but im fresh out of monsters

 **Death Fury** read the below chapter

And last but not least **Fanfic Lover** that actually isn't a bad idea.

So if you guys could list a few monsters, most popular wins, that will be the monster in the special Aphrodite chapter.

Jai Hind and Happy Independence Day to y'all!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **-Set after titan's curse, after Thalia had become a huntress-**

Chiron's brown eyes stared with intense disappointment at the two huntresses in his office. Zoe and Thalia both sat on the wooden chairs. They avoided Chiron's intense stare and they were both uncomfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

What the two huntresses didn't realize was that Chiron was also angry. He struggled to reign in his anger when he learned about what happened on the quest to rescue Lady Artemis and how the two of them together made the quest more dangerous. He was even more disappointed and angry about it when he realized how they were acting _before_ the quest.

Thalia and Zoe lowered their heads when they heard Chiron give off a tired sigh. A second later they heard four feet moving realizing that he was now as a Centaur instead of in the wheelchair.

"Stand up," Chiron said from behind them.

Both of them did so, not wanting to incur the wrath of Chiron as they knew he was talented in manipulating the mist, but they both looked down as they couldn't look at him in the eyes. A soft pink glow seemed to cover Chrion's brown eyes, this the two huntresses missed as they didn't look Chrion in the eye. this pink glow slowly started to fill Chrion's mind with lust, very, very slowly. Suddenly Chiron couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the two hunters backsides. He was a centaur yes, but that didn't stop him from appreciating a woman's features and he could tell both Thalia and Zoe had great asses although Thalia looked more fuckable with her punk look than Zoe did with Zoe's maiden look.

Chiron moved forward and the chairs made an irritating sound when he moved them away and the two huntresses shivered because of it. Thalia and Zoe stiffened in unison when they felt a hand on their backs. He pushed them forward and both of them were confused until they understood what had just happened when their chests met the desk and their delicious rears stood out.

Thalia and Zoe both stared each other with amazement at the boldness of Chiron's actions before they were even more surprised. Both of their eyes widened and their mouths opened in a yell of protest when the Centaur behind them smacked both their asses hard. Then both of the huntresses eyes had a soft pink glow, they same that had entered Chrion's and immediately Thalia fell under the spell of lust while Zoe somewhat resisted part of it.

"Silent," Chiron said, his voice rough and cold and they closed their mouths fast shocked at how dominating Chiron became. His hand came down again with a powerful smack and they no longer screamed—instead their screams were muffled when they bit their lips.

Chiron flipped their skirts up, and pulled their panties down to their knees. Zoe's red panties came first and she shivered. Thalia's blue electric panties were next and she shook with excitement and to Chiron's surprise her panties were damp. His hand moved up her legs to between her smooth thighs and he touched her pussy lips which made her shiver and to his surprise she was wet.

Chiron prodded her pussy with his finger and a moan escaped Thalia but she managed to stop. Zoe looked at Thalia a betrayed expression but Zoe, herself couldn't stop the pleasure that started to tingle inside her. Thalia ignored Zoe and instead pushed her hips towards Chiron hoping for more but she groaned when he stopped and saw that out of the corner of her eye that Chiron had started to finger Zoe now, with the same finger he used on Thalia and once he had finished Thalia's eyes fixated on Chiron's glistening finger in front of her face and she knew what his finger was covered in. Chiron prodded Thalia's lips with his finger that was covered in her and Zoe's juices. She was immediately opened her mouth and in an instant Chiron shoved his finger down her mouth. While doing so Thalia started to feel even more horny then before.

Her eyes widened at the honeyed taste and she voluntarily licked the finger before finding that she quite liked the taste and swallowed. Zoe watched her with obvious lust in her eyes as Thalia licked and swallowed on his tongue. Their eyes met and Zoe licked her own lips delicately as she imagined herself sucking Chiron's finger, becoming equally as horny as Thalia

Zoe couldn't believe that she was getting turned on by what was going on. More important was the fact that she could sense Thalia's state of mind which clearly showed lust from the way she sucked on Chrion's finger, Zoe could feel herself getting further turned on by the crazy situation.

The horny centaur pulled his finger free from the huntress' mouth with a pop. Thalia stiffened when she felt his finger prod her pussy again and groaned when he pushed it in her tight opening. Her thighs quivered and she looked away from Zoe's lustful eyes. She flushed red and whined with loss when Chiron pulled away after a slight moment. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Chiron doing the same to Zoe as he did to her.

Zoe enthusiastically cleaned his finger with her tongue when Chiron gave her his finger and she swallowed Thalia's juices down moaning at the same time and closing her eyes in obvious pleasure.

"I'm disappointed in the both of you," Chiron commented removing his finger from Zoe's mouth who looked severly disappointed by the removal. The two huntresses although were confused and didn't understand why Chiron could be disappointed with them. They wanted to ask but they remained silent when his hands moved back to their nude butts and he slapped their asses again leaving behind a red mark.

Zoe groaned, her eyes lit up with lust and raised her hips for the next blow. A scream of pleasure pierced Zoe's haze of lust for a moment and it annoyed her and at the same time made her worried of Thalia. Her eyes widened when Chiron snarled and growled. She tracked his movement and an undignified moan wretched itself from her throat as Chiron stuffed both panties in Thalia's mouth.

"Be silent you fucking whore," Chiron growled and slapped Thalia's ass again, her yell of pleasure muffled by the panties as she raises her ass for the next blow. Chiron slapped her again and again and Zoe found that she liked to watch Chiron punish Thalia. Zoe knew that Thalia and she had a rocky relationship of love and hate and after being brought out of her tree she knew that Thalia had screwed around a lot. Zoe enjoyed seeing how Chiron slapped Thalia's bright red ass, how her eyes were wide with pleasure and her ass turning into a tomato.

Thalia's mind couldn't wrap around it. She couldn't comprehend how her old mentor was behaving and why she was being so severely turned on by it. Although Thalia enjoyed the spanking, her ass has stared to sting and she wished that Chiron would now move on.

"Why? You might be wondering," Chiron said as he slapped Thalia again before slapping Zoe who he noticed seemed to be enjoying Thalia's spanking. "It is because of how you two were acting before your quest to rescue the goddess Artemis."

They flushed crimson as they both remembered how they behaved before and on the quest. They knew they were being despicable and acted like complete bitches to each other but they couldn't stand each other at that time.

"I am still furious with the two of you," Chiron said, his voice harsh making the two of them wince because of it and for a moment they wondered why Chiron was still angry with them because of their misbehaving. Chiron's monster horse-cock slowly started to harden. He tried to stop it but the scent of Thalia's juices started to arouse him along with their submissiveness…

"Your actions could have gotten someone killed!" Chiron said making the two huntresses frown before their eyes widened and they realized that Chiron was right. "You are both lucky that no one died on that quest because of your reckless arguing and fighting!"

Thalia thought she heard something other than anger tinged in his voice. She looked at Zoe but her head was turned away in embarrassment, she looked back at Chiron and she froze as her eyes fixated on something else rather than on Chiron's furious face. She was caught off guard and on an impulse she licked her lips as she admired the tip of Chiron's hard and thick cock that she could barely see. And that made her lower her head more to get a better look at it and her mouth opened wide when she saw how long it is.

Chiron was puzzled as Thalia was distracted by something that was under him. Realization struck him when Thalia's eyes widened and her mouth opened before she moaned with obvious lust. He stiffened for a moment and flushed red before he relaxed but he couldn't stop himself from reacting to Thalia's lustful attention. His erect cock hardened even more and he wanted to climb the bitch and fill her with his cock.

Inspiration struck him and he locked the door to his office before pulling the blinds down so no one could see inside the office. Zoe was watching Chiron with confusion and her eyes too fell on his dangling cock under him and her mouth fell open at the sheer size of it and unable to stop herself—her thighs quivered .

"Now, I'm going to teach you two how to cooperate," Chiron said, his tone gentle before he took a harsher tone. "On your knees sluts! Now!"

Thalia and Zoe both dropped to their knees and pure awe dazed them when his cock dangled and bobbed towards them. Thalia was more enthusiastic than Zoe and her hand gripped the horse-cock as soon as she could and she almost dropped it from her hand from shock at how hard and thick it was. She could feel it throbbing and his veins pulsing and she couldn't wait to wrap her lips around it.

Chiron groaned when he felt her slim hand barely fit around his thickness but he growled when only one hand remained on his cock for a while. "Both of you!" he growled

And in seconds Thalia's hand was joined Zoe's and in unison they began to stroke Chiron's horse-cock. Thalia wet her lips and brought her other hand up to stroke him better and motioned for Zoe to do the same.

"Good job," Chiron congratulated them on their small accomplishment making the two smile a biit Thalia smiled more awkwardly. He let them stroke him off for a while, enjoying the sensations their smaller hands brought him before he shuffled on his legs and said, "One of you sluts wrap your pretty lips around my cock and the other do no stop your motions."

The two huntresses looked at each-other and tried to communicate through their eyes at who should go first. Unsuccessfully they communicated and the more enthusiastic one took his thick cock in her warm mouth and wrapped her wet lips around it.

Chiron grunted when one of them took him in her hot and wet mouth and started to use her tongue to lick the head of his cock and the slit. From shock, he guessed, the other huntress stopped her hand motions before getting over it and continuing moving her hands back and forth on his cock. And without looking he could guess who had done what and when he looked he knew he was right.

Zoe's eyes were transfixed on Thalia's lips and mouth as she moved her head back and forth shamelessly on Chiron's long cock and leaving it wet with her saliva and she found her hand stroking Chiron's wet cock now.

"Fuck," Chiron groaned and stomped his feet as he shuffled forward and he hit the back of her throat making her choke and gag. She pulled back to catch a breather before going back to her job of sucking his cock. Chiron started to thrust slowly, back and forth, as he fucked her mouth.

Thalia moaned with a mouthful of cock and her hands groped and squeezed her breasts through her shirt. She wanted it _off._ She looked at Zoe and made eye-contact as she bobbed her head. She motioned to her clothes and Zoe slightly gaining more courage nodded and removed her hands from Chiron's cock who grunted in slight annoyance and she apologized before telling him what she was doing.

Zoe for a moment froze on the cock that started to thrust faster as she heard the slurps and gagging from Thalia. She shook the momentary freezing off and hugged Thalia from behind as she smashed her breasts to Thalia's back. She pulled Thalia's zipper down and removed her jacket. She realized she couldn't get her shirt off properly so she pulled her shirt down roughly till her shirt was below Thalia's black lacy bra.

Zoe cupped Thalia's breasts in her hand and squeezed her from behind and Thalia moaned—her mouth opening wider as she took the horse-cock deeper inside her throat. Zoe then pulled her bra down too until they were below her tits and slightly pushing them up and she then twisted her nipples and Thalia gasped in pained pleasure as she gagged on the cock when Chiron thrust hard inside her mouth.

"By the gods," Chiron moaned. "You're a fucking good cock-sucker, something that you shouldn't be."

Thalia flushed crimson and her eyes shined with pride. Chiron stepped away slightly and chuckled when Thalia's face moved along and kept her mouth on his cock. He stepped even more and his cock popped free from her mouth and he looked down at the two. Thalia's lips were wet and slightly bruised and Zoe was behind her with her eyes wide and groping Thalia's breasts.

"I'm going to fuck one of you now," Chiron grunted taking a step towards them. Thalia looked up at him, her eyes pleaded him to take her but he had other ideas. Zoe was looking at him with slight apprehension but he could see the buried lust in them. He stepped from Thalia towards Zoe and her mouth parted wide when she realized that he wanted her.

"Thalia!" he growled suddenly and Thalia straightened her back when she heard him. "Get Zoe ready, I want to take the little slut from behind."

Thalia moaned and turned around, latching her arms to Zoe and turning her around. She resisted at first but Thalia was the Daughter of Zeus so she had more strength. She managed to push Zoe to her knees and hands before pushing her back down and leaving her firm ass in the air.

"Is she wet?" Chiron said when Thalia got out of his way to the side. Thalia checked, her fingers probing her pussy lips and already her fingers were wet. Thalia spanked her once and nodded, and Thalia moaned when Zoe pushed her fingers inside her tight cunt and she thrust once, twice and thrice before pulling her fingers out with a noise similar to slime being squeezed.

Thalia brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean tasting her honeyed-juices. Thalia licked her lips and said, "Yes. The little bitch is wet."

Chiron shuffled behind Zoe and she stiffened when she felt wetness dripping down on her ass. Thalia noticed this and whispered in her ear and slowly she relaxed. Zoe parted her lips in 'O' expression as Thalia gripped Chiron's cock in her hand and guided his cock to Zoe's cunt. Zoe groaned as his thick and hard horse-cock prodded her lips before she groaned as he pushed into her wetness.

"By the gods," Chiron murmured as he kept pushing into her tight, hot and wet cunt. Zoe's breathing was heavy as she felt the horse-cock invading her wet, tight cunt. Zoe grunted and relaxed her muscles even more and pushed her hips back at Chiron.

"Fuck," Chiron grunted before he gave a vicious thrust and embedded 8' inches of his horse-cock into her. Zoe screamed, her eyes wide as his cock rubbed her walls and throbbed inside her.

"Oh gods," Zoe groaned. "That's fucking big and hard."

Thalia began to rub Zoe's smooth ass and squeezed her cheeks and her eyes fixated back on Chiron's cock when he started to pull out as Zoe whimpered. Thalia licked her lips at the sight of Zoe's wetness on Chiron's cock and Zoe moaned along with Thalia when he pushed back in.

Chiron began to move, and he was brutal.

Zoe screamed from pleasured and painful sensations tingling inside her. She grunted when Chiron thrust his cock hard and fast into her and she felt herself getting moved slightly on the floor. She planted her hands firmly ahead of her and tried to hold herself still.

Chiron moaned above her and Thalia watched fascinated as his thick monster cock moved back and forth inside her cunt with sloppy sounds. Wetness dripped from Zoe's cunt down her thighs and Thalia gathered some with her fingers and brought it to her mouth and she moaned around her finger as she swallowed Zoe's juices.

Chiron grunted and ordered Thalia to get in front of Zoe and to lay down on her back. Thalia moaned in acceptance before she rid herself of her clothes and hurriedly laid down on her back in front of Zoe. Zoe groaned, her tongue lolled out with drool dripping down and her eyes widened when she noticed Thalia's wet cunt in front of her face.

"Lick her," Chiron growled as he set a punishing pace and drove his cock inside her depths. Zoe moaned and jolted forward from his hard thrust and found herself face-first on Thalia's wet cunt.

Thalia quivered when Zoe took a tentative lick of her pussy. Zoe found that she liked the taste on her tongue and she licked her lips of Thalia's wetness before she buried her face back down between Thalia's thighs and earnestly began to lick and kiss her pussy. She licked, kissed and swallowed. The room was full of sweat and the sounds of sex. Slapping noises followed by their moans, grunts and groans and Zoe and Thalia were both shaking and quivering under the overwhelming tingle of pleasure inside them.

Chiron grunted as he came. He wanted to push the entirety of his cock inside Zoe's moist cunt but he was afraid that he would break her in half so he limited himself.

"Bitch," Chiron growled as he felt himself hardening even more and nearing his first climax. He sped up his thrusts. Zoe looked at Chiron's strained expression and she realized that he was going to come. Thalia moaned at the thought of Chiron unloading his cum inside Zoe's pussy. Thalia delighted in this and gripped Zoe's hair in her fist and pushed her head down on her cunt.

"Lick me you slut," Thalia said and moaned when Zoe increased her own pace. She licked faster and probed Thalia's pussy with her tongue. Thalia screamed, orgasmed and arched off the ground slightly and pushed her cunt against Zoe's mouth.

Chiron grunted at the sight of Thalia's orgasm and he thrust balls-deep into Zoe and stayed buried inside her. His horse-cock pulsed and shot thick globs of thick white cum inside her. This set off Zoe, her legs stiffened and her mouth opened in a scream, but it was muffled by Thalia's cunt. Zoe quivered and orgasmed as her cunt tightened around his cock and she swallowed the constant flow of juices coming from Thalia down her throat.

Thalia released her fist from Zoe's hair and when Zoe pulled away from her cunt, Thalia couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face at the sight of Zoe's face. Her face was wet with sweat and more importantly her lips were glistening with her juices.

Zoe smiled back at Thalia and moaned when Chiron pulled out of her, his cock shining with his own cum and her wetness. Zoe's eyes turned from Thalia's and they widened when she realized that Chiron was still hard.

"My turn," Thalia murmured. Zoe realized what she meant and her eyes widened too when she understood that Chiron had just fucked her hard and fast and came inside her remained erect. Thalia looked around and climbed on the desk and laid down on her back and spread her legs wide open for him.

Chiron's eyes darkened with lust and shuffled towards her. Zoe watched him walk past her and she watched Chiron raise his front-legs and place them on the desk by Thalia's head.

Chiron thrust but missed and hit her quivery thighs.

"Wait," Zoe said making the two groan with annoyance. Zoe smiled and crawled on her hands and knees under Chiron. She gripped his length in her hand and brought it to her lips. She smeared her own juices and his cum on her lips before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his shaft.

Chiron moaned when Zoe began to move her head back and forth. She used her tongue to lick the underside and the head before swirling around his tip. She swallowed with big gulps and she shivered as she enjoyed her own taste mixed with his.

She pushed herself down on his cock—taking him deeper and deeper till she felt him against her throat and she gagged. She pulled off slightly before doing it again and kept gagging. She pulled off after gagging few times and kissed his cock head before she guided his cock at Thalia's glistening cunt.

Chiron moaned at the hotness of her cunt when his tip touched her pussy lips. When Chiron felt that he was at her entrance he gave a single powerful thrust and the huntress on the table screamed and he groaned as he buried himself into her tight depths.

He didn't waste any time. Immediately he began to pull out before thrusting back in and started to viciously thrust into her. Thalia grunted and slid back and forth on the rocking desk.

"Shit," Thalia moaned, she raised her head slightly and looked down between her legs, her eyes widened even further when she saw his hard and long cock moving back and forth into her cunt and her head fell back down on the desk.

"Fuck," she grunted and tried to push her hips back at him but it was useless. His thrusts were powerful and harsh and all she could do was lay on the desk and take it like a bitch so she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Gods..." Chiron murmured. "You're so tight, tight and hot and just as I like it."

Zoe hurriedly moved to the other side of the table and without regret nor shame she bent over. Her wet lips connected with Thalia's wet lips. Zoe's eyes opened wide in surprise as she stared at the lustful eyes of Thalia. Thalia opened her mouth and moaned into Zoe's mouth and they began exploring each other's mouths and tongue.

Chiron' gaped and started to climax again at the hot huntress action. He increased the pace and harshness of his thrusts and went even deeper in her tight cunt.

Thalia and Zoe both closed their eyes and kissed each other. Thalia's hand blindly came up and slid over Zoe's naked chest before she found her tits and she squeezed it in her hand and Zoe moaned into her mouth just before she got on top of Thalia and started fondling her tits while kissing her and fondling Thalia's tits.

Thalia licked Zoe's lips and enjoyed the taste of slight salty-cum and juices.

"Oh fuck," Thalia screamed against Zoe's mouth before arching her back. Chiron's cock pulsed and throbbed inside her but he kept moving as he spurted hot cum inside her. He kept thrusting as he painted her walls white. Thalia orgasmed and shook on the table but Zoe manged held her down and opened her eyes.

Zoe looked down at Thalia's blissful expression and smiled before she kissed her lips slightly and pulled away. Thalia opened her eyes and looked up at her in a daze as she whined when Chiron pulled his spent cock out of her and touched her clit and she jolted up and started moaning again because of it.

Chiron looked at the two human bitches who were in a slight daze — Zoe a bit more than Thalia—and he smiled. He hoped this would bring the two together but if not… then he would just have to have the two back in his office and try more harsher means… but meanwhile his eyes traveled down to Thalia's tight ass hole.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Aphrodite had finished her fifth orgasm in a row while watching the threesome going on in Chiron's office on her sex TV. Each time she used her power on a huntress she found that it each huntress was easier than the previous with Thalia being the most easiest to control.

She got off her dildo that she was riding while watching the threesome.

"Fuck me, that was hot, now I desperately need a cock!" she moaned while licking her juices off her dildo.

She started away from her TV and thought to herself, "I think its time that I sucked a monster cock for myself but which monster..."

* * *

Hey guys so remember to say in the review section which monster you want to see Aphrodite with and remember most popular monster wins.

Also I believe that this is the possibly either the second or the longest chapter in the story but thanks to Pineapplesrock, it came out way quicker than it would have.

So there will not be any new chapter for a solid 2 days, maybe 3 under which, the most favorite monster will be chosen and then I'll type up the Aphrodite chapter.  
Again **you guys have until Thursday to say which monster will Aphrodite fuck** and most popular monster wins!

 **Plz Like, Review and Peace!**


	5. The Manticore

**Sorry about the long wait for an update guys but I seem to have misplaced the USB stick in which I had stored my Aphrodite chapter, so while I re-write that but here's a chapter to keep you guys busy. Enjoy!**

 **-Set while Aphrodite currently is still with Cerberus-**

Thalia Grace was on a hunt and a rather lucky hunt to be more precise at that. She had spotted the infamous Manticore in the shadows sneaking and she dropped her job of gathering wood. She spooked the monster and it took of in a run thinking it was a ambush and she had cursed and followed in a fast sprint, her silver bow glinting in the dark forest held by a strong and firm grip.

Her usually spiky hair was now messy because of the rather harsh wind pushing against her and her buttoned silver jacket had popped open. She didn't know how that happened but guessed some weird maneuvering of the powerful wind. She wore a loose-fitting T-shirt and her tits bounced. A Barbie doll was on the front of her shirt with an arrow through its head and lightning coursed through the arrow into the barbie.

Her long sexy legs strained as she kept sprinting like she had never before as she tried to keep up with the Manticore. The Manticore itself didn't have a problem with running for long periods of time but he was confused by the fact that the Hunters of that pesky goddess had still made no attempt to trap him. They should have cornered him by now and that thought made him take a wild turn before taking another and another and he ran into thick bushes and crouched down, his massive frame slightly hidden.

Thalia stopped, out of breath and confused as the Manticore's tracks went haywire and trippy. She huffed and lowered herself to one knee and traced her fingers through its tracks, trying to make sense what happened and where it could have possibly went. The Manticore was observing the daughter of Zeus and also waiting if other hunters were to show up but didn't. The Manticore raised his scorpion tail, readying to shoot his spikes tipped with poison.

Confused, the Manticore met the blue eyes of Thalia Grace as she stood up fast and drew her bow and aimed out of habit, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her arm. She groaned and in just a second her arm went limp, her bow dropping followed by her arm dropping to her side.

The Manticore walked out of the bushes, a dangerous smirk on its filthy and dirty face as she fell to her knees. She barely managed to move her head to look down at her arm and found a spike in her arm, oozing pink mixed with red liquid inside her. The stinging pain by the spike had disappeared and she was confused when her arm remained limp yet for some weirdly stupid reason she felt really _good_ despite the situation.

The Manticore stopped before her and to Thalia he looked like a _king_ who would just take what he wants. His lion's body, powerful muscled legs covered with thick fur and her dazed eyes went wide when they fell on the Manticore's thick, long and powerful cock. Her mouth salivated and she started to get wet. Badly wet. Slowly the lust from the experience with Chiron and Zoe returned, because, unknown to her the poison that was now running in her was a very different kind to the one that the Manticore used to kill and torture enemies.

This poison that Thalia had received was used to increase sexual arousal beyond normal and made them more willing and to do things that they won't usually do. Like a human wanting to fuck, or to be more precise a certain demigoddess wanting to fuck a certain monster . It also made them weak weaker than normal but still operational. Sometimes the poison didn't work its affect and the Manticore had no clue why yet the weakness worked always.

Her eyes were fixated on Manticore's cock as it dangled and inched towards her. The cockhead, slimy and hard prodded her wet lips and she opened her mouth, its cock inching inside her wet and willing mouth and she moaned around it and the monster above her groaned as the huntress took him in her very hot mouth that made him harden to monstrous proportions and arch.

Her eyes were half-open in dazed lust as she sleepily bobbed her head back and forth on the huge, barbed, monstrous cock. Her tongue licked the underside of the head before swirling around the head and licking the tip.

The Manticore grunted, stamped its feet, slightly moving forward and Thalia's eyes bulged, her mouth widened and saliva dribbled from the corner of her lips wrapped around the thick monster cock that forced its way down her willing throat.

She choked and gagged on the Manticore's beastly cock yet she continued to swallow, suck and lick it never taking her mouth of his cock. She had a need, a _desperate_ need to drain the Manticore's sweaty and humongous balls dry. She didn't care where he came just as long as he did it.

She gagged and her eyes watered slightly when the Manticore gave a slow thrust and hitting the back of her throat with his cock. He thrusted again and she choked and attempted to pull back to catch a breath but something strong and thick stopped her. Her eyes widened when she saw it coming around to her chest, the Manticore's thick tail wrapped around her supporting her and holding her still.

She trembled and shook, her eyes dazed and teary and her arms were limp at her sides because of the poison and her stomach held tightly by the Manticore's tail with her tits resting on the tail. The Manticore began to thrust with slow thrusts first. She choked and gagged on his cock as he kept hitting the back of her throat. The Manticore growled and sped up its thrusts. The daughter of Zeus trembled as the powerful monster started to properly fuck her throat with fast and hard thrusts. His large balls smacked against her chin every time he hit the back of her throat, making her choke as globs of saliva dropped from her lips whenever he thrust out slightly.

Her face glistened with sweat, tears trickled down her pink flushed cheeks, her chin was red and filthy wet with her saliva trickling down. She rubbed her thighs together, desperately wanting to touch her wet pussy. Her tits ached for attention and she wanted to relieve herself but the Manticore didn't let her. As if the Manticore knew what she was thinking about, his tail tightened and made her gasp around his cock as the Manticore let loose a menacing growl that made her shiver. Something about that growl also her more wet and even more desperate for his cock, she wanted that fucking cock in her drenched cunt.

Luckily, Thalia got what she wanted when the Manticore began slowing down and its tail unwinding and releasing her. She coughed when his cock popped free from her abused mouth and a strand of spit broke and dropped between her tits. Thalia moaned as the Manticore's thick cock throbbed and pulsed in front of her face covered shining wet with her saliva and as she stared at it she realized that 3 or four strands of salvia and pre-cum connected her mouth to his cock. moaning she put her tongue forward and broke the bonds.

She grunted and yelped when the monster shoved her and made her turn around. Her face met the ground and she winced from slight pain. Her backside remained upright and the beast behind her tore off her skirt and panties with a ripping sound and she yelped. She moaned when the cool night air hit her glistening pussy and felt her juices were dripping down her thighs.

The Manticore gave her no respite from the harsh facefucking. He towered above her and prodded her pussy with the tip of his cock. He groaned at the hotness of her cunt and thrust forward. She screamed with lust and her eyes widened in the painful pleasure of his monster-cock embedding itself in her depths fully.

His barbed-cock rubbed against her walls with every thrust and made her moan continuously. The slight pain was dissipating and the pleasure started to increase and soon she started to moan like a common whore. The beast above her growled and pounded into her tight and soaked pussy harder and faster. His powerful thrusts were driving her into the ground so hard that the Manticore had to keep her upright. His tail came back around and went around her and held her steady.

The Manticore groaned stiffening. He tried to hold back but it had been a very long time since he had fucked a human let alone a demigod. Honestly, the last time he fucked a human bitch was about 300 years ago. And by the Titans he remembered that so well...that woman had begged and begged him for more like a cheap slut and it seemed like the daughter of Zeus was turning out to be just like her.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "Fucking hell! Harder!"

The Manticore listened to her, considered her plea and did as she asked. His thrusts becoming more powerful and faster and he could barely hold her still with his own tail because of his powerful thrusts. The sounds of balls smacking skin and sloppy, wet sounds came from their fucking. The beast loved to hear the huntress beg him to fuck her.

He groaned and kept thrusting inside her as he came. His cock pulsed and spurted the first shot of hot cum inside her tight and wet pussy and setting her off to a orgasm as well. She screamed loud to the gods as the pleasure overrode everything. Her body shook in entirety as her cunt tightened around his cock before she sprayed her juices on his cock.

"F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She kept moaning over and over as she enjoyed the pleasure which she never knew existed. The monster's cock felt so good inside her and his warm and thick cum even more.

The Manticore's menacing laugh made her flush with shame, embarrassment and yet the lust and overwhelming desire to be fucked by the beast destroyed all that shame and embarrassment.

The Manticore's overall dominance increased even more as he fucked the submissive lieutenant of Artemis. He didn't care that she was high with lust because of his poison as long as she was high with lust. He finished spurting thick globs of cum inside her pussy and finished painting her walls white with his monster-seed.

The Manticore remained still and gave a chuckle when Thalia began to move her hips. He started off again with ferocious thrusts fucking her sloppy cunt and making her moan.

"Oh gods," she cried out. "Fucking gods. Your cock is so big and thick! And so good!"

The Manticore gave a feral smile and gave a deep thrust, his cock inched deep inside her abused cunt and his balls sweaty between her thighs. Cock appreciation was always appreciated and even more from a huntress.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia screamed as she orgasmed, arching her back. She shook her head repeatedly and she yelped when the Manticore came again. She could feel his hot cum spurt further inside her and she praised the heavens for what was happening right now.

The Manticore pulled out slowly, his cock glistened with his own cum and her juices. She groaned and fell over when the Manticore pulled away and removed his tail. White-hot cum trickled out of her pussy intermixed with her own juices and involuntarily she managed to move her hand down between her thighs and prodded her pussy lips with her fingers getting them wet. She brought them to her mouth and tentatively licked them before her eyes widened in amazement and she enthuastically sucked them clean enjoying the taste of salty honey.

The Manticore slapped her bright-red ass and made her scream and wince. The beast stepped over her, his cock dangling over her and she moaned and tried to reach out for it but the Manticore laughed and stepped away from her despite wanting to go back at it again and fuck her more.

"Why?" Thalia asked, disappointed that the beast who just fucked her was leaving. "W-where are you going?"

The Manticore's tail came lightning fast and wrapped around her neck and choked her. Thalia's eyes widened in stunning shock at how fast the situation changed from sexual to very dangerous yet something inside of her liked what the Manticore was doing right now.

"You don't question your Master, whore." The Manticore growled and he chuckled when he noticed even more juices trickling down her thighs and her shivering. "You like pain, whore?"

Thalia shook her head, trying to deny it but her body clearly said otherwise.

The Manticore laughed. "Don't worry, my little whore. I'll be back to fuck _my slave_ more. And you better be wet."

His tail released her neck and her tired hand came up to rub her bruised neck and her eyes caught him sprinting away.

"I am so sorry, Milady Artemis," Thalia murmured to herself. "But that was so good..."

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter.**  
 **I'm currently trying to re-type my Aphrodite chapter from scratch, again and will probbaly have it ready either by Sunday or Monday. Maybe by that time I'll have another chapter ready.**  
 **speaking of which you guys know chapter 5 of Misanthropist wordsmith's orginal story? Im thinking should I change it from Artemis fucking the hell-hound to some other girl? I know that a few people have been pm'ing me asking and begging for Annabeth and/or Piper to join this story.**

 **Also to Pinapplesrock yes that is my plan, if you have further questions plz do pm me and I'll reply**

 **So what do you guys think? Artemis, Annabeth or Piper fucking the hell-hound?**

 **Plz tell me by typing their names and posting it on the review section.**

 **Until Sunday or Monday. Plz Like, Review and Peace ;)**


	6. Aphrodite

**-Previously-**

Aphrodite had finished her fifth orgasm in a row while watching the threesome going on in Chiron's office on her sex TV. Each time she used her power on a huntress she found that it each huntress was easier than the previous with Thalia being the most easiest to control.

She got off her dildo that she was riding while watching the threesome.

"Fuck me, that was hot, now I desperately need a cock!" she moaned while licking her juices off her dildo.

She started away from her TV and thought to herself, "I think its time that I sucked a monster cock for myself but which monster..."

 **-Now-**

Aphrodite was on her sex orb, searching relentlessly for a monster to satisfy her needs. she sighed to herself, ever since she used her powers on the The Hunt it seemed like all of The Hunt and Artemis herself were busy fucking a monster... Artemis and Lycaon were at it with Lycaon busy making Artemis his bitch, Zoe was in the middle of an intense gangbang with four different Cyclopes and she was moaning like a slut, Thalia was also at it with four Laistrygonian Giants, "seriously that is one horny slut!" she thought to herself and Bianca well...she was back visiting Blackjack.

Which monster is left to fuck? Which monster is left to fuck?" She thought as she was searched desperately. Ever since she saw Artemis sucking that Minotaur, Thalia fucking Chiron with enough horniess that should belong to one of her own children, she had a growing need to suck off a monster cock that grew even further when she briefly sucked off Blackjack.

Then her orb stopped on a sleeping monster with three heads.

Aphrodite smiled to herself. As she watched the monster and its surroundings she released why Persephone never felt lonely when Hades wasn't there, the Underworld was nice, maybe she should pay it a visit. She changed into a more appealing dress, one that showed a lot of cleavage and didn't even cover her ass.

Then she transported herself to the underworld leaving a scent of sex behind in her palace.

She put up her hood and walked away from the spirits and souls wandering aimlessly in the fields of asphodel, until she found Cerberus still sleeping. She used her powers to create a dome which covered her and Cerberus and which nobody could see through. "wow! What. A . Cock!" she thought to herself as she saw his 9" dick "Its not even fully erected yet, I wonder how big it would get? if he's actually horny..."

"Hey there, owner of the big monster cock that I'd like to fuck!" she said in a very sluttish voice, hoping that this would work on Cerberus. it did not make him instantly horny but Aphrodite did succeed in waking him up. And Cerberus started growling at Aphrodite instantly as he was trained to resist sexual encounters, however Aphrodite understood what was happening.

Aphrodite started speaking softly in her most sultry voice, lacing each word with her powerful lust-speak which grew stronger with each word, hoping that this would make Cerberus more horny and willing to fuck her "Well, well, well. How long have you been kept denied from having any sex Cerberus? Has ever a woman (except for Persephone maybe) ever wrapped her lips around your cock and swirled her tongue like your cock was their lollipop hmm? When was the last time any woman rode your big monstrous cock, taken you full, balls deep?"

The effect was instant, Cerberus forgot all about how he was meant to stop people getting in or out of Hades' realm, he forgot all about how Aphrodite was an intruder. All he could think of now was the sexy voluptuous woman standing in front of him. Perfect skin, lips that looked like they were created just to fit perfectly around a cock, the biggest pair of squeezable, firm, jiggly tits he'd ever seen and he had seen plenty, an ass that looked like it was incomplete without a cock in it.

His cock started to harden and Aphrodite gasped, when she saw the now fully erected dick. 14" long and 5" wide, each ball was the size of a small dodge ball and the veins were just bulging on his cock.

Now the one thing that both Aphrodite wanted and Cerberus was for Aphrodite to suck and fuck his cock. And she didn't waste any time. She got down on her hands and knees, crawled up to his cock and started to give Cerebus the best blowjob that he would ever experience.

Aphrodite ran her tongue up to the base of his head and kissed the tip then opened her mouth and attempted to fit all 14 inches into her mouth. Choking, she gave up her attempt and she wrapped her luscious lips around the head and started to move her lips up and down the shaft while rubbing his balls softly. Cerberus let out a loud groan.

As Cerberus watched Aphrodite go up and down this actually made his dick grow an inch or so. Her head bobbing was amazing. Her mouth went down as far as 12 inches when her eyes widened with astonishment as she started to feel the cock swelling even further, now becoming a solid 16 inches long and 6 inches wide. She then went down fully, balls deep and slowly went back up to his head, swirling her tongue around, she then repeated this many times while playing with Cerberus' balls, swallowing the constant river of pre-cum running into her mouth.

Cerberus started growling as both he and Aphrodite realized that he was going to cum. Aphrodite took the monstrous cock out of her mouth and started licking the tip, eyes closed waiting for a facial. Cerberus started to growl and grunt as he let loose what felt like a river of cum to Aphrodite.

Her mouth and face was covered and filled with cum, her eyes still shut, Hades some of the cum was also on her hair plastering it to her face. **[See what I did there?]**

A lot of the cum was now flowing down to the rest of her body already the cum had started to cover the top of her big tits. As the last bits of Cerberus' cum was trickling out, Aphrodite, being the goddesses of sex, swallowed all of the cum in her mouth and used her hands to wipe off some cum from her face so that her eyes, nose and cheeks were free of cum and swallowed that too, oddly Cerberus' cum tasted like pomegranates, weird. However she left the cum that was coating her boobs, giving them an odd white camouflage look.

As both of them sat there under Aphrodite's little protective dome both of them were registering what had just happened.

In Cerberus' mind his thoughts were something like this: "That was so fucking good. The slutty whore is good with her mouth."  
While Aphrodite's thoughts were like: "Wow! So much cum! I want more."

With disappointment Aphrodite noticed that the monster cock she had sucked off was now de-hardening. [ **what the hell do you call a dick doing that? A Reverse-Boner? I don't know]**

Using her powers Aphrodite gave his dick a kiss and it re-hardened again, this time however Cerberus had other plans.

He then showed Aphrodite how he was so efficient at his job of keeping people in or out of Hades' realm and why he had three heads. He split himself into three different parts of himself, each having same thoughts and the same 15" long, 4" thick cock.

Each version of Cerberus walked forward to Aphrodite who was still watching with lust. Cerberus-1 went in front of her while Cerberus-2 and Cerberus-3 went behind Aphrodite. Cerberus-2 laid down on the ground while Cerberus-1 and 2 nudged Aphrodite towards the erect cock that was waiting for her tight, wet cunt. It was like each version of Cerberus were thinking and feeling the same thing: how to fuck Aphrodite best and how to get maximum pleasure.

Aphrodite positioned her pussy over the cock and sat down. Aphrodite gasped loudly, this cock filled her better than any of the Ares, Zeus or any of the other gods and it gave better pleasure than her favorite dildo. She started to slowly bounce up[ and down moaning as the cock rubbed her g-spot and filled her with pleasure. Suddenly she had to bend forward, her tits pushed against Cerberus-2 's body as Cerberus-3 shoved his monstrous cock up her ass and Cerberus-1 put his own cock in front of her face, which Aphrodite took in her mouth immediately.

Suddenly the outside world was blurred away when they started to fuck her. One would pull out and the other would thrust into her while the other was starting to thrust and they kept at it. Her eyes were hazy at the pleasure three cocks in her and bringing her to previously unknown heights of pleasure. Cerberus-3's cock filled her cunt with both pleasure and cock, Cerberus-2's cock stretched her ass in the best way possible while Aphrodite happily gagged and choked herself on the cock of Cerberus-1.

Soon as each of the Cerberus felt that they were going to cum, Cerberus -1 pulled his cock out of her mouth and let Aphrodite use her tongue to swirl and lick his cock while Cerberus-2 and Cerberus-3 went balls deep inside her ass and pussy. Aphrodite screamed with lust, her eyes wild and wide with pleasure, as she rode and licked her way through the four simultaneous orgasms which included her own. Her pussy and ass clenched and tightened around the two cocks inside her as she moaned, her tongue lolled out as Cerberus-1's cock throbbed in front of her face and splattered her face and tongue white with his cum. And she panted with tiredness the foursome all relaxed together.

Aphrodite whined when she felt their cocks inside her soften and cum trickled from her very thoroughly fucked holes. The cock in front of her face softened but that didn't stop her from giving it a few licks. Then all three Cerberus kind of morphed back into the old Cerberus and he settled down, put his three heads on his enormous paws and went to sleep.

Not removing any of the cum or putting any clothes on, she removed her dome of invisibility and teleported herself back to her palace where her sex orb showed Thalia, Artemis and Zoe all in a similar appearance like her, covered in monster cum.

"That was one of the best fucks of my life!" She thought to herself as she looked at her cum-covered body in her 360 degrees mirror, she then started licking and removing the cum from her body. She then swallowed about 75% of the cum and moaned with extreme content. "I have to do something like that again"

 **Current Votes:**

 **Annabeth: 22**  
 **Artemis: 22**  
 **Piper: 24**

 **Seriously guys when I say tell me your votes in the review section, I mean it. Honestly my inbox is flooded from people with their votes. Plz just leave your votes in the review section.**

 **Anyway right now Piper is in the lead and unless by the time I finish typing up the hellhound chapter either Artemis or Annabeth ends up getting more votes, making ne have to re-type the chapter accordingly. If that happens, I will never forgive you guys for that, which means I'll forget it the next day.**

 **Also the next chapter update will take a little while to come out guys, I'm not abandoning this story but my school has re-opened so I'm not going to have as much time as I normally do but I can promise an update at least once if not twice in a month.  
**

 **So most probably the next chapter update will come out by the last or second first week of September, until then vote all you want and I'll keep checking the votes every day or at least every third day.**

 **Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter as it is the first completely orginal story, chapter lemon, etc that I have written up to date.**

 **Plz Vote, Review and Peace!**


	7. Wise-Girl

Annabeth was on guard duty. As most of the camp was destroyed and everyone was re-building, the golden fleece was lost in one of the many rooms in the big house, rendering Zeus' invisible barrier useless but for some reason monsters insisted on attacking from the front gate. So today it was Annabeth's turn to be on guard duty just because she and Percy were visiting camp. However she was all alone.

Annabeth walked around in the dark forest alone, and still horny after her session with Percy. It was amazing but Percy had been called to escort some demigod to camp Jupiter and she was alone, horny and bored. It was not too long ago that she and Percy had fucked for the first time ever since Percy had disappeared.

She moaned as the memories of the sex that they had started flashing in her mind and she stopped walking for a moment and leaned against the tree taking a breather. She rubbed her lips before licking them. She gave a near silent moan when she thought about it. Then she tried recalling more memories of sex that she had with Percy and she frowned.

They barely did anything these days, Percy was busy with school and his family so much that Annabeth had practically no sexual experiences except for whenever Piper and Jason met up with her and Jason always had "school work" that he needed "help from Annabeth" to finish, this started when they were on the Argo II on the way from Camp-Jupiter to Rome, when she and Jason found out that they matched each other as they were both equally as horny. And because she was a child of Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, she knew how to play Percy and Piper so they'd never find out.

Unfortunately she had only seen Jason and Piper 3 times so far and except for her dildo that Piper had given her a while back, she was unsatisfied with the lack of sex in her life.

She sighed and started to walk back to camp, maybe she could fuck someone from Aphrodite cabin but she only managed to walk few steps before she cried out in shock when a powerful force struck her from behind. She was thrown a couple of feet away and fell on all fours with her forehead connecting against the ground making her wince. A rough ragged breathing reached her ears and she moaned when a large and really wet tongue licked her panties. She began to turn her head and see who was behind her but a definitely-not-human growl froze her.

She turned back and stared straight ahead, scared to look back for some reason. The creature's tongue licked her again and she heard its loud sniffs of her. She shivered when he began licking her earnestly and she moaned. It had been so long that she was eaten out like this. It growled again and Annabeth wondered for a moment why it kept growling before she understood when its tongue tried to get her panties down unsuccessfully. Her arousal from before from her memories started coming back and her hands moved and pulled her panties down to her knees.

It began to lick her again and as it licked her wet pussy, she could hear slurping noises as the creature swallowed her juices down. Its hot breath tickled her and its tongue made her feel really good and the thought of finding out who was behind her slowly disappeared as long as it continued its ministrations. All she cared about was the pleasure that was coming from this.

Annabeth gasped when a large, heavy and furry body settled over her with its front thick paws on her side. It took all of her strength kept her from being crushed under its powerful frame and weight. She knew who it was now because she recognized those black and red paws with long claws that would kill anyone, it was a hell-hound just like Mrs O'Leary but this was a male one. Annabeth's eyes closed in lust as a hell-hound settled over her and she felt his monstrous cock against her moist pussy and his attempted thrusts which kept missing her cunt.

Annabeth moaned as she felt its cock hardening and rubbing against her thighs causing her to shudder as juices flowed from her. The hell-hound thrusted again and missed—it growled annoyed and Annabeth fearing the worst for a moment lowered her hand between her thighs and gripped his pre-cum covered cock. The hell-hound gave another growl before realizing that the human bitch was helping when he noticed that she positioned his cock against her tight entrance.

It gave a powerful thrust and embedded its thick, long and slimy dick inside her tight wet cunt. It wasted no time and started pounding the female bitch with vicious and fast thrusts.

"H-Holy Hera!" Annabeth screamed, her eyes went wide and her tongue lolled out and spit dribbled from her mouth. Pleasure and lust overrode her senses as the hell-hound pounded her pussy wildly with its thick and long monster cock. This was an experience that she never knew was possible before.

"Fuck me" Annabeth screamed before moaning in lust as she felt its cock thrusting deeper than any before it and she realized the cock was now pushing at her g-spot. No-one, not even Percy or Jason was this big.

Saliva dripped down onto her back from the hell-hound's open mouth making her quiver. She groaned as its cock kept swelling and growing inside her, rubbed against her pussy walls and g-spot and it made her think that hell-hounds were divine sexual creatures created by Aphrodite.

Annabeth couldn't keep silent any longer as her moans began to echo in the forest. The heavy breathing of the hell-hound and the squishing sounds of their fucking and her moans filled the forest, yet nobody heard them

"Oh yes...fuck me! By the gods, fuck your bitch!" Annabeth screamed before shuddering and gasping in pleasure as his cock with each thrust rubbed and hit against her G-spot hard. Annabeth just kept moaning and began to pump her own hips back against the hell-hound.

The hell-hound began to thrust faster and harder and pounded the human bitch hard. She could tell that he was close to finishing. "Please cum in me! Fucking shoot your hell-hound cum inside my fertile pussy. Breed me like you breed hell-hound bitches! For Athena's sake just cum in me"

Her pussy tightened around his cock like a vice, locking it inside her. The hell-hound above her let out a deep menacing growl, thrusting in as deep as possible, his heavy and big balls rested between her thighs. The hell-hound howled and it blasted his first spurt of cum inside her making her release a low-sounding moan of lust. A second followed, and then a third followed and countless others as the hound filled her cunt with his sperm. It emptied his balls full of potent hell-hound cum inside her pussy. Annabeth quivered and shook under him not even remembering that she had a boyfriend by the name of Percy.

Her pussy remained tight around his cock and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands went limp before falling over on her front. She moaned as the thick and massive meat inside her pussy throbbed and pulsed, his balls twitching against her thighs, forcing more of his cum into her now over-filled pussy.

It started to pull out, its massive slimy and wet cock rubbing against her insides making her twitch and moan, She gasped when he pulled out entirely and rubbed against her thighs with his juice-covered cock.

Annabeth sighed happily and closed her eyes as she fell over on the ground and from her pussy leaked her juices and his thick potent cum dribbled down her thighs. To her pleasurable surprise however, when she opened her eyes and saw the hound's slimy cock in front of her still hard. the hound put his paws on her big tits and pushed her down, shoving his cock in her face as Annabeth happily began sucking and cleaning the cock, loving the taste of her juices and the salty cum.

Disappointed, she moaned when the hell-hound pulled out his cock with a popping noise and began leaving. She tried to say something and stop him but the hound shot his final bits of cum into her mouth and shoved it in one last time, cleaning his cock and then disappearing into the shadows."Fucking hell,"

Annabeth delightedly moaned as cum dribbled out of her mouth and onto her t-shirt right where her boobs were. "That was incredible" she said as she swallowed the cum in her mouth and fingered her pussy which triggered her orgasm.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out from the pleasure and exhaustion from fucking the hell-hound with her final thoughts of how she loved this monster's cock and no other cock was made for her like this.

* * *

 **Well that took a bit longer than expected but I manged to finish it nonetheless. Also my stye's gone, yay!**

 **Anyway a quick word about my next update:**  
 **I'm going to have to take a break from fanfiction, not out of choice but I have these exams coming up, I have had these insane family issues and I cant keep up with all of this at the same time.**

 **You guys can probably next expect a chapter around the end of September or on October the 6th, which is two days after my birthday.**

 **Again I'm not abandoning this story, merely taking a forced break to deal with the issues of life.**

 **Plz do Like, Review and Peace!**


	8. Lycaon's Bitch

**Alright so I couldnt help but look at the status of this story and I was shocked as hell. The story has received 22,649 views, 80 reviews, 83 followers and 60 likes.**

 **That's insane, when I actually sat down to do this chapter it was 22,500 and it escalated to 22,649 under an hour if not an hour and a half. And just last night, about 15 hrs ago it was only 21,357+ views, I mean 1K + views under not even 24 hrs is a big thing to me guys.**

 **And it has only been 26 days since I started and this story has 22K + views.**

 **I really felt like I had to put this chapter out ASAP just because of this reason. Also do check out the A/N after the chapter ends because it's something you guys will want to read.**

 **So now on with the chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis really fucking hated the Wolf-King, Lycaon. She badly wanted to put her knife through his head and especially his crotch. She wanted to make a pincushion out of him with her arrows. But somehow whenever they faced off, Lycaon had always managed evenly match her to slip away, or the most horrible case, where Lycaon and his pack overpowered or over numbered her and her hunters and it saddened her and grew her hatred to epic proportions when a huntress of hers died.

And an event like that had just happened last night where three of her huntresses had died and what really pissed her off even further was the fact that she had just recruited one of them, promising the new huntresses a place of safety away from men.

Now she had finally, managed to track down Lycaon and his pack and she was busy killing as many wolves before they ran away, however Lycaon was nowhere to be seen. When a pack member of Lycaon's died, it made her face lit up with glee and it gave her delight to see the rest howling with misery and rage, laughing with delight as the wolf ran away from her and howling for its pack to help him only to find that one of her arrows portuding from his chest.

Her silver eyes lit up with joy when one of her arrows hit the last remaining wolf in its hind leg, making the werewolf fall over with a moan. She came to a stop next to the werewolf, standing above him like a hunter should and started to take out her shining silver dagger making the werewolf moan in distress and shiver with fear.

She didn't give the disgusting werewolf any chance to beg or plead. She crouched down and slit his furry throat, delighting in the feel of his thick liquid splattering her hand and enjoying the moment when the life left its eyes and falling to the ground. Artemis stood up and walked away, leaving the werewolf's body to rot.

Artemis stopped walking when she reached a clearing in the forest and sat down on a log. She placed her bow and blood-covered dagger down on the ground next to her and took a water bottle from her hip and poured water over her bloodied hands to wash it off. However the enjoyment from the killing of the wolves vanished as she realized that Lycaon was not among the bodies. She heard a movement behind her, grabbed her bow and tuned just as she heard "Hello Artemis," the deep voice of the werewolf king growing.

Artemis looked up, disgust and hate corrupting her beautiful face.

"Lycaon," she spat, her voice full of venom and her hand instinctively reaching for an arrow

"Hold on, I have something you're going to want to hear bitch." Lycaon said making her stop reaching for an arrow while Lycaon walked out from behind the shadows. His tall muscled and furry body coming to stand in front of her. However she did not relax her pose as she curiously listened to whatever plan the filthy werewolf trying to do to save his life.

Artemis thought about leaping up and driving her dagger in his chest because of how close he was to her. _It would be so easy too,_ she thought, curiosity getting the better of her, she wanted to know what Lycaon wanted despite her massive hatred.

"You have a body made for fucking you know that?" Lycaon commented careless. "Those pink lips are just made for sucking cock and that tight, jiggly, firm ass... it has just the right amount of muscle and fat that just demands attention, just begging to be touched and your pussy mmm-mmm... that pussy desperately needs a cock in it and overall you just look incomplete without cum all over you and a cock in you somewhere."

Artemis spluttered, her rage increasing to massive proportions.

"Don't bother denying it," Lycaon continued, walking closer to her. "You have a hunger for monster-cock and cum, don't you?"

Artemis' hand remained frozen near her dagger, somehow her thoughts about taking the dagger and burying it in Lycaon's chest slowly disappeared.

Lycaon smirked and decided to go for it. He walked closer to her till his knees touched and started to separate her smooth thighs and making her silver skirt hike part, showing her white panties. Artemis shivered involuntarily when his furry knees tickled her thighs and her eyes widened in anger when Lycaon exposed his thick and long manhood in front of her eyes. His big sweaty balls hung in front of her and Artemis growled, taking the dagger in her hand preparing to strike the disgusting animal down. Considering the fact that Lycaon was at least a head taller than her, she still managed to make Lycaon doubt his plans with her furious glare.

"Drop that dagger," Lycaon warned. "Or I will tell every demigod, monster, titan and god about your encounter with the Minotaur and how you enjoyed it. I will even tell every monster in Tartarus about it and let them know that you're a slut for monster-cock so that they can appear in front of you to relish their lusty desires with you, especially the ones who you've killed numerous times.."

Artemis' eyes widened in stunning shock. She thought she was alone when she was with the Minotaur and unconsciously she moaned, remembering the thick Minotaur-cock inside her and in her mouth.

Lycaon smiled, hearing the goddess moan made his cock twitch.

"Please don't," Artemis pleaded. Her reputation and everything would be ruined if the news of her taken by the Minotaur and enjoying it leaked to Olympus and every where else. Her hunters would hate her and leave her. She didn't want that.

"I won't. If you do what I want," Lycaon said, his amber eyes glowing with lust.

Artemis dropped the dagger on the ground and looked down at the bulging shaft throbbing with need. She gulped nervously.

"Put your hand around it and get on your knees, I'm going to degrade you to the bitch that you are." Lycaon said.

She shakily and slowly got down on her knees and reluctantly put her hand around it, not wanting to touch her enemy's cock. Disgust taking over her beautiful features as she held the werewolf's cock in her small hand which was barely able to fit it around his thick shaft. She felt it throb in her hand and heard the werewolf standing above her groan.

"Stroke it," he commanded, annoyed by her still hand.

She straightened her back and gathered her nerves, hoping to get this over fast. Her hand started to move slow, up and down and the werewolf moaned above her, starting to thrust his hips and fucking her small smooth hand.

It disgusted Artemis to give her enemy pleasure. It disgusted her even further that a monster derived its sick pleasure from her.

"Spit on it," Lycaon said before moaning, enjoying the feel of her hand on his thick cock. It made it all the better to have the goddess of hunt, his enemy, to be kneeling before him and pleasuring him like a common slut.

Artemis did as he said and gathered a good amount of spit in her mouth before spitting it on his cock, she used her hand to lubricate his cock with her spit before continuing to stroke him off. This time using both her hands. Moving all the way down to his base and coming back up to the tip of his cock mixed with her spit and his pre-cum and giving his cock a quick twist with her hands every few seconds.

"Touch my balls," Lycaon said, wanting to see if she would use both her hands to do it or just one. If she did touch them, he had something special in mind to tell her and even if she didn't he'd say it anyway.

Artemis didn't bat an eye at his command. She lowered one of her hands to his big, hairy and sweaty balls and touched and massaged them, feeling them in her hand and continued to stroke his spit-covered shaft.

Lycoan moaned with increasing lust and he instead of telling her what he was planning to say, he decided to show her instead. His furry hand came up and threaded his fingers through her silky hair, wrapping it around his hand . Artemis bit her wetted lips, her thighs shaking and her panties dampening. The lust from being with the Minotaur was slowly coming back. The thick and long werewolf cock only increased her lust, it was just as big as the Minotaur's but slightly less thicker and she unconsciously moaned and closed her eyes.

Lycaon stepped even closer between her thighs, as much as he could and it was quite a bit. Artemis could feel him stepping closer and she wanted to push him away but another big part of her mind stopped her from doing it. The part of her that enjoyed having monster-cock. Artemis knew ever since the Minotaur's cock that she started to become more accepting to monsters and hoping that they all had big thick cocks and balls with lots of cum that would bring her endless pleasure.

His pre-cum covered cock tip touched her wet pink lips. Artemis moaned and licked her lips, her tongue coming to touch his tip and she licked the salty pre-cum and swallowed it. _"Do they all taste the same?"_ Artemis thought because it seemed so. She couldn't tell the difference between the Minotaur's and Lycaon's because they both tasted the same, nevertheless she delighted in the taste of his pre-cum.

Lycaon moaned at the feel of her hot wet tongue on his cock. He pat her head, making her look up at him and Artemis opened her silver eyes. Lycaon grunted at seeing those silver eyes that used to look at him with hate and disgust, but now they looked at him with lust and nothing else but lust. Lycaon then smelled something sweet, he sniffed the air and the smell was coming from between her thighs. The sweet honey-like smell made him growl viciously, a snarl forming on his mouth and his lusty hunger increased.

Artemis yelped when Lycaon gripped her shoulders in his big hands, forced her to stand up as she whined with the loss of his cock. He slapped her left tit with force, turned her around and shoved her onto her knees and hands. Lycaon yanked her skirt off, ripping it to pieces and Artemis winced when he tore her panties off of her.

Artemis tried to close her thighs on all fours, she didn't want to be in this position to her hunt's number one enemy. Lycaon growled and forced her legs apart, he knelt behind her and took a lick at her delicious wet pussy lips with his long tongue. Artemis released a loud moan.

Her hips pushed back at his face. _What are you doing?!_ One half of her mind screamed. _Because it feels so good!_ The other half of her mind screamed back, the part where it held all the lust for monster-cock and the desperate need to be fucked. Unknown to her, it's also the part that Aphrodite could affect the most, something that Aphrodite took full advantage of. Only unknown to Aphrodite once she had influenced that part it dominated the rest of the person's thoughts.

Artemis wasn't disappointed when Lycaon's tongue licked and teased her. Her toes curled, she shook and her legs quivered. Lycaon probed his tongue inside her pussy, enjoying the taste of her sweet honey, licking and swallowing it all down. Artemis arched and curled her back in response, moaning and gasping every time Lycaon moved his tongue either up or down, her eyes closed, her fingers curling up into a fist and then splaying out.

Artemis moaned sadly when Lycaon pulled away but Artemis then grunted when Lycaon's powerful frame leaned over her small body, his arms coming around to her front, groping her tits through her shirt and she moaned when she felt his hard shaft against her quivery thighs. Suddenly without warning, Lycaon gripped her t-shirt and bra in his hands and ripped them off her, letting her massive tits bounce with freedom.

A hot, bulging, twitching shaft penetrated her tight glistening moist cunt. Artemis moaned, accepting his driving thrust and gave up on trying to deny that she wasn't enjoying this. Lycaon growled and started to pound away at her tight womanhood. She screamed and couldn't believe how fast he thrust and how _**fucking good** _it felt to have a cock back inside her pussy. She shivered beneath his slamming thrusts. She grunted and moaned under his powerful driving thrusts and whimpered and answered his driving thrusts by pushing back at him.

"Bitch," Lycaon growled and pounded her tight needy cunt harder.

"Noooo," Artemis moaned unconsciously through the haze of pleasure.

"No? You are my bitch," Lycaon said through gritted teeth, groaning with pleasure as her tight wet cunt tightened around him. "You felt my big balls earlier? They are full of cum, cum that I will be shooting inside your needy cunt and your slutty mouth, over your face and all over those two mounds on your chest that you call your tits."

Artemis' eyes closed in sheer ecstasy and cried out her release, riding the wild and wonderful wave of pleasure. She bucked, thrashed and quivered under his muscled and furry body and arched like a cat against him. Lycaon smirked as the goddess orgasmed under him and continued to fuck her squirting pussy through her orgasm.

"Oh Chaos," Artemis moaned. "Oh fuck! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Lycaon smirked before pulling out slowly, leaving only the tip inside and stilled his movements.

"What are you doing?" Artemis whimpered. She moaned, twisting her head to look up at him and she tried to thrust her hips back at him but Lycaon held her still. "Why did you stop?"

Lycaon smirked as he looked at her pleading eyes.

"Beg me," Lycaon said, his wolfish teeth showing in a grin. He wanted that feeling of victory of having Artemis below him begging and pleading him to fuck her.

Artemis frantically twisted her head, shaking and nodding at the same time. She didn't want to beg him but she wanted him to fuck her.

"Beg me you bitch," Lycaon growled and twisted her erect nipples through her shirt and thrusted once hard making her yelp intermixed with pain and pleasure. "Beg me you cock-slut!"

Artemis writhed under his groping hands and wriggled her hips because getting that small amount of pleasure made her want more. Her mouth opened involuntarily and she begged and pleaded. The words came out fast, pleas and promises of so many things.  
She screamed and flushed, embarrassing herself to the smiling werewolf balls-deep inside of her. Lycaon's eyes were open in stunning shock at the words escaping her mouth and it made him feral with lust that the bitch that had been her enemy up till now had such a foul mouth and such a dirty mind on her.

Artemis took him to the hilt, and Lycaon thrust his hardness deep inside her, filling her to the brim with his shaft. Artemis screamed her pleasure and lifted her hips to his thrusting body and pressed her hips frantically against him. with every thrust,

Artemis was pushed forward, her ass slapping against Lycaon's legs and every so often he slapped her ass with his hand that wasn't gripping her hair, holding her tight so that she would be dragged back onto himself if she was pushed too far from one of his thrusts.

"You're my bitch, aren't you?" Lycaon grunted, slamming his cock inside her ruined, soaked pussy, loving the sounds of her pleasured screams and moans.

Artemis' lust was consuming her mind and she agreed with him. She was a bitch. She was a slut. She was a slut for monster-cock. And at the moment she was Lycaon's bitch and slut.

"Yessssss!" She moaned and screamed, haze, lust and pleasure overwhelming her mind. "I am your bitch! I am your slut! Just keep fucking me! Oh by the Gods, do not stop fucking me!"

Artemis grunted when she found her head was roughly shoved to the muddy ground by Lycaon's furry foot, grounding her face to the ground by her flushed pink cheek. She ignored the slight jolt of pain and instead focused on the never ending pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed against the ground, arched in unspeakable ecstasy, her body quivering and shaking. Her mouth open in a silent scream and her hazy silver-eyes staring at nothing. Her pussy convulsed and tightened around his monster-cock making him groan and bury himself to the hilt in her molten orgasming pussy. Artemis moaned and twitched, her hips wriggling as his cock throbbed and spasmed inside her. Spraying her walls white with a big load of hot potent cum.

"Yes! Yes! In me!" Artemis shouted. " Spurt your cum in me! Breed me!"

Lycaon groaned and pushed her head deeper into the mud, withdrawing his cock and sliding home again with a powerful thrust, he started oozing more cum inside her fertile pussy. He did it again and again, making her shake and quake under his powerful thrusts. Her tight cum-filled and juices soaked pussy tightened around his cock and milked him.

Lycaon pulled himself out of her tightness and got off of her. Artemis fell to the ground in a quivering and shaking heap. "Get up," he commanded as he stood above her.

Artemis did so. She managed to stand up for three seconds on her weak legs before she fell to the ground again in a pleasured haze and groaned. Lycaon had a smile on his face when Artemis fell to the ground in front of him. "Sooooooo...The bitch likes to remain on the ground, doesn't she?"

"No," Artemis denied, but grunted when Lycaon's hand gripped her hair and pulled her face up to meet his eyes, making her dangle in the air by a few centimeters.

"I said that **the bitch likes to remain on the ground, _doesn't_ she**?" Lycaon growled, managing to lean down and stroke his juices-covered cock in front of her lips. Lycaon smirked when Artemis shook her head yet licked her lips as if wanting that piece of monster-cock in her mouth.

Artemis gasped in stunning shock when his free hand slapped her cheek hard, leaving a red-hand print. She didn't understand why she enjoyed this... type of pleasure. Her lust-filled mind demanded to be degraded like this, to be slapped, to be used like a slut.

"Yess," she hissed through the haze of pleasure and pain.

"Yes what?"

"I like the ground. The ground is for sluts like me. I am made to be on the ground under you and your cock." Artemis admitted.

"Good slut," Lycaon complimented her making Artemis feel oddly proud and happy. Then he let go of her hair and she fell, crashing on the ground, collapsing in a heap due to exhaustion.

She yelped when Lycaon roughly helped her up and shoved her back against a tree. Lycaon gripped her leg and made use of her flexible body by placing her foot on his shoulder. This time unlike Artemis, who thought her pussy was going to be pleasured again, Lycaon had different thoughts and a different location in mind.

He teased her pussy with his cock, rubbing his dick up and down against her cunt's lips, letting some cum lubricate his dick before suddenly putting it against her asshole and thrusting up inside her small, tight ass.

"Oh sweet fuck!" Artemis cried out, her eyes watering up as she bit her lip. "It's big! It is fucking big! Fuck me! By Chaos, abuse my ass!"

Lycaon gave a wolfish grin at the submissive goddess and began to thrust harder and faster. Plunging his thick shaft to the hilt and out again. Lycaon's hands gripped her tits,he fondled and groped them without shame, twisting and pinching her erect nipples, running his tongue over them, occasionally sucking on them or biting her nipples making her gasp for breath as she bucked against his superior muscled body.

Lycaon groaned and his body stiffening up, his hips speeding up even faster as he thrust his cock deeper inside the goddess making her moan and yelp with his powerful thrusts. Lycaon grunted and buried himself to the hilt, balls-deep, inside her tight, firm and needy asshole.

Artemis screamed, pleasure taking over her senses as she twisted and bucked against him. Her legs quivered and she almost fell over again but Lycaon held her still against him.

"You are mine! Your tits are mine! Your pussy is mine! Your ass is mine! Your fucking body and mind are mine!" Lycaon roared and spilled his seed within her ass, fucking her like a bitch in heat. "I own you, slut!"

Artemis moaned, her eyes wide open in stunning shock, her hazed silver-eyes stared up at his amber-eyes filled with lust and staring down at her like she was his slave. His eyes demanded her to be a obedient bitch to him. Her cunt tightened and sprayed her juices on his thick shaft and she screamed again as she orgasmed.

"Yesss!" She submitted. "I'm yours. You own everything that I am and have! You own my mind and body!"

Lycaon grunted, pulling his still spurting cock out of her thoroughly abused ass and threw her leg off of his shoulder and shoved her onto her knees and made her face him. Lycaon had a smile on his face as he sprayed her face white with his thick cum.

She shivered in delight as his cum splattered on her face and she opened her mouth sticking out her tongue letting his river of cum plaster her face. He picked her up and thrusted her up against the tree, aimed his still-spurting cock and started spraying his cum all over her tits. Once they were covered he dropped her on her knees and let the last of his cum drip and ooze out and cover her ass that was facing him while enjoying hearing the goddess choke and gasp before he heard her attempt to swallow the cum inside her mouth.

"Don't you dare swallow that cum bitch!" he growled at her and walked around to face her, his cock, no longer spurting out cum, but it was still hard. Artemis then looked up at him when he growled "let me see you swallow it, you slut!". She smiled and opened her mouth, tuck her tongue out and showed the cu before closing it and loudly slurp and swallow the cum down her throat making her choke a bit. Lycaon groaned loudly at this as he felt his balls twitch and drag out the very last of his cum which was stored somewhere in them.

Artemis then attempted to take his cock in her mouth but Lycaon stopped her. Artemis confused pouted and then gasped as she felt even more cum splatter her face.

Shivers of pleasure continued to run through her body. Juices and cum dripped from her pussy and she moaned when Lycaon gripped her hair and shoved her face down on his wet cock. She licked and sucked with enthusiasm that she didn't know she had. She swallowed the taste of cum and her juices down her throat and on her tongue as she swirled it around the tip of his cock, her eyes sparkling with joy.

He shoved her head down against his balls, liking the way she choked and gagged on his full length and continued to try to please him without using any of her godly powers of not having to breathe.

Her eyes stared up at him with lust as he held her head before starting to thrust hard and fast, fucking her throat and his sweaty balls slapping against her chin.

"Such a good slut," he idly commented and laughed when he saw her eyes lit up with pride and joy. That just made him fuck her face harder. Overwhelming pleasure rode his body as the goddess, who was submissive and obedient below him like a pet, a bitch. She didn't even mind that he was hurting her and it was getting him off. Her lips were starting to bruise, tears were staining her cheeks yet her eyes were filled pleasure and lust towards him, and he could imagine her throat hurting. If only he had a camera to take a picture of Artemis on her knees with his cum on her face.

"Create a dog collar with the word's 'Lycaon's Bitch' on it"," Lycaon commanded, still fucking her throat and that made her confused yet she did what he said without questioning it. Out of thin air, a black dog collar fitted with flashing, white studs, which could not be missed and they read 'Lycaon's Slutty Bitch".

It appeared in her hand and he took them away from her. He gave a few quick thrusts inside her throat, while attaching it on her neck before shoving her off and letting her fall on her back and he managed a quick laugh when she moaned and shook under an orgasm before trying to get back on her knees before him.

Lycaon grunted and he stained her new accessory white in random patches with his cum from her tits, which he scooped up with his cock. And then he slapped his cum-covered cock head against her cheek, smiling when she didn't turn away from it and instead offered her other cheek.

"Now, you're going to be a good slut of mine," Lycaon said and Artemis sat up straight, despite her exhaustion. "You're first going to cure your exhaustion with that fucking godly power of yours, then you are going to wear this cum-stained collar and only this collar and walk back to your camp. And when you reach it you will crawl in front of your huntresses. There, you're going to show the cum on your body , _my cum,_ body to your hunters and declare yourself as a slut, _my slut_ to your hunters."

Artemis nodded so fast that he could barely tell how many times she nodded.

"You're going to force them to sit around and tell in explicit detail how much you enjoyed being my bitch to breed. My slut to fuck and how much you want to be fucked again and bred like a bitch. You will then tell them that if I want to fuck any of the hunters, then they can't deny me, fight me or run away from me. Then you will them them that as your punishment for killing so many of my pack, for every one dead wolf, one of your hunters will be fucked my me and then the rest of my pack until there are none left. "

Artemis' eyes were wide with lust, already thinking of who he would fuck and if she could be there to see it.

"If there is someone that is going to deny me, you are to bind them down for me." Lycaon said, saliva dripping from his mouth as he fantasised about fucking all the hunters.

Lycaon took a hold of her chin with one hand and used her other hand to pinch her cum-covered nipples hard which made her yelp. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Artemis moaned.

"Good, very good." Lycaon muttered before slapping her cheek one last time with his cock and left her kneeling on the ground. On his way leaving, he leaned down and gave a big slap on her firm ass right above where his cum stuck to her ass, leaving a red-print and he left a yelping Artemis behind him.

Artemis stood up on quivering legs as her entire body shook in the aftermath.. she moaned as his thick cum dripped out of her pussy and ass. She didn't like this so she summoned two but plugs and held them in. She left the clearing and started to walk towards her camp and hunters—clad only in a stained collar.

 **-Few minutes later-**

Aphrodite was frozen as she looked at Artemis walk away on her sex orb. She licked her lips. Artemis' cum-covered tits and face were turning her on so much and she wanted to rush there and push Artemis to the ground and take her. She wanted to peel away those stained panties and stuff them inside Artemis' mouth.

Aphrodite wanted to grow a cock and push Artemis on her back and fuck her and add her juices and cum to what was already on Artemis.

She felt all this even though it had only been, what? 20 minutes since her fucking session with Cerberus. She started feeling horny again.

"Fuck," Aphrodite moaned and tuned her orb to see what other Huntress was in a fuck session and could she fuck one of them or fuck some other monster.


	9. The Cyclopes and the Huntress

The summer sun shone down on Zoe's copper colored skin and her long black hair as she walked through the woods. As gently as she could, she stepped over the leaves and sticks trying to make no noise, her ears alert to the faintest sound that could mean danger. Zoe knew there were many things in the forest that harbored evil intentions, but today everything seemed innocent.

The heat, the heat was another matter. She felt like she was baked and she realized that she was over two hour's walk away from the Camp-Half-Blood and she was still another two hours away from the camp of Artemis. She groaned and kept on walking with each step feeling like 100. The heat was really starting to just piss her off as she was sweaty and sticky. It also didn't help that Chiron had accidentally ripped her clothes during their fucking and had given her an over sized t-shirt to wear, which stuck to her with her sweat. She was also still covered in Thalia's juices from the the fuck session with Chiron.

As she walked she wondered to her self that 'Where the Hades had Thalia learned how to fuck like that?'. She seemed like a daughter of Aphrodite not one of Zeus' with Chiron. What had made it more irritating was that Chiron had liked this and paid Thalia a bit more attention than Zoe.

She had, at the time loved Chiron's cum and Thalia's juices splashing and dripping on her but now after they had dried up, she it just stuck to her like a second layer of skin and just made her feel dirty. And if she had to return to Artemis' camp, she couldn't let Artemis see her in her current state otherwise she would find out and most probably kill her, Thalia and Chiron. Well...maybe not Chiron, but still she might rein havoc on Camp Half-Blood or something.

She shivered with that thought and then turned her head when she heard something. The sound of running water reached her ears and a grin spread over her pink lips which showed her brilliant white teeth as the huntress ran through the woods towards the sound. This way she could wash herself, Artemis would never be able find out from her current and she could also deal with the heat. It was like killing three birds with one stone, three really annoying birds.

Zoe laughed when she reached the shady side of the forest near the rocky hills. Clean water fell in a stream down from the hill, collecting in a pool that looked perfect for a nice little bath. Zoe quickly looked around. She hadn't seen anything even remotely dangerous yet, and the clearing was surrounded by leaves and bushes, it would be difficult to find her.

Zoe's decision was made, she rapidly stripped off her over sized T-shirt and underwear, exposing her cum-and-juice covered body to the sun. A thrill sped through her and she quickly took the underwear, that Thalia had loaned her, off exposing her wonderful boobs to the warm air. The warm wind on her bare skin was making her shiver.

Smiling to herself, Zoe dipped one foot in the water. It was cold and her nipples hardened. She giggled, plunging in feeling the cold all over her bare skin. It felt incredible with the heat of the day. Ducking under, she let the water soak her hair, then breached the surface in an spray of droplets.

This suddenly this triggered her memory of herself in front of Chiron's dick with her tongue out, moaning as Chrion had jizzed on her. She closed her eyes and lowered her hand to her pussy, under the water while her free hand ran itself over her left boob, squeezing, fondling and rubbing the nipple as she moaned.

Zoe was so distracted that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps until they the loud stomps fell on the pool's edge. Her blood froze and her coppery skin paled as she heard the mocking voice of Cyclopes.

There were three of them, standing near the pool where she had left her clothes. One of them lifted her t-shirt up and was examining it, the second one had lifted her underwear up to his face, breathing in her scent while the third was observing her upper body with a lusty look as she tried to cover herself up with her hands making the cyclops grunt. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and widened her eyes as she saw their lion clothes stretch. She wondered what was causing this and then she realized, because she was covering up her upper body, she was squeezing her tits together in a very slutty manner. She dropped her hands quickly and quickly swam to the other side of the lake.

She then did what any huntress of Artemis would do when alone, startled and found naked and surrounded by men or monsters. She had two choices, either to kill them or to run for it and because she didn't have her weapons she decided to get the fuck out of there. Zoe swiftly leaped from the pool, her naked body shining in the sun, as she started running away from the three cyclopes.

She pushed quickly through the leaves to run – elation surged in her chest, thinking that she had a chance at getting away and she looked back towards the pool stupidly just before she felt a strong hand push her stomach with so much force that she doubled over, coughing.

 _'A fourth one!'_ She thought gasping for breath as strong fingers curled into her hair, and dragged her back to the pool, her arms and legs flailing. her ass kept getting

The grunts and growls of triumph greeted the cyclops holding her up in the air by her hair, when the other three realized that their prize wasn't lost.

"Let me go or my lady Artemis will have your heads!" Zoe yelled, despite her fear, relishing in seeing the four cyclopes flinch. Zoe knew that she and Artemis had a good reputation of hunting monsters down relentlessly and she hoped to use that.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I never hear a woman talk," said a cyclops, his voice deep and strong, running a finger over his club. "Just scream."

"It's cause your usually are bashing their heads in with your club." the cyclops holding her said.

Zoe blanched when she saw the cyclopes nodding.

"I can make them scream without a club." another cyclops stated, sniffing her panties while grabbing his crotch with a laugh.

"Oy! This one's mine to fuck first, I caught the slut!" the cyclops holding her growled threatening. His thick hand ran over her naked ass while Zoe managed to flail her legs powerfully, hitting the cyclopes in the chest. He growled and slapped her ass so hard that she fell over on the grass, landing on her stomach.

"Watch it huntress," he said, bringing her up to his face. Zoe kicked and writhed as he used his other hand and squeezed her ass.  
"I think we need to teach you a a lesson bitch."

As the other cyclopes whooped, Zoe widened her eyes up with shock when she realized what was going to happen

The cyclops then shoved her forwards over a rough rock and dropped his loincloth. Zoe was sure that the cyclopes rough weight would be over her body and its big cock would go inside her pussy. With a jolt she realized that the cyclops would immediately realize she had been fucking with Chrion. Well maybe not Chrion, but he'd know she'd been fucking, her pussy still had Chrion's cum in it.

Instead, the cyclops' powerful hand came down on her ass. A sharp smack made its way to her ears as he slapped her butt again, making her ass jiggle.

Jolts of pain from this made her scream until another cyclops stuffed her mouth with Thalia's cum and juice stained panties.

Zoe's eyes watered and her cheeks stained with tears as she squirmed under his blows. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. She tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled sound which sounded like pleasured moaning. And every time the cyclopes heard this, the next slap would be harder so she gave up screaming.

Her eyes opened in shock when she felt something hard, thick and long press against her thigh. Her cheeks reddened as she realized what it was. Her eyes then widened as she worked out from the tip that was poking her tight, this was bigger than Chiron's.

The thrill from fucking Chiron with Thalia slowly came back, twice as strong than the last time, as her tongue tasted Chiron's cum and Thalia's juices on the panties in her mouth. She squirmed as this hand hit her again but this time voluntarily, she raised her red ass up for the next blow.

 _What the fuck are you doing?!_ Half her mind screamed at her.  
 _I'm living my life the way I should have a long time ago!_ The other half screamed back.

The cyclops, with his thick shaft between her legs sniffed the air, letting the trembling huntress rest on the rock. It smelled like honey and he licked his lips. Looking down at the huntress, her pussy peeking out between her thighs glistening with wetness and the cyclops realized that the huntress was enjoying it. His cock twitched when her wetness dripped on it, pre-cum leaking out of its tip.

Zoe squealed when the cyclops rolled her onto her back and spread her legs apart. Zoe didn't have time to register what he was doing until his thick shaft penetrtated her womanhood and the three watching cyclopes crowed with delight. Zoe moaned when the cyclops above her thrust his thick cock inside her.

The fuck? This slut has been fucking someone, I've fucked enough bitches to know when a whore has been fucking." At this the other cylopes cheered and whopped louder. They shouted things like:  
"Let's give the bitch what she deserves!"  
"Let's fuck the slutty whore!"  
"Degrade the bitch!"

Hearing this the cyclops inside her started to fuck her harder and faster. Zoe's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she came. The cyclops thrusting inside her could feel it, her pussy convulsing and tightening and spilling her juices on his cock as he continued to thrust through her orgasm.

A cyclops came to stand above her head, his monstrous cock above her open mouth and Zoe willingly opened her mouth and licked her lips staring at the impressive monster's shaft. The cyclops thrust its shaft inside her mouth with a grunt and Zoe, shamelessly and filed with lust sucked on it. Her tongue swirling and licking, swallowing the steady stream of pre-cum. Her hands came up to touch her boobs which were aching for attention but the two remaining cyclopes came to stand at her sides, grabbed her hands and guided them towards their cocks.

Zoe moaned, her hands stroking the thick long shafts, she sucked on the big cock in her mouth and thrust her hips back at the cyclops thrusting its throbbing shaft inside her moist cunt. Zoe moaned against his thick cock, wet with her saliva and enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum, the feel of the cocks in her hands and the rough thrusts from the fourth cyclops.

 _'If Artemis were to find me and if she were to disturb me or kill these cyclops, I would leave her hunt and angrily scream at her for disturbing this wonderful moment. Hades, I'd probably make an attempt to make Artemis join me.'  
_ Zoe thought, accepting the massive amount of lust that was running through her mind.

Zoe shattered under the climax, shock waves of pleasure sizzled and her sweaty body shuddered as she came again. Her head bobbed frantically and her hips twisted violently against his hips. She screamed and moaned against his cock as the cyclops buried his cock to the hilt and stopping. His throbbing dick pulsed and exploded inside her, spilling his hot thick cum into her utterly ruined pussy.

The cyclops pulled its erect cock out of her pussy making her moan with loss and yelp when he brushed against her clit.

"Lets switch," the cyclops that just fucked watched his cum and her juices dribble out of her cunt. He stroked his cum and juices covered cock.

"Hold on," the cyclops fucking her mouth said and sped up his thrusts. Zoe moaned as the cyclops fucked her mouth faster and harder, in and out of her sloppy throat. She choked and gagged, her eyes tearing up yet continued to try to lick, suck and swallow.

The cyclops stopped its thrusting, burying himself down her throat and Zoe closed her eyes as the thick cock pulsed and spilled its sperm down her throat making her gag and swallow. Zoe swallowed with enthusiasm, enjoying the taste of his cum. His sweaty and hairy big balls rested on her chin.

The cyclops pulled out, his throbbing cock dripped cum and saliva down onto her face that she tried to catch with her open mouth, gasping for breath. Some she caught, rest landed with a splatter on her cheeks.

The other two also gripped her hands as they exploded, covering her tits as they spurted out their release

"She's a good sucker," The cyclops commented as they switched.

Zoe moaned when he pushed his wet thick cock inside her sloppy cum-filled cunt. He gripped her long,smooth legs and held them onto his shoulders and hit her g-spot making her release a deep moan and arch her back with pleasure.

Her empty mouth was filled by the thick cock covered in cum and her juices that she enthusiastically sucked on. Licking the taste of the wonderful taste of cum and her honeyed-juices, swallowing the mixture down her throat and licked the tip of his head.

The other two cyclopes now looking a bit unhappy with their current positions switched sides and let her hands work her magic on their cocks and balls.

Her hands continued to pump the two aching bulges in her hands as the two cyclopes played with her aching tits, ignoring the fact that they were touching each other's cum. They twisted and pinched her nipples making her gasp in pain mixed with pleasure. Their meaty hands grabbed, groped and fondled her breasts.

"This. Is. So. FUCKING. Amazing!" Zoe thought to herself in between thrusts while she slipped away into her little fuck session with the cyclopes unaware of time.

Zoe lost count of how many times they switched and fucked her ruined sopping pussy. All she knew was endless pleasure as the four cyclopes used her willing pleasured and to be given pleasure body for themselves. Her lips were bruised and her cheeks were stained with tears, tits were white from their cum and aching from their groping and her nipples stood out, erect.

Her pussy, even after taking four large shafts to the hilt was still tight around their cock. She lost count of how many times they filled her cunt to the brim with their cum. When a cyclops pulled out, her cunt pushed the hot cum out before another came between her thighs with his shaft hot and hard and slid himself home again.

Zoe knew she had swallowed at least 15 or more loads of warm cum and her own juices down her throat and her salivating mouth begged for more. When the cyclopes wanted to change positions, she did so happily.  
When they told her to get on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air, she did so fast that it made her look like a bitch in heat.  
When two of them started to lay down on the ground, Zoe didn't even think about it. She just stood up on quivering legs before crouching down and impaling herself to the hilt on their thick cocks and rode them and sucked the two cyclopes off who stood.

It didn't bother her when the cyclops gripped her head with two hands and used her mouth as a pussy. She choked and gagged and felt pain, but the pleasure overrode that pain and she moaned happily as the cyclops force-fed his cock to her open mouth, pushing her head back and forth on his cock and spilling his sperm deep in her throat.

When the cyclopes called her a slut, she promised to be to their personal slut. When the cyclopes asked if they could come back and fuck her again, she agreed without a moment of hesitation.  
In fact, if they did come back to fuck her again, she promised to be naked and wet, with her legs spread for them, ready to be fucked.

When they said that they'll bring more of their friends to fuck her,  
Zoe moaned and told them to bring them all and that she would be ride them all.

When the cyclops who was thrusting deep into her pussy idly commented about wanting to fuck Artemis or another huntress. Zoe had screamed and moaned against the thick cock in her mouth, she had shivered and orgasmed, spraying her juices on his shaft.

"I'll help you fuck my lady, Artemis!" Zoe had then screamed, her eyes glistening with lust, "I'll help you fuck any huntress you want!"

The cyclopes were frozen in amazement, amazement at how they managed to fuck the huntress into so much pleasure and submissiveness that she'd help them fuck the goddess Artemis or any another huntress of their choice.

All at once their cocks throbbed and twitched, releasing their release hot cum inside her pussy, ass and throat and the other cyclops spurted cum after cum on her boobs.

Zoe passed out from the sensory overload of pleasure. She fell in a heap of quivering mess with cum staining her sweaty body. The cyclopes didn't stop and continued to use her passed out body. They came again, instead this time surrounding her and spurting cum on her hair, face and thighs and anywhere their cum reached.

"We'll come back again?" A cyclopes asked.

"Of course you stupid idiot," Another answered and slapped his head.

The last two cyclopes walked behind the passed out huntress and both said at the same time. "Bianaca"

They gave a belly-rumbling laugh as they walked away from Zoe, who did not look like she was getting up any time soon.

"Yes, what I wouldn't give to have the daughter of Hades below me."

 **-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Aphrodite blinked into existence, amazed at how willing Zoe was after just using a tiny minuscule of her power with Chiron, and this time she didn't interfere one bit.

The horny bitch did it all herself. Aphrodite's panties were damp and her thighs were rubbing. She couldn't believe how hot and aroused Zoe was after she used her powers on her after Chiron.

"Zoe's first gang bang," Aphrodite murmured, her eyes still wide on Zoe's cum-stained body. She remained on the ground, her tits facing the sky, her face to the side with her lips parted and cum dribbling out.  
Her legs were spread and shaking, her glistening pussy dripped with cum and her juices down.

"Such a monster-cock slut," Aphrodite commented when she saw some cum slowly leak out from her ass.

"I too hope you help those cyclopes fuck Bianca," Aphrodite said, her fingers rubbing her wet pussy through her damp panties. "I want to see the bitch spit-roasted."

"But I wonder how Artemis will...

* * *

 **Guys, I'm sorry. I released the update 3 days later than planned but it's been one hell of a week.**

 **School's killed me. Homework's killed me even further. Then gym with friends revived me as a zombie and killed me again.**

 **Ad then my friend tells me the world's meant to either end or begin to end on 233rd September 2017, which is tomorrow.**

 **I mean the fuck? On Sunday, me along with all of you (if you've been born before 2012) will have lived through 2 threats the world will end.  
2012 and tomorrow.**

 **Anyway that's this chapter and I'm writing the next but I wont have it finished any time soon as...well life in general.**

 **Plz Share, Like and Review**  
 **(If we do manage to live through tomorrow, blink blink/wink wink)**

 **Peace Out!**


	10. Camp Slut

_**Just because my best friend, the person who checks my work and told me to start writing fanfiction, requested for Piper.  
**_ _ **So this one's for you.**_ _ **  
**_

 _Plus you know what they say, women always win._

* * *

Piper relaxed, sighed and leaned back in the warm pond. The water soothed her. She sighed as she felt cleaner, closed her eyes and basked in the warmth from the sun. She groaned when an image of a cock flashed in her mind and she felt her breasts ache with need. Her hands came out from under the water and she touched and squeezed her tits that were above the water for anyone to see.

She moaned and groped her needy tits and rolled her pink erect nipples between her fingers. She panted with effort and opened her eyes as she used her powers from her mother, Aphrodite, and changed her appearance. She grew in height until she was 1m 70, and more of her naked body became visible above the water. The pond was shallow enough that due to her new height, her pussy was just below the water level. Her tits developed from big to way more than a handful. If she had to guess, they were at least 38E.

Just like Jason's favorite pornstar's Lisa Ann, who incidentally was also a daughter of Aphrodite. As she changed her appearance, she changed her hair color from brown to blonde and her eyes to stormy grey. After all, this was why Jason had cheated on her. He probably had a thing for blonde sluts.

Piper stared at her/Annabeth's reflection in the water. She hated it, she changed back into herself and decided she would get Jason back for this.  
She was going to fuck the first cock she'd see and if the cock belonged to either Leo, Percy, or anybody else who would equally hurt Annabeth and Jason, then it would be even better.

As she continued starting at the reflection, she decided to change back into her own self, keeping the new adaptions like the height, the boob size, etc. She then closed her eyes, enjoyed the pond's heat and continued roaming her new body.

She gasped when she pinched her new sized nipples and she felt the tingle race through her making her shiver. She was so occupied with herself that she didn't hear anyone coming near her. But she did hear the groan that came from her left and she flinched before freezing and stopping her motions. Her eyes shone with lust and terror before she managed to turn her head and her eyes widened upon the sight.

She recognized the Satyr as Grover Underwood...more specifically Percy's friend, the one who had brought Percy to camp. But her eyes locked onto his hand, his hand that was stroking his hard cock back and forth and she licked her lips at the sight of pre-cum dripping from its tip. Grover's lips were parted slightly as he breathed heavily, his eyes were darkening with lust and they were locked on her tits and her wet lips.

Next to Artemis, Piper was his was his favorite female. He didn't mind nor care if she was or wasn't in a relationship. He knew that he shouldn't have fantasies about another man's girl especially Jason's, one of the most powerful demigods alive, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted her to worship him on her knees with her lips wrapped around his cock and face-fucking herself on it.  
He wanted to bend her over and take her from behind.  
He wanted her on top of him riding his cock like a slut desperate for it.  
He wanted to do that and so many other things to her.

Grover stepped closer to the pond, and he stiffened as he loosened a rough breath. His cock pulsed in his hand and he aimed at the demigoddess whose eyes were on his cock. He groaned, annoyed that he came so soon but pleasured to fulfill one of his fantasies. Piper moaned as the first shot of thick sperm splattered on her tits and she rubbed it all over her nipples. He shifted on his feet and she yelped with surprise when he began to splatter and paint her face white with his cum.

She moaned and closed her eyes when she felt some land slightly above her eye. Cum dropped down her lips as she licked them. She tasted Grover's salty cum and swallowed it down her throat. She gasped when she felt more of his cum hit her cheek. For a moment she wondered what she looked like; in the pond, with a satyr next to and above her with his cock out and aiming at her face, and her naked, her face dirty with his seed.

She climbed out of the pond, glistening wet, and dropped to her knees in front of Grover. She gave a disappointed sigh when she noticed the cock softening before her.  
Using her powers from her mother, she kissed his tip and Grover groaned, and freaked out slightly when his cock gave a bright pink glow. His eyes went wide when he felt his cock harden again, his balls increasing in size and he gasped when his cock continued to increase in length and it stood rock hard at a solid 9 inches long.

She was entranced by his cock. She quivered and her pussy tingled with need. After a moment of hesitation she decided to make Grover one happy Satyr. Piper wrapped her hand around his thick cock and felt it throb. Grover groaned above her and thrust his hips forward. His eyes were on Piper who was staring at his cock and her own hand and she was captivated by it. She began to move her hand back and forth, stroking his wet cock.

She leaned forward and tasted the tip of his cock with her tongue, she smiled when his cock twitched at the warmth of her tongue and she enjoyed the taste of his cock. She moved her hand down to his base before wrapping her lips around his cock. Grover grunted as she took him in her hot and wet mouth. She sucked, her cheeks hollowing and her tongue did circles around his tip and his moans turned her on even more as her pussy glistened and shone with need.

Piper looked up at him, her eyes glowing with lust and pushed her head down more on his cock until she had 6 inches in her mouth. She pulled off, saliva on his cock before she pushed back down fast and rough all the while her eyes remained on his and she shivered from his look.

His expression screamed of bliss and lust, his eyes darkening with thirst and an urge to fuck the goddess. Grover smirked down at her before smiling—albeit a slight cruel smile—and gripped her sweet hair in his hand and yanked her forward. Piper gagged and her eyes watered as he forced his cock down and deep in her throat. She choked and pre-cum trickled from the sides of her mouth.

Her face began to turn red when Grover released her, still holding onto her hair. She coughed, saliva dropping from her mouth and wetting her chin before he pulled her hair again and forced his cock back into her mouth. "Open your mouth wider bitch!" he said and she complied. He smiled at her before using both of his hands to hold her still. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back into her mouth hard and fast. Her hand squeezed her tits and nipples, her other hand moved down between her thighs and rubbed her wet pussy.

Her lips and chin started to hurt, she groaned, her voice muffled by his cock that pounded away at her mouth.

"Fuck," Grover grunted and pulled out of mouth with a strand of saliva connecting from her lips to his cock before it broke and fell between her tits. She moaned and rubbed it on her skin. Grover slapped her cheeks with his cock and laughed at the expression of disapointment on her face but it was overpowered by her arousal.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Grover murmured and she barely registered his words when she found herself twisted around and pushed onto her knees and hands by his hand on her back. Her cheek rubbed against the grass and her ass remained upright, and her pussy glistened with her wetness. She gasped when Grover pushed her legs wider apart.

"Oh!" She yelped when he began to push his cock into her.

"Fucking gods," Grover grunted before his lust spiked to epic proportions.

Piper whined when Grover pulled out and left the tip against her pussy, "Why'd you stop fucking me?". She pushed her hips back at him but he held her still and she asked him again.

His lust spiked again as he thrust forward with brutal force. She screamed as he pushed all 9 inches into her and began to thrusting, hard and fast. She grunted, ignoring the stinging pain of her pussy stretched open before she realized the tingling inside her that started to rise up. She closed her eyes as the Satyr behind her pounded into her with powerful and aggressive thrusts.

A hunger rose inside her as moans began to come from her mouth. Grover gave a chuckle when he felt her climax. Her body stiffened and a pleasured scream tore itself from her throat. Her head twisted and rolled, her toes curled as the pleasure rose to an inferno inside her. Her pussy clenched around the cock she was fucked by. Artemis moaned, she felt his cock throbbing and pulsing inside her. Grover grunted and shot his seed deep into her cunt and didn't stop. He kept going, thanks to her earlier use of power. He remained hard and stiff as he emptied his balls inside her.

Grover opened his mouth to say something but stopped with his mouth parted when he noticed two Satyrs walk out from behind the trees. It was Coach Hedge and Don, both had their hands wrapped around their own cocks and stroked themselves to the amazing sight of Artemis fucked.

Grover smirked before making a come-here motion with his fingers. The two Satyrs who were watching walked forward silently and stood in front of Piper. Grover drove his cock into her depths and pulled her hair hard. She screamed.

"I have a surprise for you," Grover murmured when he leaned down slightly and breathed on her neck making her shiver. "Open your eyes slut."

She did as he said and her lustful katropis eyes immediately fixed on the two hard and long cocks in front of her. She didn't waste any time as her hands came up from the ground and wrapped around the thick cocks. She began to stroke them fast and didn't even pay attention to who the two newcomers were.

Coach Hedge stepped forward and crouched down slightly and Piper brought her face closer to his cock and began to suck. Her tongue lapped at the head and her cheeks hollowed out as she swallowed the pre-cum. "By the cunt of Aphrodite! I always thought that you were just a slut that Jason kept around for sex only, but who knew that you are actually such a horny slut!" he stated, laughing with the others.

"Yeah I thought something, somewhat similar about Annabeth." Grover casually threw in as he, with Don fondled Piper's wonderful tits and her ass. "I always though she was such a prude, a smart one but a prude nonetheless, but she proved me wrong, she fucked me so many times that I know think of her as a horny bimbo slut." Grover told them.

He then did something that Piper didn't expect. He slapped the demigoddess. Hard.

Piper screamed onto Coach Hedge's cock and jolted forward as she took the Coach even deeper in her mouth.

"I know that Annabeth fucked Jason and that you know and also that Annabeth suspects that you know." Grover told her as he slapped her ass. "I also know about how you keep looking at Annabeth as if your wondering who's better, well...I actually have an idea for you to see who's better," Grover said before telling Coach Hedge to pull out.

He looked at Don and the Coach and it was as if they understood what Grover wanted to do. Grover laid down on the harsh ground but ignored it in thinking of what was going to happen. Don and the Coach both gripped Piper and raised her upright on her shaky legs. They helped her onto Grover and pushed her on top of him. Grover smiled at her and held his cock straight pointed at her pussy. She sunk down on him and took him deep into her. She moaned and fell over onto his chest. Her tits rubbed along his naked chest and she tried to move but Grover held her hips still.

Don moved to the side of her and gripped her hair and pulled her up. He pushed his cock in her face and Piper's mouth was invaded by his cock and her tongue immediately dragged and licked his head before she took him in her mouth. Coach Hedge stared down at her tight ass hole and spat a large glob of saliva on it and rubbed it. Piper stiffened when she felt a finger prod her tight hole.

"Relax," Grover whispered. Piper did her best to relax and managed to, a bit. The Coach then pushed his finger into her ass, spat again and rubbed it and started to lube up her ass to take his cock. He pulled his finger out and something harder and bigger replaced it before she realized what it was. Piper screamed against the cock in her mouth when the thick cock popped into her barely-fucked ass.

"Gods… she's fucking tight," Coach grunted and pushed deeper into her with single-mindedness.

"That she fucking is," Grover agreed and he couldn't help but find this amazing as they double-teamed the demigoddess with Don having his way with her mouth.

"Fuck," Coach grunted as he managed to get all 8 inches into her.

Piper grunted as she was stuffed full of cock in every hole, her eyes watered slightly from the agony of her ass being abused.

"Lets give her the experience of a lifetime," Grover said.

Slowly her world just blurred away when they began to thrust into her. One would pull out and the other would thrust into her and they kept fucking her like that. Her eyes were hazy with the pleasure of three cocks in her and bringing her to completely unknown heights of pleasure. Don's eyes were wide as he looked at his two friends fucking the goddess and he began to roughly push Piper's head back and forth on his cock as he choked and made her gag on his cock.

A state of euphoria took over her. Don pulled his cock from her mouth. She screamed, her eyes wild and wide, as she rode the clouds of pleasure. Her pussy and ass clenched and tightened around the two cocks inside her. Coach Hedge and Grover both grunted and arched their backs as they both impaled their full lengths inside the goddess and came. Piper moaned, her tongue lolled out as Don's cock throbbed in front of her face and splattered her face and tongue white with his cum, startling her.

She cried with pleasure through orgasm as the two cocks throbbed inside her and painted her walls white with their seed.

The foursome all relaxed together. Piper whined when she felt their cocks inside her soften and cum trickled from all of her very thoroughly, fucked holes. The cock in front of her face softened but that didn't stop her from licking and sucking it clean.

She felt empty when the two cocks pulled out of her cunt. She was pushed over onto the ground on her back and when she looked up she saw Grover Coach Hedge and the new satyr, who she also recognized as Don from Camp Jupiter. For a moment she thought that they were going to be nice and continue fucking her but no, that was it.

Her eyes fluttered when she noticed that they were leaving and not even telling her anything. But before they left all Piper heard was two things:  
"The whore can give Drew a run for her money, and she's the Camp's Slut!"  
"Nah man, Piper is the new Camp Slut!"

It made her feel proud, even though it made her feel like a slut, she had been called better than the blonde bimbo whore who had made Jason cheat on that The pleasure lapped at her insides when the trio disappeared from her line of sight and she realized that she liked feeling like a used whore.

"I should definitely fuck people and be more like Drew, **The Camp Slut!** "

* * *

 ** _I just realized...it's my birthday today! 4th of October! Whoo!_**

 ** _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..., yeah I know, Ima just spend my birthday with whoever feels like they want to hang out with me.. *sniffs* ...I'm so lonely..._**

 ** _Syc!  
_** ** _I do actually have friends, family and plans who actually want to spend time with me including that *someone* who asked about this story...;)  
What did you guys think, I'm a sad old man who gets pleasure by writing fanfiction?  
I mean c'mon, I'm not even 23 yet! Plus I have friends who like me, and maybe a girlfriend if I play my game right...know what I'm saying?_**

 ** _Plz Share, Review and Peace!_**

 ** _I'm out! (I have a cake to eat and presents to unwrap)_**


	11. Aphrodite & Bianca

Bianca knelt before the blonde-haired woman in front of her. She couldn't believe this and looked up into the ever changing, enchanting eyes belonging to a pale-skinned monster. The very monster who threatened her existence in the Hunt, the one who she was tracking down.

"Aphrodite," she spat.

"You are indeed correct, my dear huntress," she said.

"Alright," the demigod sighed. "What is it that you want?"

Bianca recognized the smile Aphrodite showed and it was her dangerous kind of smile. A shiver raced down her spine making her wonder what the cursed woman had in mind for her. She came here for one thing but instead she lay on her knees for another.

"You want to silence me. You want to make sure I stay quiet and not spread rumors about you to your mistress, Artemis," she said.

Bianca nodded. Fire burned in her eyes as she desired to slice the goddesses throat open, even though that would do nothing to help her.

"Unfortunately, even if you do manage to hurt me, I can still continue to spread some rumors about you. Truths and stories that you do not want to spread out there." Aphrodite smirked. "However, there is a way for you to keep me silent."

Bianca sighed. She wished for the ground to open up and drag her down but she swallowed the nervous lump down her throat and said. "What is it. What do you want?"

Aphrodite smirked and walked circles around the kneeling goddess. She still couldn't fathom the fact of the virgin was no longer a virgin, the demigoddess had fucked Blackjack and the other Pegasi numerous times.

Bianca shivered. She felt hunted which she should not feel because she is _the_ hunter. She is the predator, but right now at this exact moment, she understood that she wasn't the hunter. She wanted to grip the bare feet of Medusa that passed in front of her face every few seconds with a bone-crushing grip and pull her down and jump on top of her and establish dominance.

"How did Blackjack's dick taste?"

At that moment, Bianca's brain froze at the unexpected question before it warmed up from the memories of the encounter with the bull. Delightful, salty, amazing and she wanted more of it.

Aphrodite gripped her jaw, pulling her head up and stared down at the huntress. A few seconds later she released her. She bent over slightly and looked into Bianca's eyes before brushing her cheek with a single finger. Discomfort from the rough handling and her cheek burned from the touch. A touch that lit up her nerves. She sighed and flushed red but leaned her head towards the finger.

"And don't even think about lying to me" Aphrodite said.

Bianca listened. What happened to her voice? It sounded dreamy, sultry, alluring and hypnotizing. Why did she lie? She didn't want to lie. She should tell the truth. She liked this voice and she wanted to hear more of it.

"How did Blackjack's cock taste? Did you enjoy it?" The sensual voice continued.

Memories flashed and she saw fragments of the Pegasus. He fucked her mouth so good. "It tasted…. sweet and salty, and that's an experience I enjoyed and want to do again."

"How did he treat you?"

The finger on her cheek trailed down. She moaned from the sensation it left behind as it moved down to her neck and to her cleavage. She moaned. "Rough. Hard. It treated me like… like a whore. Me, a demigoddess, some huntresses who was nothing more than a piece of meat for him to satisfy his lustful desires."

Aphrodite smiled and walked to the huntresses' side. She bent over and her hand moved further down and she gripped her boobs with a tight vice and squeezed.

"And did you enjoy it? Did you want more?" she whispered close to her ear. She then licked her ear. Aphrodite smiled when she swayed, shook and looked breathless. She then pinched and twisted the nipples and enjoyed the sound of a sharp inhale.

Bianca's nerves were wrecked and out of control. A pillar of flame kept on rising inside of her and she reminisced. Blackjack had taken absolute control of her mouth and dominated her. She remembered having zero control over the situation and she enjoyed that. She did not want to admit it but she enjoyed it.

"Yes!" she screamed, her eyes wide and passion burned in them. "I enjoyed it! I loved it! I wanted more!"

"Good, good," Aphrodite casually commented, "now follow me."

Bianca began to stand up when she "oomphed" when she was pushed back down.

"No, no, no," Aphrodite said. "I want you to follow me on your knees, just like you got on your knees for the Pegasi."

No matter what she did, she couldn't deny that sweet voice, there was no way she couldn't deny her. She stayed on her knees and started crawling. Small rocks dug into her knees on the dirty, grassy ground and she could not think anything more degrading than this. Except the recent action she had with the Pegasi. She had felt degraded, humiliated and brutalized. Then again it was also gratifying, enjoyable and _satisfying._

This is plain humiliating and she was excited. Excited and wet. Her eyes roamed and fixated on Aphrodite's ass as it bounced and jiggled with every step, as Aphrodite purposely swayed it as she walked.

A wooden door with fading blue paint. Aphrodite opened it and stepped to the side. "Go on. Get inside," she said.

Bianca crawled inside. The room smelled of sex and she breathed it in. The place looked never cleaned but in the middle of the room there lay a queen-sized bed with red silky sheets and white pillows.

She knew what happened on that bed and she instantly knew where she was. This was Aphrodite's room in her sex palace, how they got here she had no clue but she could only guess what will happen next.

The door slammed shut and locked. Aphrodite walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed and crisscrossed her legs. She looked the huntress over and over and appreciated the sight. Flushed red and excited from the slight sweat she could see and a slight trail of wetness on her thighs.

"Come here," She said, smiling when Bianca continued to move on her knees and stayed on them in front of her legs. "Do you remember why you are here?"

Bianca frowned. What is this about? She mulled over it before the haze lifted over her mind and faded. She remembered. She came here to silence her. She came here to make her suffer but then…things happened. Things she didn't have control of.

"Yes," she admitted. "I want to make you suffer for what you've done. For the rumors you've threatened to spread but you told me that if I were to do that then there's no stopping you..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I would," Aphrodite agreed. "But I will stay quiet about everything when you do as I say."

Bianca frowned. She didn't know where this was going but she couldn't argue with that sultry, beautiful voice.

"You fucked the Pegasi," Aphrodite said.

Bianca's thoughts were abruptly stopped by what she said.

"You fucked them and you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too, there's no doubt about that. He's got a big cock, didn't he?" Aphrodite said as it clicked in Bianca's mind how Aphrodite knew about the whole incident, she was the invisible woman who had been there and dominated her.

"No doubt you want to experience it again. There is no doubt about it that you wish for them to bend you over and make you scream loud enough for all of Olympus to hear."

"Okay! Okay!" Bianca exclaimed. She knew it will bite her in her ass sometime soon, but anything to silence her. "What do you want!?"

Aphrodite smiled. Her eyes lighting up with joy and delight. "I want you to worship me."

Bianca froze. Worship her? Worship her how? There were many different forms of worship that she knew of. She took another quick look around the room and she then knew what kind of worship she was talking about. Could she do it? Could she do this worship? She knew that Artemis forbade this type of worship but she had no choice. Yes. She could do this.

"Okay," she said. She sighed, dread inside of her but continued. "I accept your terms. I'll worship you in exchange for you to keep silent and stop spreading further rumors."

Aphrodite smile grew in size as she had expected this all along. She leaned back a little and uncrossed her legs. She pushed her leg forward and rubbed Bianca's knee with her foot.

"I want you to start with giving me a sensual foot massage," Aphrodite said and propped her feet on Bianca's knee.

Bianca frowned but gave a shaky smile. She gripped the leg on her knees and she was surprised. She would've thought her feet would be dirty and filthy but they were not. Even after walking on dirt and grass her feet were clean. As if she came out from the shower minutes before. Even more surprising is the scent of her feet. Lavender and... something else she couldn't figure out. Something intoxicating.

"Easy," Aphrodite said. There were traces of anger in her voice.

"You do know the meaning of a sensual massage, right?" she said.

Bianca eased up her grip but wanted to twist her leg enough to break it. She heard the slight condescension in her voice and she hated it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Using both of her hands she began to rub her feet and added pressure slightly with her thumbs.

Aphrodite sighed and relaxed. She eased down onto her back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out and enjoyed the massage she received from the goddess. Truthfully a volatile excitement rose inside of her but she kept it under tight control. She couldn't believe that she had the goddess of hunt worshiping her like this.

Bianca circled, touched the toes and added small amounts of pressure before she moved up her feet. She gently rubbed the ankle and below her feet again before she moved further up to her knees. She spread her hands further apart. Gently she touched and caressed Aphrodite's thigh and the other hand rubbed her feet.

Why is her foot moving closer to her face? Aphrodite wondered. She swallowed down the disgust in her throat. She guessed what Aphrodite wanted. Did she want to do this? Her mouth opened and her flushed lips closed around the big toe.

"Oh yeah...," Aphrodite moaned.

Oddly, Bianca found that it did not taste disgusting or dirty. It tasted lavender and she could still not tell what the other intoxicating scent she smelled. She sucked and licked. She added constant pressure on the foot. She plopped the big toe out of her mouth before kissing her other toes. She moved up her foot adding small kisses along the way. Her tongue left behind a trail of saliva.

"The other leg," Bianca heard her say.

She eased her leg down gently before she began to work on the other leg. She used all the same and old tricks on this leg as she used on the other one. Further along, she discovered that in some weird and messed up way she found pleasure in doing this. She didn't know why or how but all she knew is that she enjoyed this.

"Stop. Close your eyes," Aphrodite said, having enough of her foot massage. She wanted something more special now.

Bianca stopped. She eased her leg back down and shut her eyes closed. She heard Aphrodite removing her dress and she thought what she wanted now. Was she going to...? She'd never tried that before. Something sticky and hard touched her cheek. She wanted to open her eyes but she didn't.

Hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her towards the bed. She went along with the pull and crawled on her knees forward.

"Open your eyes now," Aphrodite ordered.

She did as she was told and her eyes widened from surprise and excitement. Mere inches from her face stood rigid an 8 inch cock. The tip glistened wet and she could smell the scent of pre-cum. Tight and big hairless balls hung below and she figured they were full of delicious cum. For a moment she wondered how could Aphrodite have a cock but that thought vanished quickly. She didn't want to wonder that. She wanted to taste it. She couldn't deny that recently she had an urge for cock and a craving for cum.

"I want you to worship my cock," Aphrodite said. "Worship it as if it were your god. Your king. Your lord."

Bianca moaned with delight. She touched the tip with a single finger and it twitched. It looked real it felt real. She closed her fist around it and it throbbed. She began to move her hand up and down with slow strokes and she gently massaged the balls below with her other hand. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted...she needed to taste it. She lowered her head and kissed the head.

Aphrodite moaned.

"Oh, gods. Oh yes," Bianca pulled back. Her tongue snaked out and licked her red lips and she swallowed down the pre-cum that covered them. "So good."

Aphrodite's eyes were wide when Bianca dropped back down and took five inches of her cock down her willing, wet and warm mouth. She groaned, enjoying the delightful heat of her mouth and her tongue on her cock. Her hands worked wonders on the base of her cock and balls. Aphrodite could not believe the experience that Bianca showed. This was something she expected from her own children but she like it.

Bianca did not waste time. She pulled back up. Her lips were closed tight around the head of Aphrodite's cock. Her cheeks hollowed and she swallowed. Her tongue traced circles and swirled on the tip. She then licked the underside of the cock before she pushed her head back down and taking her cock deeper down her throat than before. She pulled back up, back down and kept on going. She bobbed up and down each time taking it deeper down her throat until she had all 8 inches in her mouth. She gagged and choked but that did not stop her. She held herself down and her eyes began to water and a tear trailed down her cheek. She pulled away and coughed. Her chin, wet with her saliva.

"Fuck," Bianca said after coughing. Her face turned redder from the awed murmur of Aphrodite. Bianca leaned back down. She stroked her full length this time and kissed both sides of her cock before she licked both sides of the cock. Pulling away again and she gathered saliva in her mouth before she spat on the head and immediately rubbed it all over her cock.

She kissed the head again. She could not get enough of it. She loved it. She grew addicted. She craved it. She opened her mouth again and plunged down taking all of it down her throat in one fell swoop and making herself gag. She did not pull up. She kept still. Her back arched and her vision began to blur. She began to feel dizzy before she pulled off again.

"I fucking love cock," she breathed. Her lips close to her desired cock and making it twitch from her hot breath. She rubbed the cock on her cheeks and lips.

Aphrodite was amazed. She couldn't believe the sight. Her face filthy, sweaty and covered with saliva. Her hair's a mess. And she liked it. Gods she wished she had a camera. She smiled and gripped Bianca's hair tight.

She stood up and pushed her cock against her lips. Bianca opened her mouth and her cock plopped into her willing mouth.

"You are a proper little whore aren't you?" Aphrodite questioned her. "You're a cock hungry filthy whore."

Bianca nodded with the cock in her mouth. She showed clear desire. A desire, a craving for cock and sweet cum. She pushed her chest and face out and took her hard cock deep. She gripped her ankles behind her. She held herself still and balanced herself. She knew what came next and she lusted for it.

Aphrodite smiled. She caressed Bianca's cheek once and twice before she yanked her hair. Aphrodite groaned. Bianca's eyes bulged, and she choked as her cock stabbed at the back of her throat. She sucked. She played the head with her tongue. Swirling, licking and swallowing.

Aphrodite didn't bother with the niceties. She pushed and pulled Bianca's head back and forth. Hard and fast. Her balls slapped against her chin every time she bottomed deep into her hungry mouth. Aphrodite got even more furious with yanking her head when saw her eyes watering and tears staining the cheeks. She did stop.

Bianca did not want her to stop. She wanted her to abuse her. She wanted her to use her mouth as one would abuse her juicy cunt. Gods. She did not know nor understand when she changed from the man-hating huntress of Artemis to a lustful slut. She thought of Blackjack and perhaps that began her change and she was glad for it. She wanted this. She wanted to stay a slut.

Aphrodite pulled out of the dazed demigoddess' mouth. Her cock glistened wetly with saliva. Excessive saliva dribbled from her cock on Bianca's cleavage. Bianca breathed in the fresh air and savored it. Her eyes though remained on the cock that abused her mouth. She loved it. It throbbed and pulsed and she knew that Aphrodite was getting close to her orgasm. Oh, oh how she wanted that cock throbbing and spurting cum into her mouth.

And she got what she wanted. A rough pull on her hair yanked her back. She opened her mouth and closed it tight around the rock-hard cock. It throbbed. It pulsed. And she sucked.

Aphrodite took her time pulling her cock out of her mouth. A slow and gentle pull and she left one inch between her red lips before she stabbed back inside hard and fast. Aphrodite fucked her wide-open mouth again with brutal powerful thrusts. Her hips went back and forth. Her balls churned hot and she pulled out quick.

Bianca's took joy at the sight. Aphrodite stroked her cock and aimed it at her face.

The huntress opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. The first spurt of cum streaked from her cock and splattered her cheek.

Bianca moaned. It warmed her cheek. The second spurt splattered her other cheek. The third rather large rained down on her hair. The fourth stained her lips white. The fifth shot straight into her mouth and hit the back of her throat making her gag. She swallowed delighting in the taste of cum.

It tasted salty and…strawberries? Her tongue slithered out and she licked her whitened lips and swallowed that down too.

Aphrodite watched and watched as the demigoddess degraded herself further by caressing and rubbing her stained cheeks and spreading the cum further along her face. Oh, how badly she wanted a camera to take a picture of this. To savor this moment.

She honestly looked like a filthy whore. Her body shined with sweat. White drops of cum on her hair. Aphrodite took a hold of her cock again and turned the huntresses around, put her into doggy style position and aligned her cock with Bianca's pussy.

Without warning, she slammed into her wet cunt.

Bianca moaned as she felt Aphrodite's cock twitching and rubbing against her g-spot causing her to shudder as juices flowed from her.

Aphrodite, desperately wanting to cum inside Bianca, started to give powerful thrusts, making her balls slap the bitch with each forward thrust.

"Whose fucking bitch are you?" She demanded as she slapped her ass hard, leaving dark red hand mark on her ass.

"Yours's! I am your fucking whore, I'm your fucking slut! Please cum in me mistresses!"

Aphrodite smiled as she knew that she was going to explode in a few minutes, "That's fucking right you fucking whore and don't you ever fucking forget it!" she yelled as she grabbed Bianca's hair and explode inside Bianca.

With a pop, she pulled out of Bianca and using her powers, she got rid of her dick.

"Now that was fucking good!" Aphrodite moaned as she watched Bianca pass out from pleasure,

"Pity, I wanted to do some-…" She stopped mid-sentence as something caught her eye on her sex orb,

"Now this could be fun to watch!"

* * *

And that's another chapter done.  
I know a lot of you are slightly getting impatient with the old content **BUT** there is just one more chapter before I'm out of Misanthropist Wordsmith's ideas and I have to come up with huntresses and monsters on my own, _fuck that's annoying._

But be assured there is only one old chapter left after which, I have some bad news, after my next update there won't be any new chapters for this story for a while for these reasons:

 **a)** _School has given me long, impossible essays to complete and notes to write so that leaves me with practically zero free time after my friends finish leeching homework off me._  
 **and b)** _October and November is an important month as there are a lot of family events such as birthdays and whatnot and also two of my all-time favourite TV shows are returning, The walking Dead and The Flash, they both ended on horrible cliff-hangers and I really want to keep up with them_

However I'm not giving up this story, I'm just taking a break from it!  
Also I'm thinking of making my own story so with the next update I might just give you guys a sneak peek just 'cause I love you readers,

Peace Out!

P.S I'm also looking for a good profile pic for my account, if anyone knows one, can make one or has one, I would love it if you could send it to me or let me know about it. The winning pic gets a shoutout and the first sneak peek of my new story


	12. The Group of Four

Thalia sat on a boulder, her eyes were glassy and unfocused and she was deep in thoughts. She couldn't believe what happened between her, Zoe and Chiron but she couldn't deny that she loved it. And then came the Manticore, it was just what she needed after the threesome.

She almost cried at the thought of the others in the hunt finding about this, especially if Artemis found out. She knew at best Artemis would give her a heavy tongue-lashing, and at worst the goddess would transform her into an animal, kick her out of the hunt and then hunt her down and kill her. She shook her head and realized how important the hunt is to Zoe. For her, thrown out of the hunt would probably mean devastation and even Artemis wouldn't need to hunt and kill her, she'd probably commit suicide.

And she couldn't let that happen no matter what.

Thalia decided that she'd take the blame no matter what.

An image of Zoe flashed in her mind, and she bit her lip at the sight of Chiron's long cock thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back in that office on her knees and sucking on his horse-cock.

Then she thought about how the Manticore had used her like a common whore, ignoring her needs and only satisfying his own.

"Gods," Thalia moaned. She couldn't deny the reactions and feelings that a cock gave her. Her hand moved down under her skirt and slipped under her panties. She whimpered, her fingers probing her wet pussy lips. She rubbed softly and pushed a finger inside her already drenched pussy and she gasped.

She thrust her finger back and forth, her hips twisting on the boulder, and she slipped another finger inside her and took a quivering breath.

She pushed in another finger. "Oh yes," she hissed as she started to use her entire hand, at fast pace. Her free hand gripped her clothed breast, groping and squeezing, feeling her erect nipples, which made her release a shameless moan.

"We'll capture one of the hunters today," a monstrous voice said suddenly, "I have a good feeling about this."

Thalia's eyes opened wide, her fingers buried deep into her cunt. She pulled her hand away from her pussy, and her fingers came free with a wet squelch. She moaned, and hurriedly muffled the noise by slapping her palm over her mouth.

She, with a rush, stood up and smoothed her skirt and shirt. She realized with a dark red blush that she used her juice-stained hand to smooth her shirt and her pure white shirt, which was now thoroughly see-through.

Anyone could see her toned stomach, and her red lace bra.

"I told you!" the same voice said, amusement and delight in its shout.

Out from behind the trees stepped four enormous, muscled and hairy Laistrygonian Giants.

Thalia felt their intense lustful gaze on her and despite the horrifying situation, she blushed. Her blush adopted a deeper shade of red when she swept her eyes over the monsters. They were naked except for the loincloths which were covering their dicks. She wanted to run, but her legs just wouldn't work and the giants were stepping closer and closer to her. And she realized how small she was in comparison to the giants.

Her head barely, just barely reached their chest.

"You were right," another giant murmured.

She started trembling ever so slightly when his eyes trailed from her slim legs up to between her thighs, and she quivered when she noticed his blue eyes darken. Shaking her head, she wished the giants had something different so she could tell them apart, but they looked the _**fucking**_ same except for their eye color.

And even that slight difference, she even noted, was way too _**fucking small!**_

An intense realization made her shake when she noticed that the four giants had surrounded her.

How could she let this happen? She wasn't some newbie half-blood with no experience! She was an experienced half-blood, a daughter of Zeus, and a hunter of Artemis trained to hunt monsters, who happened to be the lieutenant of the Hunt. She didn't just get surrounded.

"So, what are we going to do with a lonely huntress?"  
"What we planned to do, idiot!"

Thalia only felt annoyance when she couldn't track the monsters' conversation properly. She heard what they said, and understood what they said, but she wanted to know who said what, and she couldn't just keep turning around every time one of them spoke.

And even more she was uncomfortable and vulnerable in the middle of them with her twin daggers, and her bow on the ground next to the boulder. No way could she reach that in time.

Horror and unadulterated rage slowly burned inside her listening to the monsters explaining to her in detail at what they were planning to do when they captured a hunter.

"I would bend that bitch over, tear off her panties an-"

"And I would choke the slut with my cock," another continued, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from him.

Thalia's eyes widened when the giant pulled his loincloth to the side and gripped his hard cock in his meaty hand. "Until she was blue in the face with my cock down her throat, choking and gagging on it."

The image of any of her sisters broken under the giants increased her fury to a boiling point. Then, the image of Chiron's and Manticore's cock spun in her head. Unknown to her, her eyes glowed with a pink light, and the giants stepped away from her fearing a gods' retribution might interfere. But, that didn't happen, this was Aphrodite ever so slightly changing Thalia's physical appearances and boosting up her stamina for the certain upcoming sex.

"I'll suck your cocks!" she blurted out, "I'll suck your cocks if you promise on the Styx to leave my sister of Artemis be!"

The monsters stopped, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. The four monsters' blood rushed between their thighs and their dicks throbbed and hardened. They stepped back to where they were. And as if they were sharing their thoughts, they simultaneously swore on the river Styx in unison that they agreed to her terms of leaving her sisters be.

Thalia bit her lip when the giants dropped their loincloths and her eyes widened at the sight of their dicks.

Each one was roughly the length of her shoulder to her elbow, a solid 14 inches and each one was as thick as both of her fist, 6 inches.

Each was throbbing, and twitching and just covered in bulging veins and their balls were bigger than both Chiron's and the Manticore's. She shook her head and dropped to her knees. She blushed embarrassed when she realized that she would have to be taller to reach for his cock. Or she would have to be squatting and that would tire her out.

She yelped and jumped upon hearing something big break and smack down on the ground behind her and she stood, turning around, and she gaped at the broken log on the ground. A grinning giant looked at her, a lustful smirk on its face, and motioned for her to sit on the log.

She sat down on the log, feeling its harsh surface on her ass. She shuffled and twisted but she couldn't find a more comfortable position so, she let it be. The first giant stepped forward, and she took a deep breath and gathered herself before she gripped his cock in her hand.

The giant grunted as she rotated her wrist, moving her hand back and forth, her thumb rubbing his tip, smearing his pre-cum on it. She gathered saliva in her mouth and she spat on his cock and her hand quickly slid over it and spread her spit and his pre-cum over his throbbing shaft, thoroughly lubricating it.

"She's fucking good," the giant told his friends as he felt her other hand fondling and touching his balls and groaned.

Thalia felt a strange sort of accomplishment from his comment so she leaned forward, her soft lips parting, taking his cock inside her mouth. Once the head went in, her lips closed around it, creating a seal.

She immediately moaned, which sent vibrations down the giant's dick and a sudden burst of pre-cum filled her mouth.

As she swallowed the pre-cum, she took his cock further down her throat and she started gagging but she never removed her lips from his shaft

"Fuck," he grunted, before looking up at the clear skies and closing his eyes. Her tongue felt heaven on his cock.

The trio of giants were wide-eyed as they looked at the huntress sucking on their friend's cock. Their loincloths were already ripped off and they weren't wasting any time as they started stroking themselves to achieve some pleasure from watching.

Her head bobbed back and forth, every time taking him deeper in her mouth, her tongue tracing circles on his head and licking the underside of his cock. She pulled off, and kissed the tip, then used her lips to slowly rub his cock, her tongue slowly tracing the shape of his dick.

"Look at the whore go," a giant commented behind her and the other two whooped.

She felt oddly proud and turned on as they spat degrading words at her.

She took the giant back in her mouth, and formed an air-tight seal around it with her lips before she started bobbing her head back and forth at a rapid pace, determined to make the giant cum hard.

She felt his cock in her throat, and she gagged. She pulled away before forcing herself back, she gagged again but kept going and taking his cock deeper down her throat, determined not to take him out of her mouth or even removing her lips from her air-tight seal.

She felt his cock swell in her throat, and she choked before she pulled away. Her lips, however, remained wrapped around the head and her hands came up and rapidly stroked his cock from the base to her lips, while her tongue swirled and licked his head and shaft,

The giant felt an intense explosive inferno rising inside moaned before grunting and his cock throbbed and pulsated. He then griped Thalia's hair as he exploded in her mouth.

Thalia moaned at the feeling of his warm, tasty sperm spurting into her mouth. She swallowed with muffled gulps, and found herself enjoying his thick salty cum.

The giant pulled away from her and her eyes widened when the giant pointed it at her face. She opened her mouth, and showed him her tongue and she groaned at the feeling of him cumming on her cheeks and lips. To her disappointment he didn't cum but he rubbed his cock on her face.

He then pulled away. She licked her lips and opened her mouth and showed the giants the load of cum in her mouth before she audibly swallowed, after three attempts, making the four giants moan loudly.

Without sparing any time, she turned to the side and sought out another cock, her hand wrapping around it and soon her lips followed. The giant grunted and this one was rougher.

He leaned down a little, pushing his cock deeper in her mouth, and squeezed her big breasts, which Aphrodite had increased to 38D

She moaned, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the giant she sucked off sit down, his cock still hard and glistening wet as he stroked it and watched her.

She choked on his cock, and forced it deeper and she gagged. She realized that this cock was slightly thicker than the last.

She pulled away before pushing herself back down, slowly taking him inch by inch down her throat, choking herself.

She felt his strong hand groping and squeezing her breasts, and flicking her nipples and she felt her nerves firing up at the intense pleasure but painful feeling.

"Cum on the slut's tits!"  
"Make the bitch beg for it!"  
"Yeah! Do it! Degrade Zeus' princess!" The cyclopes shouted suddenly.

Thalia's eyes widened at their insults before she shook with shock. But, that was all stopped when the giant did as they said. He released her breasts, stood up straight, gripped her hair tight and pushed her head down against his dick.

The giants laughed as the daughter of Zeus choked, gagged on the giant's cock and turned redder. Her eyes watered, and she was given a slight reprieve when the giant pulled her off. She gasped for breath, but her head was back down on his cock, her nose pushed against his sweaty and disgusting hair.

She felt her throat hurting slightly, yet there was an undeniable feeling of delight in her stomach as the giant used her mouth as a hole to fuck. He pushed her off and she gasped for breath and coughed, saliva and pre-cum dripping from her mouth and her face tuned to a dark crimson red color.

The giant yanked her shirt and tore it wide open. She flinched and continued gasping for air. The giants hollered and laughed when the giant crouched down slightly, pointed his cock at her boobs, gave couple of strokes before his cock swelled and then there was loads of sticky and hot cum on her tits.

Her jaw fell open and she moaned. There was so much of it and it was so warm.

Her tits and nipples were covered with white monster spunk and she couldn't help but squeeze them, her hands turning white. She looked up at the giant, her eyes wide and bright, opened her mouth and closed it around her sticky fingers.

She licked and swallowed it down, opening her mouth and showing them her clean fingers.

She turned again when the giant stepped away from her, his cock shining wet. The last two giants that were yet to be pleasured, shared a look and nodded. Luckily for them, Thalia didn't pay attention to them, her gaze was on the new thick cock in front of her face and she started to stroke it, her hand moving back and forth from the head to the base. Her thumb circulated and teased the slit.

"Start sucking," he said.

Thalia looked up at him, and brought her face closer to his cock, she opened her mouth and her hot breath caressed it making the giant shiver. Her tongue licked the slit, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. She licked the head, smiled, and wrapped her tongue and lips with his cock and enjoyed the reaction from him.

She stopped teasing and her lips went around his cock before she bobbed back and forth with a slow pace, taking her time with his cock.

The giant nodded at his friend when Thalia stopped looking up at him and started to focus on his cock. The giant then grinned and he wrapped Thalia's hair around his hand before pushing her down. She gagged and choked, but that didn't stop her from continuing her deepthroat on the giant's dick.

She felt hands on her ass, but it didn't bother her, instead she pushed her ass even further out for the giant to grope and squeeze and that's exactly what the giant did, but the giant went even further than that.

Thalia was slightly lifted up from the log with her mouth stuffed full of cock as she wondered what the giants were planning to do.

And then she gave a muffled scream when her skirt was torn off, her damp panties followed. Her juices dripped onto the log.

The three giants behind her were amazed that the slutty huntress was actually wet from this and it encouraged the giant even more. He gripped her ankles, raised her up and brought her legs to his side. He moved closer between her thighs and his hands moved further along her legs to her thighs and left them there. He squeezed her thighs and with a victorious smirk rubbed her pussy with his cock.

Thalia moaned onto the cock, his cock felt so good against her cunt. She quivered, she didn't want to give into this pleasure but her body had different ideas. She was burning, her pussy was wet and desperately needed a cock inside badly.

And her wish was granted. The giant who was yet to be sucked off, pushed inside her with fierce determination. His pre-cum covered head widened her pussy as he continued to push inside her. The giant groaned loudly.

Thalia's eyes were hazed. He was so big, long and thick. She felt like she was being split in half. She pulled away from the cock in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! fuck! Oh gods! Oh sweet fuck!"

Her thighs quivered in his hands and he gave one final thrust and embedded himself into her to the hilt. She yelped, his thrust driving her face into the giant's crotch. She looked up, and the giant grinned at her, rubbing his cock on her lips. She opened her mouth, and he thrust it inside her.

Thalia couldn't help but admit that she felt fucking great in the middle of this. She gagged but she opened her mouth wider.

He pulled his cock out of her slowly and he groaned at the heat of her cunt. He left the head in and gave a powerful thrust into her, he groaned feeling her cunt tighten around his cock.

"Fuck," the giant grunted, pulling away and gave a powerful thrust into her again. She was pushed forward from his thrust, and she choked as it drove her mouth deeper down his cock and into his crotch.

"She's fucking tight," he commented and **_really_ **started to thrust into her now.

Thalia grunted, and found her head pulled off. Without a second, she screamed and moaned as the giant behind her relentlessly pounded her wet cunt. Two giants came to a stand on her sides and grabbed her wrists and guided her hands to their cocks.

Thalia moaned, her hands gripping the two thick throbbing and stroked them. She pushed her head back into his crotch, desperately opened her mouth and tried to get it back into her mouth, but the vicious thrusts behind her impaired her.

The giant helped her out and pushed his cock into her mouth. The daughter of Zeus licked and sucked with enthusiasm that a hunter of Artemis shouldn't have.

The giant behind her grunted, groaned, his thrusts becoming more intense and erratic. The area was filled with loud and lewd noises of their adultery.

"Fucking whore," the giant snarled, thrusting into her cunt. He smacked her ass making her scream, yet a muffled one. The giant groaned, smacked her ass again and he felt a tightening feeling.

"Fucking slut! Take it all you little slut!" the giant shouted, burying his cock deep into her cunt. His cock throbbed and twitched, filling her up with thick monster sperm.

Thalia screamed, her eyes wide, her entire body quivering and shaking as she felt the beginning of an intense orgasm rising inside her. The giant held her face and fucked her mouth with a rapid pace. She choked when she felt his cock throb and shoot thick cum inside her mouth. She gagged, swallowed and gurgled on his thick cock, cum trickled from her mouth, covering her chin and from there it dripped onto the ground.

And then the bubble of pleasure inside her burst and she shook, her eyes fluttering and her cunt clenched tightly on his cock in an attempt to keep it inside her. Her eyes closed and she saw a haze of pure white-light.

He pulled away from his pussy, his cock smeared with her juices and his cum and he gazed at her tightness as his load trickled out of her cunt but most of it remained inside of her. He nodded at his friend and they switched.

Thalia gasped, feeling a new hard cock push into her sopping pussy. It was thicker than the other one and its massive girth rubbed her tight walls and spread her wide open.

The huntress moaned with disappointment when he pulled his cock out of her mouth but she was silenced instantly when another took his place. And this one wasn't gentle.

He gripped her head and fed her his cock. He held her head still and fucked her mouth with hard thrusts back and forth while the giant behind her fucked her with a slow pace but his thrusts were also hard. He would pull out slow and then he would push back into her with a brutal thrust, embedding his full length in her.

And it was too soon that she felt their throbbing shafts swell inside her. He pulled out of her mouth with a loud popping noise. Her eyes were fixated on his pulsating shaft and she moaned, feeling yet another load of hot cum on her face.

She moaned, gasped, groaned and did noises she didn't know existed, a smile on her filthy, cum splattered face. Another orgasm was rising inside her and she wanted it to explode.

"Fuck me you bastard!" she screamed. "Fuck me! Fuck me and shoot your warm cum inside me! Make me your fucking whore!"

The giant behind her smirked, a dangerous smile on his lips. He pulled out of her and she moaned with loss. He spread her ass cheeks slightly and without warning he slammed his cock into her tight ass. He expected her to fight back against this intrusion but he was surprised.

Thalia's hands came up behind her and she gripped her own cheeks and spread them wider for him.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Take my ass! Fuck it! Make it yours! For the love of the gods fuck me!"

Her ass spread wider around his relentless pushing. He pulled away slightly and quickly thrust back into her with extreme force. She screamed, his raw thrust, embedding himself fully into her ass, another intense pain burned inside her yet her orgasm rose to a shattering climax. She felt his hot cum inside her ass and she quivered from the intensity of it.

The giant grunted, spraying her insides white, her ass muscles clenching his cock tight. She moaned, her head shaking left and right in the giants hands while wet juices dripped from her ruined cunt.

The giant grinned at his friend and pulled his cock out of her clenched ass with little force. He pulled her up and threw her at his friend. Thalia shouted, cum dripped from her ass mid-flight, and the giant caught her in his thick arms. She looked up at the giant in a confused haze and he looked back at her with a smile and helped her stand on the ground.

He then ripped and tore her clothes off, all the while she yelped and shouted, and that didn't bother her. He was kind enough to do this. She watched the giants place her clothes in a line on the ground. She then screamed when the giant was back at her side and shoving her face first onto her clothes and her damp panties met her nose.

The giant gripped her hands and crossed them behind her back and held her down by them. The giant used his one hand to hold her still and the other one gripped his cock and guided it to her ass. She whimpered under him. She felt her firm ass burning with pain, yet there was this intense sensation that inflamed her nerves and delighted her mind.

The giant forcefully buried his cock into her to the hilt and he didn't mind another giants' orgasm inside her. In truth, he was glad for it because it lubricated her tight hole. Without giving her rest, he pulled out and pushed back into her starting to fuck her with quick and hard thrusts. Her ass quickly turned to bright red from his slamming thrusts.

Thalia raised her head, her lips wet, her face sticky with cum, and her mouth open with drool slowly dripping from it.

Thalia yelped when she was pulled up into the air, his cock buried inside her and the giant hugged her body to his muscled chest, his hair tickling her back.

"Go ahead," the giant said, changing the way how he held her. He leaned back slightly and let her hands go. He then took a hold of her legs and spread them open and held her from below the knees. "Take the whore's cunt."

Thalia's eyes widened. And a giant stepped forward, and brutally claimed her tight cunt, burying himself to the hilt. Thalia screamed, incomprehension rang in her mind followed by lust and she shouted at them to fuck her hard. The giants complied.

They fucked her hard and fast, and it was as if their minds were connected. One of them would pull out, and the other would push back in and they would do so again quickly and hard.

Thalia lost herself to a haze of unimaginable pleasure, she was a shaking mess sandwiched between two horny giants. The giant fucking her cunt grunted and gripped her big-ass tits, squeezing and groping them as he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. Thalia gasped. He flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Yes!" Thalia screamed. "Fuck me harder! Is that all you've got!? Fuck me you beasts!"

The two giants narrowed their eyes. He bit her nipple making the whore scream and sped up his thrusts, fucking into her clenching, tight, drenched cunt.

She screamed, a smile on her face. The giant behind her sped up his thrusts into her tight ass. She was incredibly tight, but the giant didn't care. It was even better for him as he thrust into her hard with hard slaps.

The giant behind her pulled on her hair making her head snap back and she shouted nonsensical words. He licked her neck and grunted, his thrusts becoming more erratic and without a proper pace.

Thalia moaned, his cock swelled and throbbed inside her and she gave a relaxed sigh, his hot cum spurting into her ass. This set off the giant fucking her cunt, he gave his last thrust burying his full cock into her cunt. She screamed and she swore she blacked out for a moment while everything burned inside her with pleasure she doubted belonged on this world.

The giants pulled out of her with a loud, audible sound and their sperm dripped from her thoroughly fucked holes. The giant lowered her onto the ground and smirked.

She felt the grass under her feet, and then she fell over as she couldn't hold herself steady. Everything shook and spun. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, and she weakly pushed it off to no avail. The giant pulled her up to a kneeling position.

Thalia sighed, her eyes tired and fluttered shut before she forced them open. A filthy cock dangled in front of her, covered with her juices and cum, cum from probably all the other giants' including its own.

She shook her head, yet licked her lips at the delicious sight.

The giant held his cock, rubbed her lips with it. She shivered, and shook her head again.

The giant growled, and slapped her cheek with his cock. "We're not done with you yet bitch, you still have to clean us slut."

"And then we might just need you to drain our balls and clean us again BITCH!" another chuckled.

Thalia moaned, and opened her mouth and the giant slammed his dick back into her mouth and she let out, yet another moan.

"That's a good whore," the giant murmured with a strange expression, and he further degraded her by patting her on the head. "Now go ahead and suck it clean."

Thalia looked up at the giant and concentrated on sucking his cock clean, getting back to work.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked the last update-before-end-of-November and the sneak peek to my new story, which I will complete and post up. HOPEFULLY, before the middle of November or before this story's next update.**

 **Plz Share, Review and Peace!**


	13. The Moon, Lieutenant & Architect ( I )

" ** _'Tis the season to be horny-_** " Oh damn, h-hey guys I did **not** see you there, y'all scared the writing out of me.

Alright well I have some good news: I'm back and I got the update finished AND my family crisis is over! Wooooo... Wait a minute!  
You guys already know this 'cause you saw that I updated my stories. Godamn it. I really gotta work on my timing.

And my whole flow is ruined, shit! Alright let me start again.

 _Hey There, welcome back, I'm glad you could join me today,_  
 _Let's just drive right in and run all the votes across the screen:_

 _ **Dirty Zoe: 14,  
Rebellious Thalia: 15,  
Sweet Annabeth: 17,  
Sexy Piper: 10,  
Innocent Bianca: 8**_

 _Now lets grab our trusty 12 inch keyboard here and whack those keys off real good, oh yeahhhhhh...  
that feels real good._

 _Now let's just take our two winning contestants,  
Sweet Annabeth and Rebellious Thalia,  
and just dance ourselves, a happy little plot._

 _And remember this is our(my) world and we get to make and **I get to break** the rules here._

 _Sweet baby Jesus, wish I could jump right in there and just get in all of that action._  
 _Gods I love smut.  
So much._

 _Holy fuck-knuckles, I am as horny as a virgin teenage boy right now.  
Not that I am one of course.  
A virgin or a teenage boy, ;)_

 _And would you look at that? It seems like we have ourselves a finished chapter._

 _So from our family of fanfiction writers to yours,  
 **Remember to keep your pants dry, your dreams wet and remember: hugs not drugs** **.**  
_

 _-_ **Feel free to cringe and groan if you got the major reference.**  
 **And yes, for those of you who did not get the reference**  
 **I was doing a Deadpool impresonation of Wet On Wet accent/impersonation the whole time ;)**

 **Your welcome!**

P.S, Thank you all for being so understanding about my crisis, a special shout-out and thank you to: **Dradon O'Fire, Starter, Titanking666, DeathFury, Naruto, Dinklebergsc3 and good luck**. I am sorry if I left out anybody else but these were the people who gave em the best supporting comments and/or pms.  
So a big thank you to all of these people.

P.P.S, this is the first time I have ever done an all female chapter or even written a lesbian sex scene by myself, so  
If I accidently throw in someonthing that isn't real or leave out some important real thing, I'm sorry.

OK, I'm done As always, don't forget to **Share, Review and Peace,**

(Also do check out my other story, _The Forgotten Legend_ , next update for that will be out, hopefully after 2018).

* * *

 _ **PART ONE:**_

Artemis was, once again, strolling through the woods alone. Only this time, she didn't have her hunting wolf with her, the Minotaur had killed it, a small price to pay for the intense pleasure she received. Also she was completely naked except for a black dog collar which read out **SLUT.** It was covered in random patches of cum. In fact her whole body was covered in cum in places.

Artemis was a sight to behold. Once, a man hating/monster killing/travelling virgin goddess now reduced to a sex-driven-mad, monster cum hungry slut goddess, similar to Aphrodite. The only difference, Artemis's recent sex moments were not known among many. But the goddess herself, well that was a different topic altogether.

For starters her hair was really frizzy and bushy, a common aftereffect of giving a blowjob and having your hair gripped and pulled in sex. Her eyes looked dazed as if she had just woken up from a coma and found out all of the wonders that the earth held.

There were huge patches of cum on her face, tits, ass, hair and the rest of her body. It seemed as if she had taken a bucket full of white, sticky cum and used a brush to randomly paint her body white but had ran out.

Her ass and cheeks, underneath the cum and the parts which were visible and uncovered, were red as if someone had repeatedly slapped and spanked her.

Her legs kept wobbling with every few steps she took as if she was wearing high stilettos, only she wasn't. Her legs hurt from the extreme upward splits that Lycaon had forced her into when he fucked her ass.

None of this actually bothered her. Except for that stupid collar, every time she passed something shiny or reflective, all she saw was the word, 'SLUT' and it had started to piss her off because she still wasn't used to being under someone, following someone else's rules, let alone being her enemy's sex slave. Of course she had tried to remove it but the best she could do was hide the collar under her hair. Lycaon had probably cursed the collar or something because every fucking time she tried to take it off, her hands started glowing red and she started to get hurt bad until she gave up trying to take off the collar.

This annoyed and pissed her off but still, in her book, if all of this was the price to pay to keep her "encounter with the Minotaur" a secret, then she would bear it. Honestly the biggest thing that was actually bothering and worrying her was the last command from her new 'master' Lyacon, to tell her Hunt about everything that Lycaon had done to her and what him and his pack would now do to them. She wasn't worried about telling them or the fact that she would be walking towards them naked and cum-covered.

Oh no, she was more worried about how some of her hunters would take it. Some, like Zoe for instance were really old-fashioned and narrow minded on some topics but honestly, to some of her hunters like Zoe; the Hunt was the one last safe haven away from males.

Perhaps she should consult with her lieutenant, Thalia. She seemed to be the most modern, open-minded person in the Hunt. Plus Artemis had always gotten the feeling that she would have stayed on at Camp Half-Blood and ended up as somewhat like a daughter of Aphrodite.

She also had a strong feeling that if she hadn't offered to make Thalia her new lieutenant, Percy and Thalia would have ended up together which would have caused major problems, Zeus and Poseidon having a major argument with a chance of war.  
That and also 'cause Aphrodite would not stop annoying her about a new possible love triangle of Thalia, Annabeth and Percy.

She had to do something do stop another war ad also just to make Aphrodite shut up about it.

Or actually, speaking of Annabeth, maybe she should consult her. After all she was possibly the smartest demigod since Odysseus who, incidentally was also a child of Athena. She would definitely be able to tell her a solution to Artemis' problem, after making her vow on the Styx to forget about the conversation. Or she could either sprinkle a bit of Lethe to make her forget or she could simply just use her godly powers.

But who to go to? Thalia or Annabeth, Annabeth or Thalia?

Just to see where they both were she used her godly powers and found out that they were both near the gate of Camp Half-Blood. "This helps with choosing," Artemis thought to herself.

She instantly teleported herself there and started looking around, out of instinct. And also because of the fact that the last time she was searching in the forest of this Camp, The Minotaur had killed her favorite hunting wolf, fucked her and took her virginity, in a way. And that lead to Lycaon blackmailing her into a blowjob which resulted in him fucking her and turning her into his sex slave/personal slut.

So far, there was no signs of life anywhere whatsoever. And then a cold breeze went her away and she shivered. Reality and realization struck her as it dawned upon her that a) she was completely nude except for her cum stained SLUT collar, b) she was covered in cum and c) she had no weapons or clothes whatsoever.

Of course, Artemis being a goddess, decided that she could simply summon some clothes and she was about to when she heard a voice. No, scratch that actually there was two voices she could hear, both female, and one very familiar. It was Thalia and another female, most probably either a tree nymph or a female demigod. As she got closer she found out that the second voice was also human and this was a demigod, one that she was familiar with, the one she was actually searching for; it was Annabeth Chase.

She really should have walked or teleported away, or at least fixed her appearance and probably put on some clothes, but curiosity got the better of her and she hid behind a few trees and decided to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"What am I going to do Annabeth?" She heard Thalia ask.

The reply that came was, "Well a) your not pregnant, b) it's not like Zoe is going to tell Artemis and c) Artemis will never know about this. So just shut up and forget about this."

Artemis, both shocked and curious, peeked around the tree to get a proper view, and she gasped at the sight although she hid the gasp well. She thought for a second that Annabeth and her were looking at each other, making eye contact, but Artemis realized that Annabeth was just scanning her surroundings, checking for any potential threats.

She looked back at Thalia and felt angry, shocked, envious and confused all at once as she looked at Thalia.

Thalia was in a state one level beyond Artemis herself. Her hair was even wilder, her black mascara had run down, making it appear as if she had cried her heart out, which she rarely did. Her eyes were still wide and still quite dazed as if she had just woken up from sleep.

She sat beside Annabeth on a boulder stark naked and made no attempts to cover up her body. Like Artemis, there were cum patches all over her face and upper body that she clearly never bothered removing particularly on her tits, as if some one had stuck a fountain between them and shot the cum up and let it fall on them.

Her ass was red and occasionally her leg or her arm twitched as if there was an invisible dick with her still.

"But I'm now addicted to sex and cum, Annie. Yet I still want to stay in the Hunt, what do I do?" Thalia pleaded Annabeth for an answer.

"First we got to get you cleaned up, we'll worry about your addiction later," Annabeth replied eyeing the cum all over Thalia, "Also I haven't told you everything myself, Thals"

"What d'you mean?" asked Thalia nervously, "I've fucked a monster too, the hell hound in fact. And if you want me to help you, your price is to have sex with me and let me suck up all that monster cum on you."

At this point, Artemis was extremely horny, especially by looking continuously at all of that monster cum all over Thalia's body. She deiced that she would let this continue for a bit then she would make her presence known and get involved.

She continued watching as Annabeth suddenly kissed Thalia intensely and she could tell that Thalia was kissing Annabeth back with the same amount of intensity. Thalia's hands found Annabeth's ass and she started squeezing and massaging her ass. She could hear Annabeth moan into Thalia's mouth as she started fondling with Thalia's boobs.

How the pair didn't stop kissing and stop for air amazed her, this was one of the many talents Aphrodite had, even if her divine powers were removed. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

Then she was proven wrong as the girls let go of each other, panting and gasping for air. About a minute later, the girls had recovered. Artemis was sure of this because Annabeth had taken off her orange Camp shirt and revealed her bra-less, perfect boobs. she then turned around and took of her denim skirt revealing her bubbly ass.

Just as she turned around she yelped as all Annabeth saw was Thalia tackling her with a kiss. Annabeth somehow landed on top of Thalia.

"I'm now going to do what I told you earlier, don't you dare move or I will abuse you," Annabeth threatened as she started licking Thalia's face, using her tongue to scoop up all of the cum on her face. While she did this, she used her free hand that wasn't holding Thalia's body to start fingering Thalia.

Soon, Thalia's face was clean from cum and Artemis noted that Annabeth's cheeks were puffed up and she didn't swallow or do much. For a long moment,

Honestly though as she watched them and compared them, Thalia had a better ass and bigger boobs. But it was Annabeth who just looked more like a slut, especially with her long blonde hair

Suddenly, Annabeth spit some of the cum into Thalia's mouth and swallowed the rest. Even though Thalia was clearly suprised by Annabeth's sharing, she swallowed the cum and continued staring at Annabeth.

Annabeth now proceeded to sucking on Thalia's boobs, using her tongue and mouth to suck up all of the cum and within a matter of minutes, Thalia no longer had any trace of cum anywhere on her body.

Thalia then suddenly knocked Annabeth down and started kissing her, groping her boobs and ass with her hands. She stopped kissing her and fondling her boobs and started sucking on her boobs, while rubbing and fingering her wet cunt.

She took a nipple in her mouth, softly sucking and nibbling at it, quickly swapping the nipple she worked on and then continued sucking, licking and gently biting.

"Ohh...Gods, Thals, that feels soooooo good" Annabeth moaned, arching her back to make her tits push out at her.

"Mmm...You like this?" Thalia asked while sucking "Because so do I..." kiss "Your nipples taste so sweet, so delicious.. But I think you want more now?" Her eyes shining with lust.

"Thalia- gods! You can have anything!" Annabeth groaned, her eyes closed, her hips roughly pushing at the Hunter.

Artemis decided that if she were to get in on this action, this was the time to intervene. They were too into it right now that they would not like stopping it mid-sex, especially Annabeth.

She took a deep breath, composed herself and she stepped out from behind the tree. "What the Hades is going on here?!" she yelled, her hair flying, ass shaking, boobs jumping.

The two girls jumped, both jumped up and stood bewildered and utterly shocked in front of Artemis. Thalia was the first to respond, although she was still at a loss for words, "Milady! oh, um we were just...er..." she glanced at Annabeth who was preoccupied noticing the fact that Artemis was naked, she had cum all over her and she wasn't glaring, in fact she seemed to be kind-of happy looking at the two.

"I know exactly what you two were doing, what you two did and I'm now going to tell you two what to do" Artemis told the pair. Annebeth's tongue seemed to unglue itself, "Wait aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Of course I'm mad, I'm mad because my lieutenant did not think of inviting me to have sex with the both of you." came the reply, leaving both girls absolutely stunned and speechless.

This time, it was Annabeth who recovered first and she asked the question that both herself and Thalia were now wondering, "You are covered in cum, specifically on your tits, ass and face. Can we know who did this?"

"In due time, but for now I believe my body needs some cleaning and since we're sooo far from water..." Artemis stated seductively which triggered both girls' minds to make their bodies move and start sucking, licking and cleaning the sweet, sweet cum from Artemis' body.

This continued for a little while until Artemis' body was sparkling clean in the sunlight.

At this point all three of the girls were extremely horny and they did not want to stop, so what they did was they kept on going, Annabeth's pussy was currently being attacked by the "so-called" goddess of 'eternal virginity' while that goddess's pussy was being eaten out by her lieutenant whose pussy was being violated by Annabeth.

They each had at least 5 if not 6 orgasms each and throughout the forest clearing if anybody was around or if anybody decided to spy on them all they would hear would be the loud moans that each of them let out.

And if this potential spy investigated further would only see a tangled mass of female bodies with heads disappearing into each other's cunts.

After a while when they could no longer could continue, they fell apart and started panting and gasping for breath.

"That was...beyond...words" Thalia let out in-gasp,

"In all...of my millennia...this was the...best experience...I've ever felt." Artemis replied.

"Now...will...you tell us...why you have a dog collar...reading slut and...why you were covered in cum?" Annabeth asked after every breath.

"Oh...er, well you see I was actually-" Artemis started before she was interrupted.

" **SLUT! At my feet. Now!** " a voice yelled out of nowhere.

 **End of part One  
** **...To be continued...**

 **(Because I won't be able to even type up a new update,**  
 **Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!)**


	14. The Initiation of the Bitch ( II )

Due to popular demand, mainly flames, I released the next update. Y'all better be grateful that I was able to write this good this chapter under 6 hours' time considering that in said hours I had to study Biology, which I love, CSPE and Chemistry, which I do not give a singular shit to and Irish which is basically a dead language/

Don't forget to Share, Review and  
Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.  
 **;)**

 _Also, if your smart, you'll notice a little hint to a potentail oneshot spin-off story that I included, I'm not telling what it is, work it out yourselves._  
 _Now let me finish my tests, watch those movies and enjoy my Christmas break._  
 **Peace!**

* * *

 **-Previously On Artemis, Her Hunt and the Monsters-**

 _\- Artemis was, once again, strolling through the woods alone. Only this time, she didn't have her hunting wolf with her, the Minotaur had killed it, a small price to pay for the intense pleasure she received._

 _\- Also she was completely naked except for a black dog collar which read out_ _ **SLUT.**_ _It was covered in random patches of cum. In fact her whole body was covered in cum in places._

 _\- Annabeth suddenly kissed Thalia intensely and she could tell that Thalia was kissing Annabeth back with the same amount of intensity. Thalia's hands found Annabeth's ass and she started squeezing and massaging her ass. She could hear Annabeth moan into Thalia's mouth as she started fondling with Thalia's boobs._

 _-Artemis stated seductively which triggered both girls' minds to make their bodies move and start sucking, licking and cleaning the sweet, sweet cum from Artemis' body. This continued for a little while until Artemis' body was sparkling clean in the sunlight._

 _-"Now...will...you tell us...why you have a dog collar...re_ _ading slut and...why you were covered in cum?" Annabeth gasped out, breathless.  
_ _"Oh...er, well you see I was actually-" Artemis started before she was interrupted. **"SLUT! At my feet. Now!"**_

 **-Now-**  
 **-3rd Thalia, POV0-**

 **"SLUT! At my feet. NOW!"** yelled Lycaon from out of nowhere, scaring the living Hades out of the trio.

Annabeth and Thalia, both dazed, confused and wide-eyed looked at each other and then turned to look at Artemis. Only they couldn't because Artemis had suddenly disappeared.

"Wher'd she go?" Thalia asked. The only reply she got was a shrug from Annabeth before she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and pointed at something behind Thalia with shock and dismay.

Thalia turned around to see a small pack of wolves and four bulky werewolf standing next to a gold throne. And on that gold throne was the king asshole of werewolfs himself,

"Lyacon," Thalia spat with venom. Her arm instinctively reached for an arrow and she realized that herself and Annabeth were still actually standing in front of Lyacon in all of their naked glory. "Shit," Thalia muttered as she felt Annabeth stand next to her, covering her boobs with her arms the best she could.

Thalia, risked a look at her and instantly regretted it. For all of her attempts to cover herself up, all that Annabeth actually acheived was to push up her boobs and make herself look more sultry than she normally looked.

Thalia felt her feelings from earlier on rise up inside her again. She always knew that she was bisexual, only that she knew that she had a desire for monster cocks that derived from her experiences with the Manticore, Chiron and the Laistrygonian Giants.

She couldn't help but notice how sexy Annabeth looked like in this moment. Crazy sex hair, the sun shinning on her ass, her eyes. If Annabeth hadn't told her that she secretly liked Percy after their quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, Thalia had no doubt that she would have stuck on with Percy or tried to form the three of them into a love triangle.

Thalia frowned as she saw Annabeth's eyes widen and shock filled her face, she turned around and faced Lyacon and she suddenly realized why. And even though, she was definitely not as smart as Annabeth, everything clicked together in Thalia's head in an instant. And Thalia just couldn't stop the gasp of disbelief that escaped her once she saw the sight.

Her lady, the commander of The Hunt, The Hater of Werewolfs, The Nemesis of Lycaon was sitting at his feet like a common bitch from his pack. She saw a gleaming bronze chain starting from the Slut dog collar on Artemis' neck go straight into Lyacon's hand. And the asshole Wolf-King himself sat on the throne, titled to the right while he groped Artemis' left tit.

Thalia couldn't turn away, her eyes were glued to the degrading position of Artemis and her new master.

 **-3rd, Lycaon's POV-**

 **Lyacon noticed this and he gave a dark smile.** "Like the new improvement on the Slut?", he asked as he gave the chain a little shake.

"My cock needs attention Slut, do your job," he commanded as Artemis crawled to Lyacon, knelt in front of him and started sucking. "That is amazing shit right there, don't worry you'll get your turn too." Lyacon winked at Thalia and Annabeth.

"How dare you degrade Artemis like that you dog!" Thalia yelled. Lyacon frowned at them and stood up and pushed Artemis off him. "Slut, tell them what you told me", Artemis at this turned on her knees and faced Annabeth, not able to look at Thalia "I am the property of my Master Lyacon.. He owns everything that I am and have, including my mind and body and The Hunt,"

"Artemis! How could you?" Thalia asked, at this Artemis looked away either unwilling or unable to respond.

Seeing this Lyacon chuckled, and simply said, "Slut, my four loyal men need cleaning, use that tongue of yours and do the job," and shoved her towards the four eager looking werewolfs, but not before she spanked her and hooked her chain to the side of his throne.

He now faced the two demigoddesses and he couldn't help but smiling, the Princess of Olympus and the girlfriend of the two time Savior of Olympus standing in front of him? Not to mention that they were facing him in all of their naked glory.

The scared yet excited look on Annabeth's face and the defiant look on Thalia's, that darkened as the sounds of Artemis moaning, her slurping, choking and gaging combined with the werewolfs' sexual grunts? His cock twitched. "Don't worry whores, your next," He promised them.

Before Thalia or Annabeth could react several wolves surrounded them and two werewolfs grabbed a stunned Annabeth while three dragged a resisting Thalia.

Lyacon motioned for his wolves to put the two on their knees, bowing to Lyacon, at his feet. He smiled at the sight.

"Now I'm going to give you three options, 1) You can just agree to become part of my Hunt Harem on the spot and I might just go gentle with you. 2) Refuse, Try to kill me etc, etc. I'll just take you anyway and I'll punish you as well. Still refuse then this leads to option 3) I take you either way but I torture the other one while you can decide if you go with option 1 or 2. I won't put my dick near you but I will tie you up. So choose bitches!" Lyacon laughed spreading his arms in mock victory.

 **-Annabeth's 1st POV-**

 **I felt myself getting wet as Lycaon spoke** and the sounds of Artemis swallowing dicks, occasionally multiple dicks down her throat. I always wanted to be dominated but Percy was always getting himself in a quest, not by choice but still.

"Oh and if you choose option 1) pick a collar, kiss my feet then my cock, then bow down to me like a little bitch. But you are to hold out your chosen collar so that I can give you the honor of putting it on. Also call out a similar vow like Artemis', " Lyacon told us before he tossed something down in front of us. It turned out two be two similar collars to Artemis although one was pink and glittery which read out 'Whore' while the other one was a deep purple with black studs and a neon white 'Bitch'. Both had a bronze and gold chain hook attached similar to Artemis' one.

I immediately wanted that one, I always wanted to be treated like a bitch. Plus that collar was the better looking out of the two. I made up my mind about my choice and I was about kiss Lycaon's feet before Thalia stood up and spoke, "Never go fuck yourself, I'll kill you" then she attempted to choke Lyacon before a wolf jumped suddenly and slammed her to the ground.

"Guess that's option two. You did say 'I'll kill you' and I specified that in option no 2." Lyacon sighed, "Too bad, I was hoping you'd go for option three or one. Slut! stop trying to get Jessidra and Konsir's **_(made those up)_** dicks down your throat! Crawl over here, drag this bitch to my throne and tie up." There was a loud choking sound. I turned my head to the left and saw Artemis choke out two dicks and crawl over to us. Thalia started struggling and fighting against the wolves holding her down.

I think I saw Artemis mouth "I'm so sorry," before she looked at Lyacon for confirmation. "By the hair," he told her before he turned his attention to me. I then saw Artemis stand up, grab Thalia's hair and dragged her all the way to Lycaon's throne. She pressed a hidden button next to her chain holder, how long was that chain?

The throne split open into an outdoor bondage room. At the sight of this Thalia screamed but Artemis, being a god, dragged her over and tied her up. She shoved a ball gag in her mouth while she tied her arms and legs to the pillars, suspending her in the air and giving her a full view of what was happening.

"Slut continue servicing my men," Lyacon commanded before he continued staring at me, all he said was "Your turn, Blondie, you got three minutes."

In less than 30 seconds I got on my fours and grabbed the purple collar. I then kissed his feet, which felt weird and degrading. Then I got up on my knees and saw what looked like heaven.

A roughly 14 inch cock with throbbing veins and a purple head gently pulsed in front of my eyes. That amazing, salty tasting pre-cum gently oozed out. I kissed the tip, coating my lips with pre-cum and I couldn't help put licking my lips. It tasted salty but sweet and just like nectar, it was like licking liquid gold. I moaned and pressed my lips back to the cock, getting as much pre-cum as possible before I felt a push that made me sink down again.

Remembering the previous predicament I bowed down, raised my arm and the purple collar and called out, "I am the property of my new Master Lyacon . . . He owns everything that I am and have, including my mind, body and free will. Please give me the honor of putting this collar on my neck and giving me the title of 'Bitch' master."

"Well then welcome to the club Blonde Bitch," Lyacon laughed as he grabbed the collar with one hand and swept all of my hair over my left shoulder. He put the collar around my neck and clasped it shut. I gasped, it felt slightly uncomfortable, cold and tight.

"Now suck my dick bitch, " Lyacon commanded, in a cold dark tone.

 **-Thrid POV-  
-A few Moments Later-**

As Lyacon's thick cock slid deeper into Annabeth's mouth the Wolf-King moaned at the loud gagging sound his bitch made. As she sucked, swirled and swallowed, she tried her best to fit as much of his massive cock in her mouth as possible.

"You'll get used to the size Bitch! Now show me how bad you want it!" Lyacon growled as he watched Annabeth's bushy, blonde hair bob up and down as she desperately deepthroated his cock.

"Yes Master!" Annabeth gasped before hurriedly trying to take his cock even deeper into her mouth.

Annabeth was desperate to show what a good little bitch she could be for him. His cock gave her immense pleasure from simply sucking on it that not even Percy Or Jason gave while fucking her to their hardest. She wanted this so bad.

"Suck it properly you little bitch!" Lyacon snarled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced his cock deeper down her throat.

He enjoyed the feeling as she struggled for breath while fighting to keep his cock inside her mouth. Her eagerness gave him a powerful sense of control. It was a control he felt when Artemis sucked and rode him.

"Fuck! You're gonna make me cum you dirty whore!" Lyacon called out. Annabeth moaned in pleasure of his announcement and began massaging his big heavy balls and making a humming noise at the back of her thoat, sending vibration down his dick, determined to coax the amazing, sticky cum out.

He pulled his cock from her mouth and as she gasped for breath she squeezed her big boobs together.

"Please Master! Please cum on your Bitch's tits and face!" Annabeth begged. She pleaded again and again while Lyacon furiously jerked off, although she didn't have to beg for long and within moments Lyacon was squirting his cum all over her large breasts. Spraying her face with his sticky Monster Cum.

"Mmmmmm…. Thank you for the honour Master!" Annabeth moaned as she licked a bit of the cum off her tits.

"You aren't done yet Bitch. You've shown how talented your mouth is but there is more to test" Lyacon smirked.

He nodded somewhere behind Annabeth and suddenly two pairs of strong arms grabbed hold of her from behind. "What's happening?" Annabeth asked as she was forced down onto all fours.

"You don't ask questions here Bitch! All I want to hear is yes master or no your master unless asked to do otherwise. Understood?" Lyacon growled agrrsivley, slapping her hard.

"Yes Master" Annabeth nodded nervously.

She knelt there on all fours she shuddered in anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen next but she knew she was wetter than she had ever been. Her master was treating her like a common, stereotypical, blonde bimbo, as though she was just an object to be used and she was loving it.

"I think I need to punish you for your disobedience, I'm going to spank you hard bitch" Lyacon told her as he walked behind her, grabbed her hair and pulled. Her head was jerked up and was greeted by the sight of Artemis choking herself on 4 thick cocks.

"I hope you haven't had an orgasm yet Slut, otherwise your going to pay." Lycaon called out as he groped Annabeth's ass, making it ready.

Without warning he slammed his hand into Annabeth's jiggly ass, making it jump and making Annabeth groan. He laughed and did it again, alternating ass cheek, hitting it a further fifty times. Annabeth's ass turned red, and it stung like Hades.

"Now for some consolidation," Lyacon told her before he slammed his cock into her wet pussy, gripping her hair and wrapping it around his hand.

She cried with pleasure when he thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. His thrusts were powerful, so powerful that she kept lurching forward and backward with every slam.

Annabeth screamed with lust, her voice echoing as a powerful wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath when Lyacon filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips back against him, grinding her ass against his dick.

She cried out again as she had another orgasm yet again. She screamed to the world while Lyacon grunted and continued slamming.

"Get ready bitch!" Lyacon warned her as he pulled out of her abused cunt, making her whine with the loss.

However that was replaced with a moan as Lyacon slammed his cock into her abused pussy once again. She let out a loud groan as he hit her g-spot and clenched around his cock. Within moments, Lyacon released powerful shots deep into her cunt. When the last of his orgasm went into Annabeth's overfilled pussy, he finally let go of her and she collapsed on the ground and passed out as her most powerful orgasm was triggered.

"Right, now it's time to teach you a lesson you little whore," Lyacon growled to Thalia, who had cummed at least five times herself.

He picked up the pink, girly collar and walked towards Thalia, who was shivering with fear mid-air.

 **-End Of Part Two-**  
 **-To Be continued...-**


	15. Yet Another Horny Huntress & A Monster

I haven't seen you since last year! ;) - feel free to groan and cringe freely.

* * *

Here's the catch, I actually could not think of even the simplest of story lines to follow while typing this chapter. Legit, all I did was just read random books, random fanfics and I was just typing random shit and throwing it all together, so uh, well I doubt that there will be any form of a plot, just a 100% smut chapter and it was written while I was in a goofy kind of mood. I was just randomly writing shit. I started it off as a spin off Annabeth but it turned into Phoebe chapter.  
So I apologize in advance if this chapter is just completely crazy, stupid,  
or if you guys weren't looking for this kind of chapter.

* * *

I know most of you are probably wondering wait, hang on a second, where's the third part of **The Harem**?  
Weeeellllll...Slight change of plans, I'm adding two other chapters before the third part. It's taking a while, I know I'm sorry, but it will be completed.  
By the way, guys don't forget to thank: **Fan1a, Pertemis rulez.** They actually gave me the idea for this chapter and the next so, **shoutout and thanks to you two.**

 **And lastly,  
** **Do enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to Share, Review and Check out my other story.**

* * *

Phoebe stood outside the Hunt's campsite, sighing softly. She was tired of waiting for Artemis to return and she badly wanted to go back to her tent. There was a dildo waiting for her with her name on it. Literately, she had inscribed her name on it.

"Fuck this," she thought "I'm too horny too even notice anyone or even a monster, hmmmm a monster...?"

She broke into a grin and shook her head, no way that would happen, right? Either way she snuck back into the camp and found her dildo. Staying out of the shadows, she snuck back to her post and sat down on a large boulder.

In no time, she had slipped the dildo into her wet pussy, "Hades, that's cold," she whispered as the bronze cock sat snug inside her. "Now I- Ah!"

She let out a loud moan, but swiftly slapped a hand over her mouth. She got up to find a safe place to finger herself and keep watch without getting caught in her lewd act. She soon found herself in a tree, rubbing her clit and even pinching it as to let loose her floods of cum. There was just something about squirting everywhere that she loved, just the feeling of a trickle becoming a fountain. The Celestial Bronze vibrator in her ass didn't help either, just intensified her pleasure.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of snorting. She looked down in fear as she saw crimson scales on a serpentine neck that circled her tree. The Drakon had spiraled the tree with its neck, it's head now in her face while it was sniffing her. She froze, with two fingers in her wet snatch and the other gripping her right boob, she sat there in a lewd pose. Watching it watch her.

Finally able to move out of even more terror, she slipped her fingers free of her tight slit. The monster moved its eyes towards the cum coated digits and sniffed them. She noticed something on the ground below, a fleshy mass... oh gods, it was getting turned on. There it was, a dick even bigger than her dildo. It was at least a good 20 inches long and 7 inches thick

She was half turned on and half terrified at seeing the massive cock below.

It was getting aroused itself, smelling her hormones from between her leg. It gave a roar and she fell off the tree branch, landing hard on the ground. Phoebe quickly recovered and started sprinting. The tree she had sat in was only a little ways off from the camp clearing, but having cold and bare legs with bare feet on the grassy and rocky ground was not good.

If she lead it back to camp, maybe she and the other huntresses would be able to kill it...but what if she..?"

She cut herself off on that thought, her mind countering the very idea. "Sex with a monster? A Drakon on top of that? Hades no!" This was a Drakon and she was a daughter of Ares, they hated each other. It was like making a child of Poseidon fly in the sky.

Suddenly, her thoughts were pulled from her as she tripped and crashed. Her shirt was covered in dirt and blades of grass while her legs were still covered with her glistening cum that ran down her thighs.

She looked back to see the Drakon coming for her. She though about running but in that moment she made a fatal decision. She brought her dildo out of her, closed her eyes and licked her cum off it, increasing her lust and horniess.

"I can't believe this," she spoke and got up on her knees, raising her ass into the air.

It was mortifying, having her ass pointed up to the world. What made it worse was the fact that she was a good distance away from camp, that if anyone were to walk out they would see her.

Fortunately, any passer-by would get an amazing view as her ass was the most attractive thing about her. It was a beautiful ass with just the right amount of fat and muscle to provide an ass worthy of a demigoddess. It just the right size to squeeze, and to hold and to slap.

The Drakon stopped, watching the female demigod offer itself. Was this a sacrifice? Did it intend to be eaten... or did it know of its need for pleasure? It moved it's reptilian head forward, a serpentine neck holding it up as it's nose stayed a centimeter from her backside. It sniffed her, it's hot breath sending pleasure through her spine.

Suddenly, a rough, wet material ran over her ass and she moaned as it licked her.

The female wasn't making a sacrifice, it **was** offering itself to the Drankon's needs. A shadow was cast over her as the Drakon passed over her, its serpentine body moving just above her before she felt its scales on her ass. Immediately, the ridged dick prodded at her entrance and she whimpered out of fear, just from this touch she could tell that there was no way it could properly fit inside her.

The feeling of its motionless cock on her pussy was too much for her. Her pussy became more wet my the second as the Drakon cock remained against it.

"Just fuck me already!"

With one mighty thrust and the apparent blessing of the Fates, the first 5 inches went inside her without her pussy being ripped in half.

She screamed in pain, feeling the massive meat rod stretch her insides wider than anything had before.

The tightness of her cunt did not stop the Drakon. It moved forward, trying to get itself further into her. It would use this demigod child as long as it wanted before feasting on it, or perhaps it could keep it like this.

Phoebe writhed and squirted as her vagina was having its first session with a monster cock, a Drakon on top of it. Its massive length had gotten deep inside her, about 11 inches she'd imagine.

Then, it started pulling out. Most people would be relieved, Phoebe, however, knew this was just the start. It thrust back in stronger this time, going 3 inches deeper this time. She screamed, blood started to come out with her juices, but the sudden feeling of arousal filled her. She looked down in awe and horror as a pink light emitted from her stretched pussy.

Aphrodite had intervened, or at least upped her excitement at watching her favorite event, a demigod getting screwed by a monster.

However, the Drakon payed no heed, only now noticing that it could thrust farther in now. An impressive amount of 16 inches rammed into her.

She looked down and a small bulge appeared in her stomach region, her vagina expanding to accommodate the length and thickness of the Drakon's cock. She let out the loudest moan she ever had before as her eyes opened in stunning shock. With a start, she realized that she had all 20 inches of Drakon cock inside her and its balls were slapping her thighs wildly.

Screams no longer permeated the air, only moans of pleasure that resounded throughout the forest. Five times she had squirted, spilling her juices onto the ground as she slid on the dew of the grass. By now, she had become overcome with lust, taking off her shirt to reveal a braless choice of attire. her 34 B bobs sprang free and her tits slid across the ground, rubbing on moist grass blades and soft dirt. She pinched her hardened nipples, arousing the further they were drug across the dirt and grass.

The Drakon roared, a loud, screech like roar and suddenly spedup. She began getting dragged across the ground, feeling herself getting pushed through the forest. Its thrusting speed had increased while it had also dug deeper into her snatch.

With another roar, the Drakon pushed down and Phoebe was forced into the ground once more as it unloaded into her. She moaned loudly, writhing as she felt herself getting filled with cum, monster cum. With every powerful thrust, a string of Drakon semen spewed out of her cunt. Monster sprem swirled and sloshed around in her womb as it thrust several more times. When it pulled out, at last, it had brushed her clit. Phoebe gave a yelp as she came yet again, squirting a mix of her vaginal juices and the monster's jizz onto the forest floor.

She lay on the forest floor, her ass resting on a rather comfortable layer of moss while her hands rested on her boobs while she lay gasping for breath and recovering from the intense fuck.

It was then she noticed the monster hadn't left. She moaned in delight as she noticed the Drakon lingering above her head, it's filthy cock hanging above her eyes.

She shivered with pleasure as she raised her head up. The monster's cock was now resting on lips, spreading them slightly. She decided that, before the Drakon left, she would take all 20 inches down her throat.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. You want to fuck my mouth too, is that right? Well then just do it already. Please, just do it!" Phoebe begged.  
"I'm begging you, **please**!"

In response, the Drakon thrusted his cock right into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she choked and spat out the cock. She heard a hiss and she hurriedly sat up. Using some moss to keep the cum inside her pussy, she kneeled in front of the Drakon and smiled.

The massive cock was lingering above her head while its giant balls rested on her face. She closed her eyes and groaned as the Drakon ran its cock all over her face before resting its tip on her lips.

Phoebe moaned with pleasure as the enormous erection slowly entered her mouth. She moaned softly, as it filled her mouth and hit the back of her throat. Her eyes widened as the Drakon pushed its dick further in her mouth. She stopped for a minute and started breathing as much air through her nose as possible before continuing sucking the cock down her throat.

This continued for a solid 15 minutes until Phoebe found out that she had gone balls deep, all 20 inches in her throat while its balls were on her chin. There was a noticeable bulge in her throat that was easily distinguishable as the Drakon's cock.

She smiled and started bobing her head, never removing more than three inches of fear of not being able to take it in her throat again. Suddenly the Drakon roared and it started thrusting its cock, face-fucking her. Her head started moving wildly, being pushed forward and back brutally, each thrust slapping her face hard.

After 20 minutes of intensive brutal face fucking, the Drakon stopped, fully embedding all of its length in her throat before the cock exploded. Phoebe gulped down as much cum as she could, her eyes rolling up slightly from the pleasure received. Although she swallowed a lot of cum, an impressive amount dripped and leaked out of the sides of her mouth, falling down and coating her tits and chest.

Slowly, the Drakon started pulling out, its cock rubbing Phoebe's throat. This triggered a powerful orgasm which erupted inside Phoebe, contained by the moss clamped tightly between her legs. She shook with pleasure as the cock was removed from her mouth with a loud pop.

Then as Phoebe regained her breathing and started recovering, without any warning the Drakon pushed her down once again and ripped the moss away from her ruined pussy. The monster wasted no time in pulling back and slamming into her in an instant, ravaging her pussy.

Having recovered enough to speak again, Phoebe gasped and moaned, rolling her hips against the monster's thrusts.

" **FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, oh my god, oh fuck**!" she screamed as she orgasmed from the immense pleasure. **"Fuck! Fuck me with your big monster cock!**

The Drakon roared as he seemed to responded to her words as the Drakon sped up its thrusts. " **OH, FUCK!** " Phoebe was screaming from the joy of being utterly fucked by the Drakon.

" **I'm a slut! All I'm good for is for servicing cocks like your!** **Please just keep fucking me! Never stop Please!** " she begged while crying, meaning every word.

These cries of begging kept on going as the monster kept slamming repeatedly deep inside of her. For another long while the Drakon endlessly slammed its way deep into Phoebe's ruined cunt that kept leaking out her juices.

His assault on her soaking, ruined cunt was relentless as he pushed his huge length into her over and over and over. This left Phoebe unable to speak, due to the constant limitless pleasure making her unable to form coherent thoughts, and her ass red.

Finally the monster began to cum. At this point, Phoebe was in such a state of incoherence that she was completely oblivious to the outside world around her

For ten more minutes he pounded into the girl as he came, filling her pussy with gallons upon gallons of monster sperm. The insane amount of semen started dripping out of her, coating her ground below her, sticking to her legs, ass, back and hair.

And then the Drakon took its cock out of her pussy, as he had no more cum left and all of his needs satisfied. The Drakon slithered away, leaving no trace of its existence apart from a cum filled, incoherent girl and a huge puddle of cum.

A moan left Phoebe's lips as she realized that there was no longer a cock wildly pounding at her, however she also realized that there was no way she could even move. She just lay there, gasping and moaning.

A single thought filled her slutty mind, " _Gods I fucking love cock,_ "


	16. The Calydonian Boar (Extended Version)

So guys, a lot of you told me that the chapter was way too short, I was trying this old Shakespearean technique, seeing if he did anything right.

And surprise surprise, didn't work.

Anyway heres the extended version of this chapter.

Part III is halfway nearly done and will be out in the next two weeks, or maybe even faster.

Oh yeah, time's nearly up for the gender poll (go yo my profile). So last votes do count.

Also for my spin-off series for branching out. Well I saw a review by goob,  
goob, Your logic was well, completely logical.  
Once I'm done with the next 3 possible chpater ideas after Par III, I will simply go back,  
edit the disclaimer, change the summary, maybe change the name  
And start branching out.

 **Vartron:** And the chapter's done. And there's no sight if the 'other guy' so I think this was actually sucessf...

 _Tiger:_ I thought you hated Shakespeare

 ** _Vartron:_** Oh great, it's you again. Just when I thought things were going well.

 _Tiger:_ Yup! And I'm never going away.

 _ **Vartron:** What the hell are you?_

 _Tiger: A figment of your imagination._

Vartron: Right then.  
*Pulls out remote control*

Tiger: What's that?

Vartron: My imagination. Sayonara sucker!

*Parachute opens and blows Tiger away*

Anyway with that said and done,

Plz Share, Review and Peace!

P.S, if you guys can come up with a better name for "Tiger" tell me,  
Winner gets a shout-out and gets to work on a chapter with me.  
Or whatever other worthy prize you guys think of which is sane and acceptable by me.  
;)

* * *

{Random 3rd POV}

It is well known that Atalanta was wild, literally, she was left to die in the wild as a baby **and** she "died" later on in life as a lion.

A female bear raised her, two hunters found her and then she started being more civilized, although... she hunted down and killed the Calydonian Boar, agreed to a marriage only after the suitor managed beat her in a race and if they didn't well R.I.P to them. She even went on the Argo.

Finally she and her husband, Hippodromes, had sex in a temple of Rhea after Aphrodite subtly caused it and they were turned into Lions and eventually died,

blah blah blah...typical life of a Greek hero, or in this case a Greek heroine, right?

I mean it's also known that she "took a vow of Chasity", right according to Wikipedia anyway?.

 **Wrong**! Like I said, it's well known she was wild, how wild exactly you ask? Let me tell you...

She fucked the two hunters who found her and she was only what?, 14?. She then fucked with every member of Meleager's hunting party before they hunted down the Calydonian Boar.

She had sex with her father until it was advised by an Oracle that she needed to be married off.

She fucked every suitor the night before the race and then she killed them once they lost.

She engaged in massive orgies while on the Argo with the other Argonauts, partially because she was the only girl there, partially because that was the only way to prevent a war on the boat and mostly because she was really fucking horny.

What else, oh yeah, those two centaurs that tried to kidnap her and marry her when she was younger...yeah you guessed it, she fucked and then she killed them.

In short, Atalanta was a wild slut. But the most kinky/slutty thing she did in her life as a whore was probably that she fucked the Calydonian Boar to give Meleager and the others time to escape and get reinforcements.

And that's why he gave her the skin, which had the Boar's dick, an ancient form of a dildo, a weird ass dildo but a dildo nonetheless.

And now here's the story of how Atalanta fucked the Calydonian Boar!

 **{3rd POV, revolving around Atlanta}**

"Oh Hades! Run, Abort, we're doomed!" People yelled while others scrambled to their feet and ran for their lives. Before they got speared by the boar's tusks.

Meleager slipped in the mud and froze in fear as the Calydonian Boar killed yet another on of his hunting party members, "Help me please," He whispered loudly, too loudly because the boar snapped his head towards Meleager.

Meleager whimpered and started scrambling backwards, away from the boar as quick as possible while the boar lowered his head and ran for Meleager, ready to impale him with his massive tusks.

Suddenly Atalanta came hurtling out of nowhere, smashing into the boar and throwing it off course further into the forest. "Run, I'll make sure it doesn't come after you, get backup," She yelled at Meleager.

"How, that thing killed about 30 of us," He yelled back while getting to his feet. "How do you think idiot?" Atalanta asked, swaying her hips to emphasize her question.

-{Linebreak}-

Atalanta was currently in the middle of an intense stare off with the Boar. She could tell that it was acting out of sexual frustration because a) She was raised by bears and grew up with animals and b) she could see its cock which was currently extremely hard.

She also knew that there was no way that she could kill the beast so the way she saw it she had two options: She could keep it occupied by either fighting it or fucking it until Meleager came back with reinforcements.

"Fuck this," Atalanta said, gritting her teeth. While she was with the female bear growing up, occasionally she had to fuck a bear in order for it to not kill her, but first she needed to make a universal animal hand signal.

She made that signal now and the boar immediately stopped. The boar just grunted and waited.

Sighing, Atalanta got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the boar. The boar was standing on a stone in such a position that it was clear that he wanted her mouth first.

The boar grunted and shuffled forward, his cock practically poking Atalanta in the eye. She grabbed the boar's cock and aligned it with her mouth. She then opened her mouth as wide as she could and the boar suddenly thrust forward into her mouth with surprising speed.

His cock hit the back of her throat making her gag. Atalanta's eyes watered, her throat bulging and she choked. This cock was surprisingly big, way bigger than the other cocks she had sucked off before.

Saliva started slowly dripping out of her mouth, down her chin. She kept sucking, not daring to remove the cock from her mouth.

She started to move her lips up and down the shaft while rubbing his balls softly while the boar let out a loud grunt.

If anyone was currently hiding in the bushes or even passing by, they would have seen a treat. Her head bobbing was amazing. Her mouth went down as far as she could humanely go. She kept alternating what kept her hands busy, either she would start fondling the boar's balls with Cerberus' balls, groping her tits or fingering hr own pussy quickly before moving her hands back to the boar's cock, swallowing the constant river of pre-cum running into her mouth.

And to her surprise she felt the cock harden even more. As it throbbed, the boar grunted and shoved its cock as far down her throat as it could manage, before it exploded.

Atalanta choked from the first blast of the boar's cum filling her mouth. It was overflowing as the next few shots were just an endless stream of cum.

She could do nothing but swallow the endless river.

His cock throbbed again and shot its cum straight down her throat while she choked. She tried to swallow but his sperm completely overwhelmed her and she started to choke and gag even more.

She sat there, choking and gagging on the monster's cock before the boar pulled out. She breathed the air, coughed and spat out bits of cum. That didn't bother the boar much. His cock throbbed on her cheek and spilled the last of its cum on her face.

She sat back, on her thighs, kneeling as the boar stood it's ground. As she got her breath back she noticed that its cock was still hard and it was making those animal signals which meant it wanted another go at another one of her holes.

Sighing she turned around and slowly grinded her ass against its cock to motion that she was ready.

Reaching back, she grabbed the cock, gave it a quick jerk and aligned it with her pussy. The boar gave a loud grunt before it gave a powerful thrust and embedded its thick, long and slimy dick inside her tight wet cunt. It wasted no time and started pounding the female bitch with vicious and fast thrusts.

"H-Holy shit!" she screamed, her eyes went wide.

"Oh just fuck me" she screamed before moaning in lust as she felt its cock thrusting deeper than any before it and she realized the cock was now pushing at her g-spot. Not even the bears were this big.

She kept groaning and moaning as its cock kept swelling and growing inside her, rubbing against the walls of her tight cunt and hitting her g-spot.

After a few more moments of this blissful experience, she felt the boar's thrusts slowing but only gaining more power. She knew this could only mean one thing.

It was about to explode. She quickly moved forward and turned around. She then wrapped her tits around the boar's cock and started titty-fucking it while licking and sucking on the tip, knowing that this would result in a better cumshot.

And she wasn't wrong. The cumshot she received was enough to fill her mouth and also splatter all over her face.

For a few moments she couldn't see properly until she wiped the cum of her eyes and sucked it clean after swallowing the load on her face.

As she knelt back on her knees, watching the boar, she suddenly realized that it was no longer acting aggressively.

On further inspection she noticed that the boar's boner had also shrunk down.

Suddenly an axe flew out of nowhere, missing both Atlanta and the boar. Several arrows flew too, but none of them actually hit the boar, all they did was made an enclosure from which the boar couldn't escape from.

With lightning speed, she grabbed the axe and swung it down on the boar's head, killing the beast.

She then stood over the boar, panting and removing any trace of the boar's sperm from her face. She then turned around to face Meleager and the other men who had come as reinforcements.

"And that boys, is why you don't send men to do a woman's job," Atalanta said seductively, her hands on her hips while she gently swayed from left to right, gently making her boobs move in an erotic manner. When realization struck the men that boar had been killed, they started cheering and whooping.

"So boys, celebration orgy now or after the celebratory feast?" Atalanta asked, receiving boners and sexual lustful looks from each man as they started stripping to answer her.

"I guess that means now," She said, answering her own question before several men convulged themselves on her, ripping her clothes off. They started groping random parts of her body.

3 men rushed started filling each of her holes with their cocks while two others guided her hand towards their cocks. Another man simply sat on her and started to fuck her tits. The rest either started jerking off or patiently sat, watching while waiting for their turn.

Within minutes, the entire forest was full of sounds of men grunting, skin slapping skin.

Atalanta only managed to let out one thing before another cock filled her mouth and men swapped the places. "Gods I love my life,"

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how**  
 **The Calydonian Boar was killed by Atalanta and what followed afterwards.**

 **Of course she had many other adventures but...**  
 **I believe that I'm out of time for Atlanta and its time to finish what Lycaon started.**

 **Untill next time,**  
 **Peace!**


	17. The Conclusion ( III )

**'Sup? Finally got the chapter finished. Took a bit more time than I expected but well...**  
 **I am now Beta Reading for another guy, I probably shouldn't accept any more requests but hey, f # that shit,**  
 **I'm a good person. Mostly**

 **This reminds me two people PM'ed me, wanting me to answer the question on my next update,**  
 **however they did not mention if they wanted to remain anonymous but me, being a good guy,**

 **1) This person asked me whether I am actually Misanthropist Wordsmith just with a new account,  
The answer? No, I am not.**

 **For starters, I haven't even reached the age of 21 yet, so yeah,**  
 **Also if you go onto his account, there's an Estonian flag. I'm from Ireland.**  
 **So no, I am not Misanthropist Wordsmith, merely a person who has adopted his story.**

 **2) Another guy or girl, asked me whether I would branch out.  
Will I come up with something original, or will I start doing Harry Potter.**

 **Answer? Yes soon, definitely after June hey that rhymes,**

 **Oh yeah, and about my spin-off series, I saw a review that actually makes sense.**  
 **I'll go back update the Disclaimer,  
change one or two things here and there and simply branch out.**

 **So when that happens, I'll let you guys know.**

 **Anyway without any further ado,**  
 **Brace yourselves and pace yourselves,  
Because here's Part III  
**

* * *

 **-Previously on Artemis, Her Hunt and Monsters-**

 **Part I**

 _\- Artemis was, once again, strolling through the woods alone. Only this time, she didn't have her hunting wolf with her, the Minotaur had killed it, a small price to pay for the intense pleasure she received._

 _\- Also she was completely naked except for a black dog collar which read out_ _ **SLUT.**_ _It was covered in random patches of cum. In fact her whole body was covered in cum in places._

 _\- Annabeth suddenly kissed Thalia intensely and she could tell that Thalia was kissing Annabeth back with the same amount of intensity. Thalia's hands found Annabeth's ass and she started squeezing and massaging her ass. She could hear Annabeth moan into Thalia's mouth as she started fondling with Thalia's boobs._

 _-Artemis stated seductively which triggered both girls' minds to make their bodies move and start sucking, licking and cleaning the sweet, sweet cum from Artemis' body. This continued for a little while until Artemis' body was sparkling clean in the sunlight._

 **Part II**

 _\- The Commander of The Hunt, The Bane of Werewolves, The Hunter of Monsters, The Nemesis of Lycaon was sitting at his feet like a common bitch from his pack. She saw a gleaming bronze chain starting from the Slut dog collar on Artemis' neck go straight into Lyacon's hand. And the asshole Wolf-King himself sat on the throne, titled to the right while he groped Artemis' left tit._

 _\- "Now I'm going to give you three options, 1) You can just agree to become part of my Hunt Harem on the spot and I might just go gentle with you. 2) Refuse, Try to kill me etc, etc. I'll just take you anyway and I'll punish you as well. Still refuse then this leads to option 3) I take you either way but I torture the other one while you can decide if you go with option 1 or 2. I won't put my dick near you but I will tie you up. So choose bitches!" Lyacon laughed spreading his arms in mock victory._

 _\- "Please Master! Please cum on your Bitch's tits and face!" Annabeth begged. She pleaded again and again while Lyacon furiously jerked off, although she didn't have to beg for long and within moments Lyacon was squirting his cum all over her large breasts. Spraying her face with his sticky Monster Cum._

 _\- Annabeth cried with pleasure when he thrust its cock back and forth, inside and out of her moist cunt. His thrusts were powerful, so powerful that she kept lurching forward and backward with every slam. Annabeth screamed with lust, her voice echoing as a powerful wave of orgasm hit her. She shuddered and quivered, her cunt convulsing around his thick and juices-covered cock. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath when Lyacon filled her to the hilt. She bucked beneath him and and rocked her hips back against him, grinding her ass against his dick._

 _\- "Right, now it's time to teach you a lesson you little whore," Lyacon growled to Thalia, who had cummed at least five times herself. He picked up the pink, girly collar and walked towards Thalia, who was shivering with fear mid-air._

 ** _-Now-  
{3rd Noboy's POV}_**

 **"Right, now it's time to teach you a lesson you little whore," Lyacon growled to Thalia, who had cummed at least five times herself. He picked up the pink, girly collar and walked towards Thalia, who was shivering with fear mid-air.**

"It's too bad really, a waste actually, you could have been benefiting like these other two bitches but noooo, you just had to fucking rebel against me, Like don't you guys ever get tired?" Lycaon said as he casually strolled to Thalia while motioning for one of his wolves to remove her ball gag so she could respond.

"Fuck you asshole," Thalia spat at him, ignoring the quivering of her thighs as she saw his dick.

"Fine, bondage and BDSM it is," Lycaon said as he slapped the ball gag back in her mouth. He twirled the pink glittery, girly collar in his hands before stopping.

A dark smile spread on his face before he turned around and faced Thalia again.

"Actually I'm not going to fuck you. No no no, by the time I'm done your going to be fucking me voluntarily." Lyacon told a confused Thalia while smiling.

"You see I like it when you girls resist, it makes it more fun for me. But when you girls fight back this way, goddamn it hurts me," he continued.

"So we're going to play a game now, your going to either voluntarily be abused, molested, fucked and whatnot or I'll let my pack loose on your huntress bitches back at your camp AND then we fuck you," Lycaon told a terrified Thalia, holding up a live-time Iris message of his pack silently and invisibly surrounding the Hunt's camp.

"So bitch? You gonna put on the collar and fuck voluntarily or not?" Lycaon asked tossing the pink, glittery, girly collar at her feet.

Thalia hung her head, already knowing her response and put on the collar.

Lyacon smiled before nodding to his wolves.

They prodded over and suddenly stood up on their hind legs, looking a lot more like actual werewolves. They released Thalia from her bonds and dragged her across the ground while a few other werewolves helped Lycaon turn his torture chamber back into his throne.

Lycaon sat back on his throne again in a casual but in a royal way, like how King Ezekiel sits with Shiva from The Walking Dead **{I really hope that show doesn't end and Rick & Daryl live in it, they already killed Carl goddamn it.}** with Artemis sitting like a dog on a little raised platform so that Lycaon was free to hold her chain leading to her collar and also able to grope her tits freely.

The werewolfs tossed her on her knees and looked at their master while Thalia shakily stood up and stared scarily around her.

He motioned with his hand to continue before returning his hand to Artemis' left boob.

"Very nice, Bitch. You still look real nice. Now hit those knees and suck someone off. I expect to see lots of deepthroating. Get busy!"

Thalia didn't move. She seemed frozen in place.

"Move it you fucking cunt! Get busy sucking a cock."

Thalia was startled out of her trance and dropped to her knees. She immediately fished a random werewolf's, who's name was incidentally Korvax, cock and took most of it into her mouth. In just a few moments, she was shoving it into her throat. Even though she was a hunter and an eternal maiden, she could still give one hell of a blowjob when she wanted to. She soon had Korvax ready to cum.

Korvax grabbed her hair and violently fucked Thalia's face until he shoved his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. He dumped a large load of cum into her gullet. She had no choice but to swallow and take Korvax's cum directly to her stomach.

As Korvax pulled away a different werewolf, Jorix, lied down on the floor. His cock was hard and pointing straight up. He was ready for Thalia to ride him.

Thalia sat down, straddling Jorvix's hips. Slowly, she lowered her body until she felt Jorvix's cock pressed against her pussy. Reaching between her legs, she took his cock and positioned it at her pussy's entrance. Thalia sank down until she sat firmly on Jorvix's hips. She groaned as she felt Jorvix's cock entering and spreading her pussy open. She had fully engulfed the cock in her pussy. She couldn't help but groan again when she felt the cock in pussy and press hard against her cervix.

After settling on to the cock in her pussy a few moments, she began lifting up and dropping back down. She didn't even have to act pleasured. She really enjoyed Jorvix's cock and the feelings she was getting from it.

So did Lyacon as he called out, "That's it, Bitch. Fuck that cock! Ride Jorvix good." Jorvix then reached up and grabbed both of her tits and squeezed hard.

Thalia groaned in pleasure. She began breathing hard and bouncing on Jorvix's cock violently. She was about to cum. "Oh fuck, I love having my tits mauled while I'm fucking. Please tell him to pinch my nipples, please."

Lyacon growled something and Jorvix took each nipple between his index finger and thumb and pinched hard. He then started groping and scratching Thalia's boobs thoroughly mauling them.

Thalia repeatedly slammed her pussy down hard on Jorvix's cock until she cried out. "I'm cuming!"

While Thalia's orgasm subsided and she basked in the after glow of sex, Jorvix held her tits and thrust up into her pussy. He bathed her cervix with a large load of cum.

"Doesn't that feel good, Thalia?" Lyacon asked, walking over after slapping Artemis' cheek.

With tears in her eyes, Thalia agreed. "Oh Gods, I hate to admit it, but it does feel good. My pussy is so full."

"Good," he said, now squatting next to her "Now, bend over here and kiss me."

As Thalia bent over to kiss him, Korvax rammed his cock deep into her asshole. At least he held still long enough for her to get used to both of her lower holes to get used to being filled with cock again.

About that same time,Lycaon's cock started dangling in front of Thalia's face. She knew what she had to do. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the cock in. "Take it down your fucking throat cunt!" Lycaon demanded.

Thalia had no choice. She swallowed the cock in her mouth and started swirling her tongue all over his shaft. She soon had the cock in her throat ready to explode. Korvax was pumping hard into her ass as his orgasm rapidly approached. Jorvix was trying to hold on and last so he could enjoy her as long as possible.

"Let's make her completely air-fucking-tight!" Lyacon shouted while shoving his cock as deep into her thorat as he could. Korvax slammed into her asshole while the cock in her pussy was thrust up to fill that hole. Jorix and Korvax erupted at about the same time. Lycaon filled her just a short time later.

"Ugggghhhhhhh." Thalia groaned as she felt each one of her holes being filled with cum.

Lycaon removed his cock from her mouth. "Damn, you give a great head Thalia." The other two remained soaking in her two remaining holes.

She began rolling her hips to get the remaining cocks to keep fucking her. "Don't leave a girl hanging guys. I am so close to cuming too." It didn't take long for her tight holes to revive the cock's still in her.

In a short time, Jorvax blew another load of cum into her ass. He then pulled out leaving only the cock in her pussy. Thalia was soon bouncing on that stiff cock as her own orgasm quickly approached.

Just as her orgasm washed over her body, Thalia yelled at the werewolf below her. "God damn you! Fuck me! I want your cum. I need your cum. Come on, gods damn it! Fuck me!"

He immediately thrust up into Thalia's waiting, warm cunt. Then she slammed down on his cock and he bathed her cervix with another load of cum.

Thalia then rolled off and lay on the floor beside him.

The two werewolves looked at Lycaon and left without another word.

Lycaon looked at Thalia who had collapsed on the ground next to his feet. "Well whore, I told you you would fuck me,"

Thalia merely let out a gasp before she sat up, cum dripping out of her pussy into her ass.

"Ah good, the Bitch is up," Lycaon looked over to see Annabeth fingering herself and moaning wildly.

"Bitch! Get over here and clean the Whore!" Lyacon yelled.

Annabeth crawled over and kneeled next to Thalia, looking directly at Lyacon.

"I said clean the Whore!" Lycaon yelled before slapping Annabeth towards Thalia.

"Whore, I give you permission to be rough with this blonde bimbo" Lycaon said before Thalia nodded at him and looked back at Annabeth with a dark look.

Thalia shoved Annabeth's face in her pussy and gripped her hair tightly and slapped Annabeth hard. Annabeth hurriedly starting lapping up and swallowing the cum from Thalia's pussy and her asshole.

After a few minutes of Annabeth being slapped and hit hard from Thalia while she cleaned out Thalia.

Lycaon smiled and pulled Annabeth off. He hooked her to a chain, turned around and backhanded Thalia hard. So hard that she flew back with a red hand print mark on her cheek.

"That's for defying me," Lycaon said before he hooked her to a chain and yanked on his chains. He led them to Artemis, who was patiently sitting in her position.

"Now I'm leaving. Slut you have main power but your still under me. Make sure one more bitch is ready for my next arrival." Lycaon said before unhooking Artemis and handing her Thalia and Annabeth's chains.

"Before I leave there's one more thing; Welcome to the Harem," He said before his wolves picked up his throne and they left.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at Artemis, who was standing back on her feet. She motioned them to replicate her movements.

She took their chains off and spoke, "We go on as before, nothing leaves us three,"

"What now though Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"Now we go on with our daily lives, Annabeth go back to Percy" Artemis told her.

"Why? Beacuse..."

 **-The End-**  
 **-For Now-**

 _P.S Yes, in the next chapter I am branching out_  
 _And yes, Percy will be fucking Artemis._  
 _And no, The Harem is over for now and it will not be referenced to for a long while._  
 _Mainly the next 4-5 chapters._


	18. Disclaimer II

**OK, so I know you guys were expecting another chapter but I have news guys, the updates are gonna slow down.**  
As you may or may not know, I live in Ireland and we have a "Beast from the East", Storm Emma and a red warning. Honestly it's not that bad, I took my cat out to show him his first ever snowfall, nearly lost him in the snow, it's about 2 and 1/2 to 3 feet of snowfall, but I am helping out my parents and they do live on a "mountain", honestly it's more like a mountain cut into a 1/4 compared to proper mountains over in Europe.  
 ***** Also school is piling work on me and I have to prepare for the 3rd most important test, or series of tests actually, in my life.  
 ***** And to top it all off, all of my favorite TV shows are starting to air again and my friends are becoming more social and they are dragging me to gym more often.  
That means that my social and academic life is rising.

 **\- This series is getting a new 'segment', if you will, added to it.**  
The Harem parts were actually more successful than any of the other updates I've ever written which surprised me really.  
Part I, itself broke our all time record since Lycaon's Bitch, more than 6.89k visitors under 24hrs and more than 8.98 K views under 24 hours. The story itself has got 250,783 views, that's a little over a quarter of a million.

Anyway, you get the idea.  
These monsters have made the story big but sadly, we're gonna leave the monsters and the Hunt behind for a bit. But do not despair for they shall return, after say 6-9 chapters maybe? The monsters that is, not the Hunt, they'll be featured once or trice here or there. I might give a chapter to like Zoe or Thalia for something or the other.

Oh and, I'm adding different story arcs to other characters now and I'm trying an experiment here to see how well a section goes when it's not mindless sex scenes with no story line to them. Chances are that it'll only be there for just one segment but who'know's it's early days.

Finally before I give y'all the satisfaction of saying that's it now go to the next chapter for the new section for the story I have something meanginful to say:  
From here on out, I will make a continuous effort to make my A/N's a bit shorter, yeah I know **"Finally!"** right?  
I went over the old ones and I was like 'yikes', so I cut them down a bit and I promise to make a conscious effort to make smaller A/N's and more chapter text.

Anyway, that's it for the A/N/Disclamier and now take the effort to click next chapter and enjoy!  
Cheers!


	19. The Beginning of The End

Ok so this is the next actual update guys.

I've branched out, left monsters behind for a bit.  
And I've decided to start a new era for Artemis' huntress and monsters.  
Starting with everyone's favorite male demigod, Percy Jackson... **yayyyy!  
**

 **Also I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as long as the others but this is what I got done.  
** **As for the other story I'm writing,  
I'll have an update for that in about a month's time, I'm more focused on this one as The Forgotten Legend is more of a side story.**

 **Vote, tell me what you thought of in the Review section and Peace!**

* * *

 **{3st person POV; Aphrodite}**

Panting, Aphrodite took out her 15" monster dildo and moaned as she squirted and her juices leaked out of her pussy while she watched Lycaon disappear, Artemis and the two girls clean themselves up and also leave the forest clearing.

"That was soooo fun!" She squealed as she took her dildo out and started swirling her tongue on it and sucking it like a lollipop. Moaning, she waved her hand over her sex orb, which was basically just an iPad, to see what more trouble she could create.

She kept playing with her dildo in her mouth as she kept swiping left, witnessing several hundred people having sex with each other, people thinking of sex, people getting themselves off.

If anybody were to walk in on Aphrodite at this precise moment it would be clear to them why she her mood constantly is on "horny" pretty much 21/7.

Freezing, she stopped and swiped right to see the previous person. It was Perseus Jackson. And he was jerking off.

Smiling she teleported herself to Camp Half-Blood, Cabin 3 to right behind Percy.

Percy kept wanking while moaning out softly with his eyes closed. Grining further She quietly walked in front of him and lent in closer so that she could hear the things he was moaning.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk... yes I am so goddamn close... yes yes," Percy moaned while obviously thinking of someone. Frowning slightly Aphrodite held her breath as she listened closely for the name of Percy's desired person.

"Fuck Aphrodite, yes, keep sucking my cock, yes just like that" She heard and smiled. He **was** thinking about her! Smiling she coughed ever so slightly. When Percy didn't hear her she suddenly sat down on Percy's lap, grabbed his balls and kissed him hard on the lips.

Percy's eyes flew wide open in panic and for a moment or two he was absolutely stunned. No matter how much of a great warrior he was, he was caught taking a wank and what was made matters worse or better is that the woman who he was wanking to caught him and just to make the plot thicken further, the said woman was now slowly caressing his balls while kissing him and sitting on his laps, pushing and rubbing her boobs hard against his chest while she had an erotic tongue wrestle with him.

His cock instantly twitched up, harder than before, and brushed lightly against Aphrodite's pussy which sent tingles of excitement through both of them and increased their horniess tenfold.

After a few minutes both of the pair pulled away from each other for air and they locked eyes with each other. In That moment, Aphrodite literally unleashed all of her charm on Percy and he instantly succumbed to his desires, his cock gaining an extra inch to give Aphrodite all the proof she needed that she was in for a good fucking.

"So Perseus Jackson, Two time Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Son of Poseidon, One of the Seven and my current lover/fuck buddy, what do you want me to do now that I'm naked in front of you in real life and not in your fantasy?" Aphrodite asked Percy, kissing and gently rubbing Percy's dick with each of his titles.

"I think I'd like that blowjob now," He told her as he kissed her back and gave her ass a squeeze and then a slap.  
"Ah yes, of course, the blowjob that you were imagining," Aphrodite teased while slowly sliding down Percy's body and making herself mouth level with Percy's cock.

She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his dick and moaned slightly. Then, without a moment of hesitation, her lips parted and she took a few inches of his large dick into her mouth before pulling off again. She then licked his entire length like a lollipop. Percy gave out a loud groan and Aphrodite continued swirling her tongue around his dick for a few time seconds before taking the going back to giving him an amazing head.

After a few seconds, she suddenly took half his dick down her throat and grabbed Percy's hand and put it on the back of her head and motioned for him to keep her in place and slowly force her down. She bobbed back and forth, her hands clutching his thighs while she slowly took his entire dick, inch by inch down her throat until she was suddenly balls deep.

She then held her position for as long as she could manage and then started bobbing her head up and down, her eyes looking right at Percy's in an innocent yet sultry way.

The second Percy saw this look he called out, "Shit, I'm cumming, I'm cumming now."  
Aphrodite braced herself for it and waited. There was no cum, she took her mouth off Percy's cock and opened her mouth and half-asked, "Where's the cu-?" Before Percy exploded, his cum splattering her face and filling her mouth, taking Aphrodite by sheer surprise as layer upon layer of cum landed on her face.

After Percy let out his last spurts, he leaned back on the bed exhausted. Aphrodite used her powers and summoned all of his cum to appear inside her mouth. As Percy looked up at her, she showed him the collected cum and swallowed it very audibly.

"How was that?" She asked Percy, crawling next to him. "That was truly amazing Aphrodite, thanks," Percy replied.

"Ready for Round 2?" She giggled seeing Percy's dismayed reaction. "Relax, I have crazy sex powers remember? Plus I'm a goddess," She told him as she lent down and kissed the tip of Percy's cock, readying him for a second round and increased his stamina.

With a groan, Percy grabbed Aphrodite and rolled on top of her. And Aphrodite started to moan quite loudly when Percy started kissing her neck.

Aphrodite then wrapped her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her collarbone and then stopped once he reached her chest. He grabbed both the goddess' tits and attacked them with kisses. He heartily sucked on her nipples. Aphrodite pouted and moaned out "Quit teasing, just fuck me already,"

"Of course. Get on all fours," Percy ordered and moved off his new lover.

Aphrodite looked over at him skeptically but then got onto all fours. Percy kneeled down behind Aphrodite and admired the view for a few moments before he positioned his cock to in front of Aphrodite's pussy

Percy then thrusted forward into Aphrodite until his entire dick was buried inside her. She was as just as tight as he imagined. Percy grabbed Aphrodite's hips and started to slowly thrust into her. Then, when Percy started to speed up Aphrodite's low moans stared to grow louder.

Her back flexed and Percy admired the view of her toned back flexing as he drove into her. Deciding to make things more interesting he grabbed Aphrodite's hair and pulled back, Aphrodite leaned her head back and turned to look at Percy and they both leaned in for a kiss just as Percy hit her g-spot.

He continued his work and fucked the goddess in a fast, steady pace until she climaxed.  
Aphrodite moaned loud and he felt her cunt clench tighter around his cock. This triggered the orgasm that was building up inside Percy's balls and he started cumming in Aphrodite's pussy.

Once both he and Aphrodite had finished their orgasms, he stopped moving inside her and lied down on on top of her and kissed her shoulder. He could feel her heart pounding, matching his own heartbeat. Smiling, she leaned in for a long passionate kiss which Percy gave her without hesitation.

"Had fun?" he asked. "Yeah, we definitely need to do this again," She replied as she got off and with a snap of her fingers, fixed the room's demeanor to absolutely spotless.

"Your leaving?" Percy asked, hurt. "I'm sorry hun, but you do have a camper/inspector walking to here, who I believe is my daughter Piper and I also believe that she has a desire to fuck you so I think it's best if I go back to my palace and watch."

"Will you be back?" Percy asked as he quickly threw on a pair of swimming trunks. "Make sure there's nobody here tonight and I'll answer you question then." She replied as she kissed Percy.  
"Now show my daughter a good fucking time." She ordered as she napped her fingers again, giving Percy another sex drive and his horniess back. She did a 360 degree spin and turned showing him her ass.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, flipped her hair and struck a sexy pose as she blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Percy kept staring at the spot where Aphrodite just stood in with a raging boner. And surely enough, a knock was heard by him.

He went up to the door and opened it and he was instantly reared with a sight of Piper in a tight pair of denim shorts/skirt and a small crop-top which showed just a hint of her underboobs.

"Well Percy, looks like your cabin is spotle...oh my!" Piper gasped as she saw his hard on. With a groan, Percy pulled her inside, closed the door and started kissing Piper quite needly and passionately, which she reciprocated as they started taking off each others' clothes and made their way to the bed.

Smiling, Aphrodite hit 'record' as she watched Percy make love to her favorite daughter. "Oh, I can't wait 'till tonight..." She moaned as Piper started kissing her way down to Percy's cock while he groped her boobs.


	20. The Road To His Dream I

**Yes, it's me again. Yes, this is the next update and there is an update for every one of my other stories so go check them out:**

 **The Forgotten Legend  
** **Naruko's needs  
** **Perks of being dumped.**

Also this reminds me,  
this girl PM'ed me with a chapter request that my brain couldn't help but turning into a mini series.  
I PM'ed her back and she's happy with whatever as long as I do it.

Good news, I am doing it but not exactly how it was originally planned.  
That request will be done in full later on when I have more time to concentrate on it.

For the next four chapters,  
it's going to be another mini series with 4 parts to it. In it,  
Grover has sex with either the daughter of the big three or the girlfriend of a son of the big three.  
And why he's doing this?  
To get his ultimate dream as outlined in Titan's Curse; to be with Artemis.  
This chapter is basically like an intro to the mini-series  
it's a bit short, yes I'm sorry but I still managed to throw in some stuff.

Anyway, the order list is:  
 **-Hazel or Bianca (Hades)  
** **-Annabeth (Poseidon)  
** **-Thalia (Zeus)  
** **-Artemis (End)**

 **Finally that leaves me with one last thing to say,  
** ***Pause for dramatic effect*  
** **Don't forget to Share, Review and Peace!**

* * *

 **{1st Person: Grover}**

I was sitting in the camp's dining area with the other satyrs when a small burst of silver glitter-y light caught my eye. I told the other satyrs that I was full and I walked off to investigate.

On my way up, _Percy yelled hey_ and _nearly made me fall_ , I gave him the middle finger but he _thought that I was waving hey_ , That motherfucker!

~A few moments later~

After I finished the exhausting trek up the hilly area, I found out the source of the now steady glow.

Sitting in front of me, in no clothes whatsoever, was Lady Artemis herself.

In one hand she held a vibrator and she was using the other she was groping her boobs, squeezing them. She had no clue I was there.

My brain told me to back the fuck up, 'cause if she saw me she'd kill me or turn me into a bear and then kill me or something but my dick was in charge of my body right now.

Suddenly Artemis' eyes snapped open and smiled as she saw me. "Ahh Grover.. Just the satyr I was -oohhh shit!, l-looking for," She gasped out as she had an orgasm which made my boner fully erected and rock hard.

"Lady Artemis, this is an honor," I replied not knowing what else to say. She stood up and walked up right in front of me. She was about half a foot shorter than me and she wrapped her arm around me while feeling my dick with her other.

"I have a challenge for you Grover," Artemis said as she slowly rubbed my growing erection. It took me all my willpower not to fuck her senseless right there.

"A challenge?" I gulped as her grip tightened slightly.

"That's right, my _**big**_ _,_ handsome satyr, and if you succeed, I'm going to make your wildest dream come true," She replied, now fondling my balls. She grabbed one of my hands and put in on her ass and made me squeeze it, "Play with me as I explain," she ordered as she put my other hand on her boobs.

I squeezed and massaged and played with her ass and her boobs as she kept jerking me off while she explained, "To prove that you're worthy you're going to have to do something with the daughters of the big three, and in Poseidon's case; Percy's girlfriend; the curvy, blonde genius Annabeth,"

"What do I have to do?" I asked as Artemis leaned in. "Fuck them senseless, Grover you have to fuck them hard," She whispered into my ear, making my cock jump and twitch.

"Now to give you a little incentive/ an advance, I'm going to quickly suck your cock," She told me as she kissed me and slid her tongue down my chest until she reached my dick.

I let out a low groan as she ran her tongue along my dick until she reached my tip. She suddenly took half of my dick inside her mouth and started bobbing her head while moaning at the back of her throat and swirling her tongue around my cock's head, her lips forming an air-tight seal as she moved her head back and forth.

As Grover's thick cock slid deeper into Artemis's mouth, he moaned as he felt her taking all of his cock in her mouth and his tip started to hit the back of her throat.

!Oh fuck! That feels sooo good!" he groaned out as he watched Artemis' bushy, brown hair with silver highlights, bob up and down as she started to deepthroat his cock.

"Im going to cum right now!" Grover yelled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced his cock deeper down her throat. He pulled his cock from her mouth and as she gasped for breath she squeezed her big boobs together.

"Cum on me now Grover!" She told him and repeated similar phrases while Grover furiously jerked off.

Within moments Grover was squirting his cum all over her large breasts and he started coating her face with his cum.

"Mmmmmm…. This is delicious" Artemis moaned as she used her fingers to wipe of his cum. Putting her fingers in her mouth, she sucked on them, enjoying the taste of Grover's cum.

Once she finished wiping herself clean again, she stood back up.

"Now that was some good head right Grover?" Artemis asked as she snapped her fingers and a note appeared in her hand.

"Y-yes, Artemis, it truly was," Grover replied, a bit confused as she put the note in his hand.

"Now, it could be a little bit hard to convince Thalia or Annabeth to give you head like that but I'm going to tell you a lil something that'll help you, OK?" Artemis told him as she leaned in again.

Grover nodded and Artemis whispered something in his ear. He pulled away, eyes wide. Artemis, confirmed that it was true with a nod and leaned in again and finished whispering.

"Now go get your fuck on," she told him as she pushed him, pointing towards Annabeth who was lying on a beach chair in front of her cabin far away in the distance while _Drew_ passed her, _sashaying her way to the Aphrodite cabin._

With another burst of silver, gittery light, Artemis disappeared and Grover opened his note and read it and then looked at Annabeth again.

"Now reader, it's time to make the chimi-fucking-changas." Grover stated while rubbing his palms together.

* * *

 **And that was the chapter, in case your gotin or your wondering,  
Yes, as well as being that guy in highschool who would only seem helpful if it was a TV show,  
kinda like Jughead from Riverdale, if you watch Riverdale that is.  
I am also a deadpool fan and a Ryan Reynolds fan, so yeah I make a few references to that.**

 **Also yes, there was an easter egg which links to another story, in which there was an easter egg which links back to this story. I'll let you find it.**

 **Until the next chapter, dear reader,  
Peace out!**


	21. Nailin' Two Birds With One Satyr II

**I, apologize profoundly, for the long delay in getting this chapter out, I was in Canada and then New York, LA, Boston and back to NYC, didn't really get much time, and then my sister showed up and I found out that I had a spider infestation back home before I got back, and I had to deal with THAT.**  
 **I really fucking hate spiders, one of my three worst fears.**  
 **So yeah, that all set me back.**

 **But I do have good news! Happy 1-year anniversary true believers!**  
 **Yeah, it's been a year since that half-drunk dare to start writing my own fanfictions,**  
 **Wow time really flies by doesn't it huh?**

 **Anyway, Part II, Grover and Hazel and Bianca,**  
 **Also no, this mini-series will not be linked to the previous chapters, apart from the Camp Slut chapter, it's kinda its own story arc. What I mean is its just not going to be referenced to at all after it's over, kinda like the solo movies in the MCU, if there's any other MCU fans out there. Don't worry about it too much, it's part of me branching out and part of my own weird experiments and trials.**

 **And finally, from now on there's going to be a series of line-breaks typed like this: -Ω- -Ψ- -Ω-**  
 **This is mainly to just avoid waffling around with the plot transitions and whatnot but it's mainly just for some random, weird reason I came up with…**

 **Yeah, that pretty much sums my plans up and all of the answers the PM's I got.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to drop a Review!**  
 **'Cause the faster you review, the faster I type up another chapter.**

 **P.S, I got this one PM asking me why I always kinda gloss over the female orgasms while I give more detail to the male ones. I figured that I'd share the answer with everyone to clear future questions.**  
 **The simple answer to this is, I just have more knowledge on the latter, I have experience on the female one but for obvious reasons, I choose to gloss over them because I don't know the exact emotions, feelings or whatever that happens whenever a girl has an orgasm.**  
 **Hope that clears it up.**  
 **P.P.S, Everybody please thank Shamhlu, my Beta Reader who helped a lot with this chapter.**

 **Cheers and Enjoy!**

 **-Ω- ϝαρτρον -Ω-**

* * *

Grover was slowly walking up to the big house, going over his recent 'experience' and his new task that was currently, balled up in his fist.

The note he received from Artemis had instructed him that if he were to be deemed worthy to be able to have sex with Artemis, then he would have to prove his worth by fucking either a daughter of the big three or, in Poseidon's case, his son's girlfriend or somebody else closely linked.

The list had several possibilities: Hazel or Bianca from Hades/Pluto, Annabeth or Rachel Elizabeth Dare for Poseidon/Neptune and finally Piper or Thalia for Zeus/Jupiter.

Although what made Grover's mental smirk widen even further was the fact that he had the option to bang all of the girls above. Yeah, that's right, each and every one if he wanted. It was definitely a major plus point.

Grover had made his mind up, he would fuck Annabeth definitely, she had grown into quite the curvy, fit blond since they first met. Thalia was a must, as he had already smashed her brother's girlfriend, although he would try and do her again. Finally, Hazel to make up the official three choices, but he would still do his best to fuck both the red-headed Oracle of Delphi and Artemis' youngest huntress.

Who he'd fuck first, he guessed he'd just see who he ran into first. Artemis had even given him a few 'secrets' which would help him in his 'quest', in case any of the girls refused to fuck him as he was a Satyr and technically an animal, beast and monster.

Annabeth, Artemis had told him, secretly loved men that acted roughly with her during sex and she absolutely she loved acting a like a slutty, blonde bimbo. The goddess had also informed him of some information the daughter of Athena wouldn't like getting into the wrong hands, i.e. her boyfriends. She had secretly fucked other men while dating Percy.

Grover had received the full list from Artemis, and he was pretty surprised, sure he knew about Jason, everyone did apart from Percy and Piper really, but the rest were a surprise to him. Annabeth had been seriously careful, and had screwed with everyone, all without anyone else knowing about it, apart from Artemis of course, and now Grover. Surely Annabeth would be a bit more receptive to his proposition if this information was a bit more open.

Hazel secretly always wanted to fuck a faun, so that worked rather well for Grover.  
Apparently, she had been interested in a faun from camp Jupiter, but he had been rather lax in her advances. He wasn't really sure why Don hadn't been for it, but all the better for him. She was also quite… suggestible once she gets horny, so all he'd have to do is get her horny and she'd be putty in his… well he wasn't wearing pants, but you get the picture. The tricky part, well, she was a bit old fashioned, so she wouldn't handle his advances well until she got going. Apparently, she fainted when someone flirted with her in New Rome.

Thalia loved the taste of cum, once she tasted it, according to Artemis, she changed into a total nymphomaniac and she would do anything, literally anything, for more cum.

Piper would get extremely horny if she couldn't cum at least twice a day, the disadvantage of being a daughter of Aphrodite. And luckily enough, Grover knew exactly how to cause that to happen.

As for Rachel, she got quite bored up in her cave and she used to fuck around a lot before, and of course Artemis had got the info on exactly who. Her list was almost as impressive as Annabeth's, and surprisingly similar. Of course, with her obligation to Apollo as his oracle, she wasn't allowed to get intimate with anyone anymore, so she could get quite unsatisfied these days. Of course, while the big cat's away, it probably wouldn't take a lot to get her to say yes.

And finally, for Bianca, for her initiation into the hunt, she was fucked by all members of The Hunt and was ashamed to admit it to others, so Grover could use this to his advantage.

How Artemis knew half of these things, were truly beyond Grover, but he was fully ready to utilize these bits of information to his advantage if he had to, and he had an inkling that once they got started, none of the girls would really care.

As he was walking, lost in his thoughts, he collided with someone and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh…my back," Grover groaned.

"Grover? Oh, I'm so sorry," called out a worried feminine voice.

Grover looked up to see who it was, and speak of the bloody devil, it was Bianca, coming out of the Hades cabin. At that moment, it was like Grover's brain worked at superspeed, his thoughts flew back to his challenge and he knew that if Bianca was visiting the Hades cabin then there was a good chance that Hazel was inside.

He knew from experience from talking with Hazel, that she was a bit of an introvert, especially around him, though if what Artemis had told him was right… well now he felt much better. Anyway, the girl would never accept his advances directly, but if she happened to see something and got horny enough… well, that would just be a happy little accident. But how?

It came to him like lightning, the forest behind the Hades cabin! He knew from, experience that there was a small grove just outside the back window of the Hades cabin, giving a direct view into Hazel's bedroom. If he and Bianca got busy there, and Hazel spotted them, well, wouldn't that be fortunate. But how would he convince Bianca to get down and dirty with him in the woods right behind her cabin?

Well, luckily enough, Grover's senses were picking up sexual tension coming out of the girl who had knocked him down and he could tell that it wouldn't take a lot to get her down for sex.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked getting up and offering a hand to Grover.

Deciding to stage an injury, Grover winced, accepted her hand and then faked that he couldn't stand up properly.

"Ah fuck...no, my foot, it hurts," Grover told her, hiding a smirk. He didn't have to read her emotions to tell that her eyes were currently locked on his slowly, hardening cock . She hadn't even noticed that he didn't have feet to hurt.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, still 'subtly' staring at his growing little friend.

"I might be able to do some magic, but I think I need to be closer to nature." He murmured, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice when she tore her gaze from his rather impressive dick and scanning for somewhere to bring him.

"Okay, would there do?" Bianca asked, ready to lead Grover into the forest.

Grover couldn't help but grin at this, his plan was going much easier than expected.

"It'll do." Grover said, and the daughter of Hades helped him into the forest. They came to stop in a small clearing with a log for them to sit on. He also noticed the window half-hidden in between the trees, which he only spotted because he was looking, Bianca hadn't noticed it yet, so that was a plus.

"Aren't you going to work your magic?" Bianca said, he noticed her eyes had once more been drawn to his cock. He smirked at her phrasing.

"You know, I'd actually been meaning to talk to you." Grover said, taking out his pipes and blowing on them.

Bianca looked up from his cock, blushing slightly, before meeting his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, you see, I've heard some rather interesting rumours about you, something got to do with an… initiation of sorts, into the hunt?" He began blowing into his pipes, tunelessly. He was mostly just hiding his laughter by sniggering at her expression into the pipes.

Bianca had gone red, and was looking pointedly at the log they were sitting on. To most people, this would look like embarrassment, and it was, but there was a hint of something else in there too. Something only a satyr would notice, like the way her legs rubbed together, or the soft honey smell that was suddenly coming from her. Maybe it was because he could now see her nipples poke through her top, or maybe it has something to do with the rise in horniness that he could feel with his empathetic abilities.

Regardless, now he had her attention, all he had to do was reel her in.

"Is it true then?" He asked.

"N-no." She spluttered out, "Maybe… alright, yes!" She was now blushing very visibly. "I ate out everyone in the hunt."

"Oh," he said, laughing manically on the inside, "all I'd heard about was you said an oath, I was just curious to what it was exactly."

Bianca froze, her eyes like a deer in the headlights, before her blush came back two-fold, "I… w-what I meant was-"

"So, you ate out everyone in the hunt." She ducked her head again. "Did you enjoy it?"

Her right hand, slowly, went in between her legs and he couldn't help but smirk at the soft wet squelch from her fingers touching her very damp panties. Of course, only his enhanced goat ears caught it, even Bianca wasn't aware of the sound by the looks of it.

"Y-yeah." She finally stuttered.

"Who tasted the best?" He enquired in a genuinely curious tone.

"Z-Zoe." She muttered.

"Really, not your Lady?"

"N-no." She shifted her other hand down to her pussy too, apparently not noticing how she was now fingering herself, in front of the satyr, not that he minded. "Z-Zoe tasted like wildflowers, and honey and-"  
Only now did she realise what she was doing, her face glowed like the sun as she looked down at her hands as she finally stopped fingering herself.

Grover saw an in and he took it. "Hey, you feeling alright? You got a sore pelvis or anything?"

"No! I just-" stammered Bianca.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seem to be clutching that area quite intently. Maybe I should check it out and see if you're okay."

"No-" She started but he already set himself down in front of her on his knees, staring directly at her crotch. He spread her legs apart gently, hitching up her already low skirt, and found himself staring directly at her drenched panties, her hands went to her face to try and hide the blush, not seeming to be in her right mind by now.

He tried to think of something, and then noticed one of the knots in the wood was right in front of her pussy, he smirked and applied some satyr magic to it. After so many years, something so small didn't even need pipes anymore.

He simply hummed what, to anyone who wasn't a satyr, what sounded like a considering 'hum'. The knot grew to a branch which thinned out and grew, long until it slowly started to enter her dripping pussy. The newly formed branch was so thin, Bianca only felt a slight tickle, the mortification of Grover staring at her snatch was distracting her enough.

"Well, it looks like you sat down on a branch, it must be causing a bit of pain in your pu- peeelvic region." She hadn't noticed his slip up, "I should probably get it out."

Bianca looked down and noticed the branch that had entered her. "I-I can get it out."

"And damage the plant? No way, besides, that's a… uh pussificulous log, it thickens once it comes in contact with water. It must have stimulated you after administrating anesthetic," he waffled while he poked her wet mound, took his finger back and held it up for her, she shuddered. "This is anesthetic right?" He asked innocently.

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah." She said, trying to hide that this was her own pussy juices.

"Good, if it wasn't we would be worried."

"W-worried, why?" Bianca asked, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Oh, if this wasn't anaesthetic, then it would have to have come from you, and that would make this the uh… pussificous, umm, slutificus. Very poisonous, only one known cure. But it can't be that, that would mean this is all your pussy juice, and it would also mean that you were really horny before you sat down, and for you to get this horny, well, you'd have to be an absolute slut." He said making up medical jargon as he went along. He tried not to look at her face as he was having trouble trying to hold back his laughter.

"R-right, so, umm, is there any difference, between them? You said this one… umm the other one is… poisonous?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, it releases a chemical that ups your hormone level. Turns anyone who's exposed to it into a complete slut, it uh… it makes them so horny they lose all inhibitions. Stage one, they're really horny, stage two, they want to fuck the first person they see. Stage three, they can't stop masturbating, no matter where they are and stage four, they need someone else to fuck them, and if they don't then they'll start fucking whatever's closest."

Bianca looked terrified.

"Funny thing though, the person afflicted has to be horny first, like really horny. That's why it only affect sluts, so it wouldn't even affect you if this were it." He paused and looked up at her face to see her reaction, "It's fast acting too, stage one is hard to see, but stage two happens soon after, stage three happens… hmmm, a half hour or so after initial contact."

"Y-y-you mentioned a c-cure?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah, funny thing, only known cure is Satyr sperm, but it has to be administered before stage 3." He looked at the stump once more to hide his grin as her fear turned to horniness for a second, "Well, since it isn't that, may as well just take it out."

"Wait Grover! -"

But Grover brought his hand to her pussy and snuck a few fingers in. Bianca gasped, as he caressed her walls. He grabbed the branch and stirred it around her pussy a few times, 'trying to pull it out.' She thrust forward slightly, trying to bring his fingers in further, and was rewarded as his knuckle brushed past her G-spot, his thumb stroked her clit 'accidentally' sending shocks through her system. She spasmed as she came to the brink and moaned loudly.

He added another finger and she came, squirting all over his arm. She shrieked, and squealed as he slammed his fingers in and out of her, she hardly noticed, too preoccupied by the orgasm that just kept coming, and coming and, "Cumming!" She yelled.

Fortunately, they were too far away for anyone to hear them, well, except for a certain voyeuristic individual in the cabin not too far from them, who was now very interested in her window.

As the daughter of Hades came down from her orgasm, she hunched over, her face now only millimetres away from Grover's. Her eyes were lidded, and her breathing laboured.

"G-Grover," she said, her voice partially stuttering from embarrassment, partially from the orgasm, "I- I t-think that plant is the o-other one. Th-he sluttifly one."

Grover held back the smirk and gasped in mock shock, "But that means…"

"I'm a slut." She whispered, ducking her head.

"What?" Grover asked, "I didn't catch that."

"I'm a slut!" Bianca yelled, "I'm a slutty horny little bitch who needs to be pumped full of Satyr cum!" Her eyes practically turned feral as she looked down at Grover, "Fuck me Grover, fill me and make my slutty pussy overflow with cum, oh please, make me your bitch."

Grover didn't need to hide the surprise, that was very unlike Bianca. However, this time, he didn't try and hide the smirk, "Of course Bianca. We'll need to get some of my cum in you right away."

He sat back up on the log and lifted the demigoddess, bringing her into his lap. Her eyes had a flash of fear and she began to speak, "Wait Grover, I just came just now and I'm really sensitiveeeee!" Her greedy pussy swallowed his cock in one thrust, at which point it became a vice as she was immediately brought to a second orgasm.

Bianca threw her head back and moaned loudly as Grover fully embedded himself inside of her, filling each inch and crevice of her tight cunt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah just like that… Oh, GOD!" She screamed in ecstasy as Grover grunted and sped up his thrusts.

He tried reading the emotions of anyone near him and he smiled. He picked up two similar, but different sets of emotions; One came out of the girl, moaning in front of him whose feelings were firmly locked on and screamed out in ecstasy. The other came from someone from a distance that could only be inside the Hades cabin and it contained a range from curious to lustful to needy.

Grover threw a quick glance over in the general vicinity from which the direction of the curious, lustful emotions came from.

And lo, and behold, true to his previous guesses, partially hidden by a shaking, black and purple curtain peeked the face of Hazel Levesque.

Judging by the way the curtain was shaking, Grover guessed that Hazel was probably fingering herself to the sight of Grover fucking her half-sister while trying her hardest in not to be spotted.

Grinning to himself, Grover turned his attention back to the writhing girl next to him. He decided that if Hazel was watching, it wouldn't be proper of him to not give her a good show and besides, the wetter he got her now, the more it would benefit him sooner.

Suddenly his train of thoughts were interrupted by a wave of juices which exploded out of Bianca's pussy as she gripped Grover's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him to her as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkk, I need your cum right now Grover, fucking give it to me, coat me in it, paint my pussy white or whatever you want, just give me your hot, sticky cum." Bianca moaned into Grover's ear which made his dick throb and he whispered back, "Then...get ready for it,"

Grover grabbed Bianca's waist, positioned and steadied himself as he started to plough hard into Bianca's pussy, determined to cum as hard as he could.

Finally, with a loud groan, Grover started spurting his cum deep inside of Bianca, shooting ropes of cum inside until it started dribbling out of the sides and dripping down to her ass.

He then pulled out and Bianca let go of Grover and dropped to her knees and instantly took in Grover's cock into her mouth, desperate to get a taste of his cum.

"That was…" Bianca started, at a loss for words.

"Spectacular?" Grover suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were too, look I gotta go. Need another fuck? Find me, I'll be available," he added hurriedly after glancing at the Hades cabin again and noticing that the curtain wasn't shaking anymore. He had to make his move fast.

"OK, but IM me!" Bianca called out after him, putting her fingers in her pussy to bring out some of the cum Grover had kindly deposited in her to taste it as Grover sped towards the Hades cabin.

 **-Ω- -Ψ- -Ω-**

"Hazel, hey! Fancy seeing you here what a coincidence," Grover lied as he casually leant on one arm against the nearby cabin.

"Oh...hey, Grover, how are you?" Hazel asked nervously biting her lip.

"I'm fine thanks, how 'bout you? Anything I can do for you?" Grover asked while simultaneously reading her emotions; good, she still had a lust for Grover, but it was hidden with shyness.

"I'm fine, um…" Hazel stammered, noticing Grover's growing bulge.

Grover pretended to only just notice this, so playing along, he leaned forward and whispered into Hazel's ear, "If you want it, it's yours,"

Giving in to her emotions, Hazel grabbed Grover's hand and pulled him into her cabin, shut the door and jumped on him, kissing him like a mad woman.

"YESSS!" Thought Grover as his hands cupped Hazel's ass and squeezed. He kissed her back, his tongue wrapping around hers as they fought for dominance. As he kissed Hazel, her hands snaked their way down to his cock and fumbled with it as she tried to get him up and running. Grinning, Grover threw Hazel on the bed, then jumped on the bed after her.

Smiling, Hazel grabbed her orange 'Camp Half-Blood' and almost ripped it off her in her hurry to get undressed. Grover crawled up to her and helped her by pulling off her pants as Hazel slid down until his hardening dick was mere centimetres away from her face.

Encouraged by Hazel's eagerness, Grover pushed Hazel's head closer to his dick, while his other hand started groping her ass.

Hazel's tongue made contact with his dick and Grover let out a groan as she wrapped her lips around his shaft and started bobbing her head while her hands fondled and played with Grover's balls while, Grover himself, decided she was a bit too overdressed, and gave her a hand by ripping off her panties, revealing her sopping pussy to the world. Then, because she was doing such a good job with his cock, he decided to reciprocate, and lowered his face into her core. He began licking with gusto, enjoying the taste of her honey and causing the girl to moan beneath him.

As she started to deepthroat Grover, a trickle of pre-cum started to fill her mouth, trying to get rid of it, she swallowed it and found it taste surprisingly good, so she started swallowing, making 'lil Grover grow even larger while big Grover moaned.

Grover grabbed the sides of Hazel's head and quickly tore himself from her mound, and looked at her to check if what he was about to do was OK. Getting a small nod from Hazel, he got a better hold on her hair as he momentarily got frozen at the sight of Hazel, with her lips locked around his cock, her cheeks pulled in while she sucked on it and her golden eyes, locked on him.

"Fuck it," Grover murmured as he shook his head and started to face-fuck Hazel, his balls slapping her chin while Hazel kept a stream of muffled gags and moans, as her head swayed back and forth slightly due to the force of Grover's thrusts.

Not to be outdone by her furry companion, Hazel wrapped her legs around Grover's head and slammed his face into her gushing pussy. His horns, still growing as they were, jabbed into her thighs, sending shocks up her body, so she tightened her grip around him.

Since the daughter of Pluto had been on the edge from her aborted masturbation session watching her sister and the goat fuck, she came to the brink much quicker than Grover.

So, she came, and squirted her cum right in Grover's face, making him pull back in surprise. Her entire body was tense as she kept on cumming, but Grover just smirked.

"Well, looks like someone's a squirter, huh?" He then leapt right back into her cunt and ate her out even more violently, not letting her orgasm finish. His short goatee became matted with her juices and rubbed against her clit, sending shocks up her spine.

Hazel just kept on squirting, moaning around his cock, her throat tightening constantly. Grover decided she didn't need his help deepthroating anymore and brought his hands up to her pussy and began to rub violently. Her juices gushed like a geyser, her nerves alight, her body so tense that she couldn't move an inch, her pussy convulsed and contracted, tightening around his hand. Grover was almost glad he hadn't started fucking her yet, if this was how tight she got… he wouldn't last a minute.

Still, she kept coming, it was bordering on a full minute at this point, and Grover was getting impatient that she had still yet to bring him to orgasm. "I think I need to punish you, you dirty girl." He said, pulling his hands away from her muff for a moment, stopping stroking her, only to bring his hand down hard on her soaking pussy with a wet slap.

This, if anything, intensified her orgasm, and her eyes rolled back as she was brought to new, previously unimagined heights. Her ass quivered, jiggling madly as she lost all control of her muscles, her pussy puckered up and blew him kisses and her tight little rosebud winked at him. Her throat also tightened, bringing him closer to the edge. So, he decided to smack again, spanking her dirty mound brutally, keeping her cumming for a long time.

 **SMACK**

 **SMACK**

 **SMACK**

 **SMACK**

It took a full five minutes of this for her to come down from her orgasm, and break off from her kiss with Grover's cock, right as he was about to cum. He grunted in anger as she just panted, her hot breath on his cock not nearly enough to finish him. Hazel, however couldn't think straight, that orgasm took everything out of her, and she was exhausted.

After a few moments, Grover spoke up, "I haven't cum yet." He couldn't keep the mild amount of anger out of his voice as he spoke. Hazel seemed to snap awake and realise that, yes, his cock was still rock hard. She let up her grip on his head and twisted around, sliding off the bed and landing on her knees on the floor, Grover sat up and looked down at her.

"I guess I'll have to fix that." She whispered in sultry voice, sticking out her tongue and licking him from the base of his shaft to the head, slowly, "I wouldn't want to disappoint you." She then got to work on his tool. She sucked so hard her lips went conclave, her tongue slipped out every once in a while, to take a quick lick at his balls.

The sounds of slurping, sucking, skin on skin contact filled the room for several minutes. Grover watched her throat bulge ever so slightly every time she took him right down to his balls. Her beautiful golden eyes remained locked on his practically the whole time.

"I'm going to cum down your throat," Grover told Hazel, whose eyes seemed to light up at this statement, started rubbing her clit so fast that she threatened to start a fire from her finger's speed. Grover could tell that Hazel wanted his cum, badly.

Grover held her head it against his stomach and he came inside her mouth with the force of a fire hose. She couldn't swallow fast enough to keep up with the load, but luckily it was coming with such power that it forced its way past her throat muscles straight into her stomach.

Surprisingly, not a single drop was spilt.

Hazel came just as hard as Grover. Between the sexual pleasure of his cum shooting its way down her throat and rubbing her clit, she brought herself to the second greatest orgasm of her life. And she very nearly passed out from it. Having her oxygen supply replaced with torrents of cum contributed to her near-fainting, forcing her to take shallow breaths in through her nose while her throat was bombarded with jets of cum.

Finally, Grover let go of her mouth and he took his dick out of her mouth with a 'pop' as both lay there for a moment to recover momentarily.

Then, a moan escaped Hazel's mouth, which shocked her as she never thought she'd ever say something like this; "Oh, Grover, your dick is honestly just magnificent. Now fuck my pussy. Please fuck me, make me your fuck slave anything, just fuck me, dear gods please fuck me."

Grover arched an eyebrow at this, but he pushed away his doubts and flipped Hazel over so that she was lying on her perky boobs, while he felt Hazel grinding her ass against his cock.

Hazel looked over her shoulder at Grover with a 'Well? Get on with it face' as she wiggled her ass gently.  
Grover's face broke out in a half smirk as he slapped her right cheek, grabbed a handful of her left ass cheek and ploughed his dick into Hazel's tight, wet cunt.

Grover groaned as he felt Hazel's walls clench around his cock as he thrusted in and out of her while Hazel kept moaning, occasionally saying things like, "Oh fuck, fuck! Fuck! Fuck," "Harder, please...it f-feels sooooo goooood," and "o-o-o-oh fuckkk!"

Grover pumped in and out of Hazel, relishing in how tight she was, meanwhile Hazel was moaning and withering under him.

She was clutching the bed sheets, trying to hold back the violent thrashing she so wanted to do. Her orgasm eventually washed over her and she started panting, but Grover wasn't done just yet. He kept going at, pumping his meat into her causing waves of pleasure to flow through Hazel as each thrust from him sent a wave through her jiggly ass.

"Oh, Grover, Grover, Grover, Grover, Grover, oh fuck!" Hazel chanted as Grover's dick filled in different sections and cervices inside her that she never knew could get filled.

Grover stretched out an arm and wrapped it under Hazel, his fingers cupping her breast and playing with her nipple. Hazel arched her back and groaned at this.

Then suddenly, Grover started to pound her into her senseless. Hazel squealed at the sudden movement and she started to moan and buck her hips.

"Oh, Jupiter. Fuck me, Grover! Fuck me hard!" Hazel moaned out, looking over her shoulder directly into Grover's eyes.

After a few moments, Hazel looked over her shoulder again and said, "Wait, wait, stop,"

Confused Grover asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I want to get on top," came the reply to which Grover smirked at and lied back down, his dick standing straight up into the air and waiting.  
Hazel smiled and slowly crawled up to Grover's waiting dick. She gave it a long lick, enjoying the taste of her juices staining Grover's cock mixed with his own pre-cum.

She then grabbed it, climbed on top, aligned her pussy and slammed down on the cock.

"OOOoooohhhh" moaned Hazel as she leant on Grover's stomach to give her a better balance as she started to bounce up and drop her ass back down, taking Grover's entire length, full to the hilt.

"Fuck me, you're amazing," Grover groaned as he gripped Hazel's ass and he slapped and played with it as he watched Hazel bouncing up and down on his cock, her eyes closed and if they opened, he saw that they were slightly rolled up due to the immense pleasure rippling through not only Hazel but Grover as well. Her sweat covered breasts, flying up and down hard, slapping herself as Grover pounded himself inside of her.

He matched each bounce with a thrust of his own, which received plenty of moans, groans and a stream of words from Hazel while he grunted and started using one of his hands to start rubbing her clit while the other squeezed, twisted and alternated which nipple he played with.

This got Hazel screaming and withering like crazy until she came, yet again.

"Oh! fuck I'm gonna cum again," Grover warned her to which Hazel responded by riding him even harder, wilder and faster, bouncing up and down like a demon straight out of Tartarus. She put all of her strength in this while Grover retaliated by thrusting up hard into the daughter of Pluto while he pinched, rubbed, and pulled at Hazel's nipples and at her clit.

The both of them could feel the pleasure coursing through as Grover was getting close to another orgasm, but they both could feel that it wasn't coming fast enough. She seemed to realise it too, so she decided to move herself, so she was in a reverse cowgirl position. Then she started bouncing, fast, and started stroking Grover's balls, which got him groaning like mad while he grabbed onto and occasionally slapped Hazel's ass.

Grover slammed his cock up into Hazel one more time, pulled Hazel down on him and unleashed the orgasm that was building up, inside of her, as Hazel sat down and closed her eyes, relishing in Grover's. He then pulled out panting.

'2 down, 5 to go,' thought Grover as Hazel slowly grinded her pussy on him.

"Tha-" started Grover only to have Hazel start sucking on his balls to shut him up.

"Oh, we 'aint done yet, lover boy, there's still one hole left for you to fill," Hazel told him, spreading her ass and offering herself to him.

With a groan, Grover lunged at Hazel and shoved his dick inside of her asshole. As he entered her ass, she seized up again, as the sensation of him filling her up in one movement proved to be too much for her, bringing her to another orgasm. Right then, as she started to squirt all over his furry legs, the door to the cabin opened and Bianca entered. She was still glowing from their earlier romp in the woods, but froze upon seeing the two of them. Hazel hadn't registered her, but Grover froze, fully inside her little sister.

Bianca just sat there for a moment, eyeing the scene, no words spoken, and for a moment, Grover feared he'd be leaving through the well-placed window that had been so helpful to him earlier. That was until Hazel squirted all over Bianca, covering her in her juices.

"Naughty girl," Bianca muttered as she got over her shock and moved forward, "Big sis is gonna have to teach you a lesson now." She then got on the bed and brought her lips to her sisters and her fingers to her pussy, still gushing, and kept her orgasm going.

Grover watched the two sisters; one he'd fucked not an hour ago, the other in throws of an orgasm as he fucked her ass. Now that they were kissing and grinding against each other, with Bianca's hands slowly going up his thigh and to his balls, slowly caressing them, it was bringing him to another orgasm. Hazel's eyes went wide as she finally noticed her sister, only for them to roll to the back of her head as Grover thrust once more into her.

" ** _Godsdamn_** ," Grover thought, "My life is amazing!"

 _ **-** P.S, I 'll be eventually just going over my older chapters and fixing them, **-**_  
 _ **-** so be sure to look over them some time, in case of no new updates. **-**  
_

 **-Until Next Time, True Believers-**


	22. A Guilty Pleasure III

_"Around here there's nobody better_  
 _'Cause I'm here for maximum effort_  
 _No confusing, you're still losing_  
 _So take a seat and just cue the music_  
 _Round 2 you know that you need it_  
 _When I'm through the streets will be bleeding_  
 _No confusing, you're still readin'!_  
 _So take a seat and just cue the latest chapter already,_

 _'Cause_  
 _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_  
 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_  
 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_  
 _Another one bites the dust_  
 _And another one gone, and another one gone_  
 _Another one bites the dust_  
 _Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_

 _Another one bites the dust!"_

 **Hot damn! It feels good to be finished typing this chapter up for you guys. I know a lot of you have questions but there's a proper time and place for those and right now.**

 **But first... THANK YOU SHAMHLU!  
C'mon everybody thank Shamhlu for doing an fantastic job at being the best beta I've ever encountered.**

 **And now for the moment you've all but been waiting for  
Without any further ado, I give you...**  
 **The latest chapter!**  
 **Enjoy  
**

 _(P.S, trigger warning, this one has BDSM and all of that other stuff that some people aren't cool with so if you ain't skip this chapter but if you ARE cool with it, then just keep reading my readers!)_

* * *

 **-Ω- ϝαρτρον -Ω-**

I woke up to someone very methodically, manhandling my dick. Pumping it slowly, using both hands, up and down in a steady rhythm.

By the time I cranked my sleep-crusted eyes open, that hand had slotted me into a very, very, very wet little hole, and the first thing I saw was Annabeth's sweat, tear and mascara stained head, slowly sinking herself down my morning wood.

I stared uncomprehendingly as the mass of blonde hair moved up and down, as she moved her pink, luscious lips up and down on my erection, her big full tits pressing against my knees. Groggily, the first thought that came to my wrecked head was "The fuck?"

And then the previous day's events came crashing back and I let out a big wide grin.

Annabeth grinned back at me as she scooted up on the bed and lay down next to me "Morning, sleepyhead."

I slid my hands up her warm sides, pulled her hips down on my cock, and started thrusting up slowly as I held her in place. "Good morning, you didn't finish." I told her.

"Do we need to talk about anything?" Annabeth asked as she rode me.

"What's there to talk about?" I replied.

"What we did yesterday. It seems kind of...I feel like everything happened in a haze. We going to keep this up or...?" Annabeth asked before she went on, her voice becoming almost trance like and her eyes going cloudy, a small drop of drool slipped out of her mouth.

"You fucked me, then you spanked me, fucked my mouth, and fucked my ass and then you mauled me. You then fucked me all over again and came in all three of my holes. And I kept begging for more," She told me, grabbing my hands and placing them on her wonderfully soft breasts. I gave them a nice few squeezes causing the blonde to moan and throw her head back. Her body went limp and she fell, putting all her weight on me, and shoving my cock straight up her pussy. I stayed there for a moment before deciding to take the initiative and start thrusting into her. Her tongue lolled out and her pussy tightened around me, a low moan came from her and I finally decided to answer her question.

"No, it'll get to complicated, you know it is Annabeth, 'sides Percy is finally coming back from his last ever mission later today, so you'll have him again." I told her squeezing her mounds of fun way, much harder than what was actually necessary. This was something I learned last night she really enjoyed.

"Well then that doesn't mean that you can't take me again in my ass in the same way you did yesterday one last time does it?" She pouted, her soft marshmallow-like lips making an O-shape, so I gave a particularly harsh thrust into her and her eyes rolled back. At the moment she wasn't the smartest child of Athena anymore, now she was just some dumb cock-hungry bimbo giving me a blowjob. That look finally made me lose myself completely.

"Get your ass over here!" I growled at her, losing myself again in a repeat of last night. I twisted myself around, so I was on top and slammed her down on the bed, not caring for her squeals of delight, and started slamming into her as hard as possible. Her tits jiggled with each thrust and her skin developed a layer of sweat, so each time I slammed down into her, her ass would clap.

It was just like last night.

 **{Freeze-frame}**

 **Me:** Grover, sorry 'bout this man but I'm gonna skip all the stuff you 'bout to do to Annabeth again.

 _Grover: Ah what? C'mon dude, that's the best part! It's even what you started with!_

 **Me:** Yeah I know, but that's a story for another day! Plus, we got an audience to please and a 4-ish month break to compensate for! Author powers activate! Grover, shut up! Annnnnd cue flashback, uh right here!

 **(Bad French-SpongeBob narrator-accent)**  
 _A few hours filled of sex before:_

I decided after an amazing threesome with the daughters of Hades, that Annabeth was next. That blonde bitch needs taken down a peg, so arrogant and haughty, always the one on top. Well, these pictures prove she isn't too smart, since she was not only caught on camera, but she had a video of it taken, without her ever noticing.

I smirked, this would be great. This'd be perfect.

I found her just as she was heading back to the Athena cabin, I slowed down to a trot to get a glimpse of that fantastic ass barely hidden behind the jean-shorts she was wearing today, they went down to her mid-thigh at the best of times, but after a long day of training they had ridden up so you could nearly make out the bottom of her ass as it jiggled on by. Her long bronze legs glistened with sweat from whatever camp activity she just came in from, her toned muscles flexing with every movement.

Her hips swayed slightly, adding a sexy little swagger to her walk, her sexy ass swaying side to side, almost hypnotically. I smirked but managed to draw my eyes up to see the rest of her body. Her camp t-shirt was ridding up, revealing her toned mid-rift, of course, all I could see with her back to me was, well, her back, but wait… Somehow she managed to get her shorts ride up at the legs, but slide down slightly, revealing the slightest hint of her ass from both top and bottom, her crack barely visible, as well as something quite interesting.

At the base of her spine, her panties had ridden up, and what an interesting pair of panties for such her. A bright pink thong, barely visible unless you were looking, and oh boy, was I looking. I tore my gaze from her thong, and managed to notice something else quite interesting, her bra was also bright pink, the straps visible through her shirt.

I broke out of my thoughts just in time for her to stop at her cabin entrance. This was the perfect opportunity, there wouldn't be anyone else there as far as I knew, just the two of us, alone in the cabin.

"Hey, Annie!" I called out, giving a smile to her as she turned around giving me a smile back.

"Grover, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, got a 'lil somethin'… interesting to show you." I grinned, I hope she didn't notice how malicious it was.

"O-kay" Shit, she might have noticed something off, "Right, want to come in?"

I nearly fist-pumped, "Sure."

We entered the cabin, everything was just like it normally was, organised chaos, blueprints and books piled everywhere. Beds pushed to the side, and of course, Annabeth's room, clearly labelled with her name on it, a gift from her mother.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked, walking towards her room.

"Not much, just these," I handed her the folder with copies of the pictures in them, she gave me a quizzical glance before opening it, and immediately paled

"How. Did. You. Get. These?" A white-faced Annabeth asked me in horror, as she looked through some pictures depicting her in some rather interesting and questioning positions.

"That, my blonde bombshell, is for me to know and you for you to maintain a secret." I replied with a smirk on my face, seeing that this was about to play right into my hands pretty soon.

"Grover, please, these can't get out, I…" I snatched the pictures from her hands, giving them, another look over, they were still as sexy as when I first saw them.

In the photos, Annabeth was dressed in a pink dress, the skirt part was so poufy it made her hips look twice as big, and it was so short you could see nearly all her ass, wearing the same pink thong she seemed to be wearing now, which barely covered anything when it got down to it. In fact, the thong seemed to have been pulled up so much that her ass was somehow more visible, in all its bronze glory.

Her top half was covered in a white and pink polka dot shirt, at least five sizes too small, that didn't just show off cleavage, it showed off most of her tits too, a small hint of mid rift was showing, her toned abs freely visible.

Her hair was done up in pig-tails, with two very pink hairbands, and her face was the sluttiest thing I have ever seen, her lips were a bright red, covered in lipstick, and puckered up; her cheeks were covered in so much blush they looked painted on; her eyes were done with blue eye-shadow and her lashes were and inch longer than usual.

The tips of her hair looked like they had been bleached, giving a very fake platinum blonde over her already bright locks. Her outfit was brought together with a pair of heels even the most intense strippers would call big, easily six or seven inches, and bright pink, they were even glittery. Finally, a pair of white fishnet stockings went up to her knees, bringing the sexy little number together.

She was standing in front of a mirror, posing for herself, and the photographer had managed to capture each pose perfectly.

Each of the dozens of photos showed her posing in various sexy poses. One she bent over to pick up something, her ass revealed in all its glory, the thong hiding nothing, you could even see her pink pussy lips, a few shades off the skirts colour.

Another pose showed her spanking her own ass, caught at the exact right moment to show off her ass jiggling, frozen in time, her mouth formed an 'O' and her eyes were rolled back.

Several more showed her in the process of stripping, removing her top, skirt and eventually her panties and the tiniest bra in the world (also, probably the one she was wearing right at this moment). She revealed her tits in all their glory, playing with herself for quite some time, a good dozen of the photos showed the various stages of this.

Eventually she decided to call in some help, in the form of a bright pink dildo, she sat down on the bed and fucked her pussy with it for several more of the photos. The final photos were of her on her knees sucking her own juices off the dildo, whose base was on the floor, for the first few she went up and down, not going more than a few inches deep on the dildo, but later pics showed how she slowly lowered her red lips until she actually kissed the floor. Her makeup had started running at this point, blue tear-trails of her eye-liner mixing with the rosy cheeks to give a truly whorish look.

The last image in this pile, was of her collapsed on the bed, sucking her fingers off the remainder of their juices, stark naked except her runny makeup, her high heels and her stocking.)

In the next set of photos Annabeth started by talking to Jason, it seemed pretty normal at first, until the blonde whore got down on her knees and whipped Jason's dick out. The first few showed the blonde bitch sucking him off, slowly going deeper until Jason gets sick of her shit and slams her head down on his cock, the whole thing going right down her tight throat.

Her eyes widened and she tried to push away for a few photos, until Jason smacked her tits through her top. Her eyes rolled back, and it was clear from the way the camera was placed that her panties were soaked, her pussy was so wet that a damp spot appeared on her shorts, the very ones she was wearing at the moment.

A half dozen show Jason cum down her throat, then release to let a few quirts on her face, mixing with her already flowing makeup and getting matted in with her hair. For a few frames she looks mad at him, and starts to stand up, until Jason smacks her across the face, she shuts up and stared up at him, he must have said something to her because she stopped looking mad, and looked a lot more submissive.

Jason smacked her again and she just looked back up at him with an apologetic face. She sticks her tongue out and still looks up at him, until he spits, right on her mouth. She closes her mouth, visibly swallows, her entire body shaking by the looks of the photos before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out again.

Jason goes on to strip her, tearing the clothes off her body, for one photo, she looks mildly annoyed, but Jason glares at her and she looks freezes. She drops her head submissively, fully naked, and then kneels in front of him. He makes a gesture, and she goes on to lie in his lap, ass up. For a few frames they sit like that, Jason groping up her whole body, each of these photos is followed by a photo of her face to show her reaction, how the cameraman (or woman if his suspicions about Artemis were correct) got there he wouldn't know, but he's happy they did.

The next frame Jason spanks her ass, the reaction shows her face, baring a dozen emotions, shock, anger, pain, surprise, and a dozen more. Next she turns her head, but he spanks her, and keeps on going, her reactions slowly stop getting so shocked, and pained, but move to a new emotion, horny.

A couple dozen photos of Jason spanking her later, he stops and sticks a finger around her pussy, it comes back drenched. There's a nice close-up of her very red cheeks, her pussy dripping is clearly visible, which is followed by her face with Jason's finger in the frame, she looks at it like a deer caught in the headlights, he points to her mouth, and anger rises up on her face.

A dozen spanks ensue, she's crying now, and yelling something in the photo, from it you don't really know what it is. Finally, Jason stops and repeats his earlier action, bringing his now drenched finger to her face, which she sucks at his behest.

He eventually shoves her off him and she lands on her ass, fresh tears come in the next few photos, before he shoves her up to her knees, ready for doggy style. Of course, Jason takes her up on her kind offer and fucks her puffy pussy, a small puddle of her arousal is forming beneath her, covering the forest floor with her juices.

It keeps cutting to her face, as he fucks her, her tongue lolls out and her eyes roll back, drool falling from her lips as she gets fucked. Jason apparently wasn't happy with leaving her un-spanked for so long, and starts smacking her ass as he fucks her, she losses all control and her body slumps forward like a puppet with its strings cut.

Her tits pancake out beneath her, getting covered in the mud lying on the ground, her face was dragged through the mud too, every few photos she'd raise her head and apparently cry out, revealing her face caked in dirt and mud.

Eventually Jason wrapped up, and came all over her back and ass, covering up the glowing red ass. He panted a bit, before letting her fall into the mud, covered in his cum. He then went over and sat on a log to catch his breath, leaving her there in the dirt. Finally, she managed to move, pushing herself up and turning to him, he laughed at something, before standing up and walking away, grabbing the scraps of her clothes as he went, before he could get to far, she crawled and fell at his knees, asking for something.

He smirked down at her, before grabbing her panties (the very ones Grover was so admiring earlier) and shoved them in her mouth, she looked shocked as he laughed at her, before he walked off. Leaving her in the forest with only a tiny thong to wear.

After that there were other photos of a similar nature, with different people, Leo in bunker 9, Frank on the Argo II, Octavian in the senate, Percy, more people who weren't Percy... even Apollo was in on the action.

The final few photos showed Annabeth guarding the camp boarder, only to be spotted by a hellhound, what unfolded had shocked Grover the first time he watched it. She was fucked by the hound, and she enjoyed it, she was knotted and fucked over and over, brought to orgasm, and she begged for more.

The next set started with her and Thalia, both nearly in tears, until both started looking horny, they started fucking each trying to dominate the other, before both gave up. Artemis showed up and had them clean her of her cum coated body, then fucked them in a threesome to beautiful for words.

Their party was crashed by Lycaon, who enslaved Annabeth and Thalia, and showed of his Slut Artemis. Annabeth immediately gave into the wolf king, and got collared, where was that now he wondered, eventually the werewolves left them in puddles of cum, without any clothes between them.

"Th-that's not me!" Annabeth exclaimed, reaching for the file of photos, but I just kept it out of reach.

"Riiiigght and I didn't just have a threesome with the Hades girls," I told her with mock shock and extreme sarcasm, "it sure looks like you, and it even sounds just like you too."

"Sounds li- what do you mean sounds like?"

"Oh, yeah, I found this as well, I stated, whipping out the scroll, it looks like something Leo made, but silver instead of the usual bronze, I turn it to her and show her the videos of those scenes. Smirking as her face somehow got even paler.

She took the scrolls and started looking in horror at each of them, her face almost going vampire white.

In the first video, Annabeth's slutty pink outfit came out again, she admired herself in the mirror, and moaned while rubbing her tits.

"You're such a bimbo" she said in a slightly higher pitch than her normal voice, while in front of me, the real Annabeth starts to blush.

"Such a big airhead, you like when I play with your ass?"

SLAP

"Mmm" She gives off a breathy moan.

"Yeah, you love it, you whore."

She starts stripping.

"You don't deserve clothes you dumb bimbo." At the word bimbo her breathing gets faster.

"Yeah, play with your tits, dirty bitch, mmm, you love it."

She takes out her dildo, and begins to use it, moaning all the while, her words becoming an unintelligible stream of whorish sounds.

"Dirty whore!."

"Dumb slut!"

"Stupid airhead!"

"Fucking Bimbo!"

With that she comes and sprays everywhere, coating the floor and her bed with her juices, something the photos failed to capture. She slowly sits up, and looks at her now soaked dildo.

"Now look what you did, you better apologise for being such a dirty slut, apologise and clean him up, you airheaded Bimbo!"

She starts sucking the dildo off, every time she comes up for air, she breathes out an apology.

"Sorry, for being such a whore."

GLACK

"Sorry, for being such a whore."

GLUG

"Sorry, for being such a whore."

GASP

When she reaches the base, she stays there, her throat bulging around the dildo, her eyes streaming tears and her pussy dripping again.

Shakily, the first scroll drops from Annabeth's hands as the sound from the next one grabs her attention:

"What Percy doesn't know won't hurt him." She says, her finger going down Jason's chest to his crotch.

"But he's my friend, you're his-"

"Shush," she says in a breathy voice. "Let me take care of your little problem."

She starts sucking his cock, slowly licking the tip, working her way down.

SLURP

"Mmm."

"Take that you whore." Jason slammed her face down like the photos.

GLACK

GULP

GLACK

She mumbles around the cock; probably screaming but incapable of making the sound.

Jason slaps her and she stops making so much noise, now only choking on the cock.

When he finally came, and lets her off, she starts to complain, "Jason what the fuck-"

SLAP

"Don't speak, you whore."

It follows the same as the photos, only with each smack Jason delivers movie-Annabeth, Annabeth in real life flinches, each one making her look meeker and less like the all-knowing, powerful, demigoddess she normally is.

When he starts fucking her, real Annabeth looks away, but I just cough and she looks back, anger in her eyes once more. She's about to say something, but she cuts herself off, as a loud moan comes from the screen, Annabeth freezes and looks back to see herself with her tongue lolling out, her eyes rolled back, and her body caked in dirt and the anger changes to embarrassment.

When they stop fucking, and Jason catches her breath, movie Annabeth looks up at him, watches him stand up and start to leave.

"Wait," she cries out, her voice hoarse she coughs, "Where are you going?"

"Back to camp bitch."

He grabs her clothes, or rather the scraps of them, and lifts them.

"But you tore apart my clothes-"

"I don't care"

"I can't go back like this."

Jason stops for a moment then looks back down at her, at his feet, he grabs her clothes and takes her panties out of the pile.

"Here, wear these." He holds the panties out.

"Jason I-"

He grabs her chin, opens her mouth and shoves the panties in.

"Mmmph"

"That's all you get, a pair of damp panties. See you at the camp-fire."

Then he left her there, she stared after him, the camera watches her for a bit, as she stares blankly, before wobbling to her feet and starting to walk to camp. It takes her a good five minutes of walking to realise that the clothing isn't supposed to wear her, and takes her panties out, she looks at them with tears in her eyes before putting them on, she moans when they touch her still sensitive pussy.

"That… you… Grover!" Annabeth stutters, the scrolls now on the floor broadcasting a low stream of moans as a hell hound begins to fuck her.

At this stage, her mind must have been going a mile a minute (for kids of Athena that's a step down, since she wasn't having anything to say.)

"Well Annie, what do you think of my little 'presentation'?"

"Please Grover, I'm your friend right? We go back, right?" She looks terrified, "Just give me those, please."

"But Annie, this is something the whole camp would love to see! I'm sure Percy would be particularly excited to see his girl-"

"Give me those!" She reached for the folder, but I moved them out of reaching, I was tempted to play a bit of tag for a bit, but well, I was more tempted by Annabeth.

I dropped the folder (I have a spare, and I'll pick it up when I leave) and grabbed Annabeth's wrist with my now free hand, and pushed her into the nearest wall with the other, grabbing the other wrist and pinning both against the wall. I was now only inches away from her.

"Grover, let me go, I'll-"

"You'll what whore?" She froze and shivered, "You'll do what I tell you to, bitch." Another shiver, "nothing more, nothing less, you dumb whore." She closed her eyes, trying to hide her arousal, "You will do what I say. My. Dumb. Little. Bimbo." She moaned.

Then she looked up at me, her eyes full of lust, and her mouth in a soft pout. "Yes sir."

"Now, you little airhead." I said, looking down on her, and enjoying how she shivered in arousal at that, "What happened to that collar from the video?"

She looked down, but I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. "Whore?" She tried to look down, well if she wants to look down, I decided to help her. I grabbed her by the hair and forced her to the ground, so her face was staring right down into the video of her time with Lycaon.

"See that whore in the video?" I ask, she doesn't respond so I spank her still clothed ass, "Bimbo, do you see the whore in the video?"

"Yes sir." She replied, tears starting to fall. A look down at the silvery material of the folder showed her lust filled eyes, she was loving this.

"What happened to that whores collar, see that collar, purple and black with her name spelled out on it? What happened to her collar?"

"It won't come off sir." She said, tears falling now.

"Really?" I'm genuinely surprised at that, "Then who is this 'Bitch' in the video?" She muttered too low for me to hear. "Whore, I asked you a question? Who, is that bitch?" I begin roughly spanking her ass.

"It's me sir." She manages to get out.

"Then, where, my dear 'Bitch', is your collar?"

"I… I."

"Now this is going to be the one time I say this Bitch, but spit it out!" I reached down to her ass, and she flinched expecting a spanking. I decided on another approach and grabbed the hem of her thong, all of it exposed out of her shorts. Then I pulled up as hard as I could.

Then I kept pulling, until her thong stretched all the way up her back, I had no idea underwear had that kind of stretching power, and from her howls of pain, Annabeth didn't either.

"I put a layer of mist over it to hide it from everyone, I've been stuck with it on me ever since he put it around my neck!"

"Then take it off!" I pulled even harder, getting it up to her neck. She howled and made some hand movements, a layer of mist vanished, and I could see the collar with its neon white lettering around the front, spelling out her new name. "Bitch."

"Yes mastER!?" She howled when I lurched her panties up further.

"Good." I smirked, and then noticed something, a little hook on the back of the collar, clearly for a dog lead for her to go 'walkies' it would work for another purpose though.

With a final tug, I hooked her panties on, as she wore them, then I let go. With her back arched, and her on all fours it was beautiful, her ass was pointed straight up, and her tits were thrusted down. Annabeth noticed as both my hands came down, one grabbed the front of her collar to admire it, and the other went back to spank her.

"What did you do to my panties?!"

"Quiet Bitch, no questions from you, you dumb little bimbo." An especially hard smack was awarded to her right after that.

"Sir plea-" Another smack, even harder.

"Well, if you don't want to be suck a pain in your own ass, you'd better get them off you then."

She struggled to get up, but well, I wasn't getting off… yet.

"Ple-"

"Ah, ah, ah, remember, you're a bitch, you don't speak."

She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I felt sorry for her, until I noticed the thong, stretched out like this looked like an instrument.

"Two strings, you're not very good for practicing the lyre." She looked confused for a second (a look I love on her face, her eyes widen slightly; and her lips pucker up, very sexy.) before realising and looking up at me in dawning horror.

I plucked one of the strings, it didn't make much noise, but Bitch did.

"Ah."

I plucked the other.

"Aw"

"Not very good are you?"

I pulled both:

"Egh"

"Nah, never did like the lyre anyway."

"Please sir." She sobbed, it's too much.

"Fine, we'll get you changed," I grabbed her, by the stretched panties and lifted her up, her arms flailed everywhere, and she squealed like a stuck pig. I hoisted her like a sack of potatoes and tossed her into her room, onto her bed. It seemed that was too much for the poor elastic, as she flew through the air, it was like time slowed for it. I watched as the elastic snapped out of the collar and smacked down on her ass, like a whip, it was too perfect to be natural, so I gave a quick prayer in thanks to Artemis, and Aphrodite.

Annabeth was moaning, clutching her ass in pain. Until she looked up and stared at me, looking unimpressed by her display.

"S-sir, would you like this B-bimbo," she shuddered and sat up on her knees on her bed, "...to strip?"

"Hell yeah!" I sat down on the bed and waited for her to start, she stood up, and started swaying her hips to an invisible tune, grinding and swaying to the beat. She slowly pulled her top off, revealing her bra-clad chest to me, and getting 'lil Grover even more excited.

Then she bent forward and slid her shorts down her legs, caressing them as she went, her ass fully exposed to me with only the stretched thong to protect it.

She straightened and looked me dead in the eye, before undoing her bra and letting her gorgeous tits free, firm and tanned, looks like someone enjoyed her visit from Apollo.

Finally, she tossed the thong, revealing her pussy to me. She hesitated before she posed for a moment before falling to all fours and crawling towards the bed.

"Well sir, where shall we start?" she asked not looking at my face.

 **-Ω- ϝαρτρον -Ω-**

The unreality of the situation hit me fully, here I was in the Athena cabin, with my friend's girlfriend, in her bed, naked. And my cock in her warm, wet, tight cunt. Me, ready to fuck. She, wanting to protect her dirty little secret.

Dammit, I really **REALLY** fucking love being me sometimes.

I pulled out of Annabeth with a squelch, steadied her and turned her around.

"Now clean it," I commanded.

She changed her position to kneel before me, looking up at me as she massaged her vaginal fluids into the skin of my dick. Leaning forward, she drooled onto me, pumping slowly, looking into my eyes with a saucy, erotic smile. Her initial lick was long and gentle. And then she fluttered the very tip of her tongue around my head before taking me into her mouth, sucking and jacking and licking.

Fuck that was some good head.

She varied the depth and speed at which she sucked me; quick, shallow thrusts that scraped her tongue, long, deep invasions of the back of her throat where I could feel her almost swallow me down. She was really starved from vanilla sex.

"Cumming," I groaned as the eruption became imminent, and she pulled back until just the head was inside her mouth, then opened her lips to show me the streams of jizz jetting right into her gullet. My whole body felt like it was convulsing with each throb of my prick, and I barely had a chance to turn my attention from the mind-blowing pleasure to the sight of the white sheen of goo on Annabeth's tongue before she gulped it down and looked at me, hunger in her eyes.

"More," she begged me.

"Well, in that case ..." I start with an evil grin. Suddenly, I shove her out of her, bed and she screams in surprise as she falls to the floor. The shock of cold air after the warm bed causes her nipples to harden immediately and you can see she is already beginning to shiver a bit. "Get back on all fours you little vixen." I tell her sternly.

"This bed is for humans. For your naughty little deeds, you'll face a worse punishment than anything I have ever done to you." Annabeth looks at you, confused.

I fake a "well get on with it look" and it's almost like a bulb lights in Annabeth's brain.

"Yes. Yes, you are absolutely right master." Annabeth agrees immediately with an excited smile.

"You're Gods-damned right, now how to make sure we get you to stop? Oh, I know!" I tell her before swiftly spinning her around and slapping her ass hard.

SMACK!

Annabeth let out a squeal as I brought my hand down on her ass, HARD, and a red hand print quickly appears on her jiggly little derrière.

"Mmmmm yes Grover punish me more!" Annabeth moans, wriggling in around lap.

SMACK!

"Oh yes!"

SMACK!

"Grover!"

SMACK!

"Harder! Yes!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"Fuck yes! AGAIN!"

SMACK!

"Oh fuuuuuuuck yes!"

SMACK!

"Thank you!"

SMACK!

"Thank you!"

At this point Annabeth started moaning and pushing her ass up at me for more.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

I momentarily paused the spanking and rub her ass cheeks, they are glowing red, and her legs are slick with her juices.

"How are you liking your spanking, slut?" you ask, still rubbing her burning bottom.

"Oh, Grover I love it, I love being punished by you, please punish me more, I haven't had this in soooo long. I have a ball gag on the shelf over there, if you want me to not scream you can use it," she practically purred at me.

I quickly jogged over to the shelf and scanned it quickly and there it was, a red ball gag. I grabbed it and ran back to Annabeth and slapped her face telling her to open her mouth before putting the gag in and firmly fixing the belt around her head.

Annabeth moaned once around the gag as I reached over and squeezed her nipples. A brief moment later I brought my hand up and I gave her tits a good 'ol fashioned spanking.

"MMMMPHH!" she screamed into the gag and jumped a little.

As I continued to punish her, she began to throw her chest forward into each spank, almost as if she wanted to make the spanking more painful for her. I used my free hand to collect the drool dripping from her around gag and smeared it all over her face so that her face shone with her spit.

I continued to hit her boobs over and over, every so often squeezing her nipples and sometimes alternating to just massage them before quickly returning back to the attack on her breasts.

Annabeth started sobbing and whimpering at one point but the sex-crazed look in her eyes and the sight of her pussy, there was a solid 100% that she was absolutely enjoying every second of it.

Gradually I slowed down and stopped my attack her tits and I started gently massaging the bright red mounds, before I removed her gag.

"That was absolutely fucking amazing! Nobody's done that to me ever, please fuck me now, I'm so wet that I could cause the Hoover Dam to break," she begged me.

"Shh..", I whispered as I pulled her up and snaked my hand down to her nether regions. My thumb circling her clit while my other fingers went deep inside of her, each moving on its own speed and angle.

She bit down on her lip and just dropped on the bed next to me, her legs giving out, all the while I kept on rubbing, pinching and thrusting into her cunt.

She kept up a continuous streak of moans and grunts as I brought her another orgasm and kept playing with her, smirking knowing that she was about to experience heaven after her orgasm.

Annabeth started shaking as I brought her closer and closer to her edge. She was on the verge of insanity, telling me that I could do whatever I wanted with her; that she wanted to be helpless. That this was she wanted, and she never wanted to end just as long as she got her release.

Her fingers grabbed at my thighs as her orgasm hit her with the force of a truck but still I kept going. I clamped my hand over her mouth, feeling her breath through her nostrils on my hand and sped up my fingering, rougher as I told her, "Cum for me, and then I'm gonna fuck you into tomorrow."

Just then a voice came from the main cabin, "Annabeth?" Annabeth's eyes widened as she recognised the voice, I did too, it was her little brother Malcolm.

"Annabeth you here?"

I smirk, this couldn't be better. "Answer him." She widens her eyes and looks at me in horror. "Answer your brother, or you don't get to cum" I back that threat up by removing my fingers from her folds, I could tell she was right at the brink, a simple flick would set her off, but the orgasm slowly goes away, draining after not reaching her climax. Her eyes pleaded with me, so I let go of her mouth.

"Are you crazy?!" She whisper shouts, "he'll-"

I flick her clit, bringing her to the brink again.

"SQUEAK"

She actually squeaked, I was nearly laughing out loud.

"Annabeth?"

"URGH, yea-yes Malcolm?" She managed to stutter.

"Oh, there you are, are you decent?"

"NO-OOO" I started fingering her again just as she started speaking.

"Oh, okay, are you alright, you're missing dinner."

"I'm fINE, just NOT! HungrYYYY." She must be very close now.

"Oh, okay, you sure you're okay?

"Yeah, fiNE, just…. OHH, doing some exercise?" I slammed my hand into her and sped up my thrusts, she bit her lip to try to stop moaning, tears ran down her face and she gave me a pleading look. I ignored her.

"Oh, I thought you were getting changed, well, I'll lead the cabin to dinner then."

"I'M CUMMING!" Just like that she squirted all over the door her brother was standing behind coating it in her juices. I didn't stop, pumping even harder now, making the orgasm keep going. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue lolled out, dribbling on the bed.

"Oh, I thought you weren't hungry, should we wait."

"YES! DO IT! OH, yeah, bring themmmmm to dinner." I let the orgasm die down, and she gasped for air.

"Okay. See you later." Well, break over, I started fingering her again, and she whimpered, then moaned lowly.

I could hear his footsteps start to leave and immediately sped up my fingering, slamming into her wet cunt without abandon.

She screamed into my hand and shook, rocking the bed, her hands pulling hairs out of my thighs as she grasped at me.

As she thrashed around, her orgasm washing over her and wearing off, I got up and positioned myself at her soaking wet pussy. I let go of her mouth and kissed her deeply.

"I feel like such a used whore and a slut," she said, "But I love it. I fucking love it. Oh, for the love of Aphrodite, help me I do, now please, please, PLEASE for the sake of all the gods in Olympus, just fuck me already!" she begged, looking dead into my eyes.

"Your wish, my co..." I started, ending mid-sentence as I thrust myself into her tight cunt. Her back arched and her eyes bulged, her tongue sat straight out of her mouth and her mouth itself widened in amazement

I managed to pull out a few inches only to have the most over-whelming urge to slam back into her, balls-deep.

I decided right then, to not hold back and ruin her.

I pounded into her over and over, one arm wrapped around her body, massaging one of her breasts, while the other held on to her prefect bouncy ass.

"Heads up slut, this is gonna hurt… a lot," I warned her, grabbing some wooden clamps from her bedside table and clamping them onto her nipples. I grabbed the chains that went with them and hooked them onto the clamps.

I gave the chains a hard tug and a scream of pain escaped her lips and tears leak down her cheeks. Despite this, Annabeth started to push her ass back out at me and screamed for me to keep fucking her as I pushed more and more into her tight little hole and started to feel my balls start boiling.  
As if sensing it, Annabeth let out a whimper, "Please,"

I land a light slap on her face and yank on the chains again and then I proceeded come inside her with no warning. I pulled out of her completely and watched as hot trails of my cum started pouring out of her welly ruined pussy.

Not giving either of us a chance to rest, I pulled her on top of me, grabbed the chains and yanked on them hard her entire body weight now held by those tiny little nubbins. Annabeth was now straddling me, although I was still the one ramming my still hard cock into her, all the while she screamed in pleasurable pain.

I pulled out of her thoroughly ruined pussy and swapped it for her unused asshole, and she gave out a loud yell and dug her nails into me as I started my attack on her again.

I kept thrusting deeper until she let out a string of moans followed by a string of profanities. I sensed that Annabeth had recovered somewhat so I let her lead for a bit and lead she did.

She sat up and started bouncing up and down on my cock, pushing it deeper inside of her ass, her head thrown back and hair flowing wildly behind her, eyes closed and mouth open in an almost never-ending moan.

Suddenly I felt that tell-tale sign from my balls that I was hitting close to my explosion while Annabeth's body started shaking violently. She was just about to come again.

And when she did, her body gave out and acted on its own accord. She fell back onto my legs, my cock moved out of her with a loud 'pop' as her back arched and she let out her loudest, most pleasure filled scream yet as a fountain erupted out of her.

I let her ride out her orgasm and then I got up and slapped her with my cock and she opened her eyes to see that I was still not finished.

Annabeth pulled me onto her and took my dick in between her tits and put one of my hands around her neck and started to titty-fuck me.

Seeing my hand on her neck I gave her a look, asking her, verifying that she wanted this and when she looked back at me and nodded, I squeezed, choking her gently. Not enough to cause any major change to her breathing but enough to make her gasp, as I lost myself thrusting in and out of her cleavage, which she squeezed together with her arms.

"Stick your tongue out" I ordered her, using my free hand to wrap itself on the chains and pulled slightly.

I couldn't resist the urge to moan as I you slide myself into Annabeth's needy mouth. The head of my cock pushed further and further down her throat before her gag reflex kicked in and she automatically tried to pull away.

I let go of her throat and stopped for a split second as she re-gained herself and looked up at me, trying to mentally ask me to continue.

I grabbed the back of her head and slowly started pushing myself until my balls hit her chin. Impressively enough, this time she didn't try and back away but started to bob her head up and down, her lips never leaving my cock and her eyes locked onto mine as she manages to completely deep-throat my entire length. I grabbed a handful of Annabeth's hair and pumped away, meeting every one of her head bobs with a thrust

"That's it bitch, just like that," I muttered under my breath, right on the verge of exploding down her throat.

With mascara and tears streaming down her red face, Annabeth kept her eyes locked on mine, strands of drool connecting my cock with her mouth and chin, making it especially easy to ram back inside her throat after pulling away each time. Her arms on my thighs, making it easier for both of us. Her boobs, swaying back and forth with every move she made.

The sight of Annabeth in this exact moment made me lose it and sent me well over the edge and with a roar, I started spurting rivers down her throat.

I used both of my hands to grab the back of Annabeth's head and I bobbed her head back and forth, skull fucking her through my orgasm. The sloppy wet noise coming from her mouth combined with the slaps of my balls hitting her throat started filling the room, louder than before "Gak Gak Gak!"

To her own credit, she never took her lips off my cock, never let even a single drop of cum escape from her mouth as she gulped almost every second to keep up with my orgasm. I looked straight into her teary, happy eyes as you unload string after string of hot cum into her throat.

I still didn't let go of her yet, instead I admired the view. Tears mixed with her mascara left streaks, as they rolled down her cheeks, her saliva covering the majority of her face. Her hair plastered to her with sweat combined from the both of us.

She started giving me a look telling me that she desperately needed me to get out of her throat so she could gasp for air. Shoving myself down her throat one last time, I hold my position for 5 seconds before I drag my cock out of her mouth and let go of her as Annabeth gave a loud gasp and started to pant heavily.

"Open your mouth slut! Show me!" I yelled at her, yanking once more on the chains still connected to her nipples. Only she still didn't complain about it, but made a small noise like she was happy that I remembered about it.

"Yes… M-master…" she sniffled, opening her mouth, still coated with whatever didn't go down her throat yet.

"Swallow!" you demand.

"Y-y-yes M-master…" Annabeth sniffed before she closed her mouth for half a minute and gave a good few hard swallows and then opened her mouth, now clean of my sticky load.

We both fell back next to each other panting and recovering.

So, I leaned over and gave a kiss on her forehead and took off the clamps from her now brick red nipples. She let out a low groan of thanks and we both lay there, exhausted.

"Thanks babe, this was the best secret I ever had to keep!" She panted out earnestly.

"Same, I've never been this worn out before," I told her in between breaths.

"I know right? Best hardcore sex ever!" she squealed to which we both laughed a bit before promptly passing out from the exhaustion.

The last thing I remembered was her hand snaking its way down to my cock and giving it a squeeze before I blacked out into tomorrow.

 **-Ω- ϝαρτρον -Ω-**

* * *

 ** _Well that's that. Now for to address the "elephant in the room", if you will,_**

 ** _1) Ok so I'm putting a 'lil url provided by the one and only internet found by my Beta reader. And if you'll take the time and effort to paste it, delete the spaces, you'll find a link to an "author" who on adult ff. org, has literally ripped off not only me but at least 10 other authors, if you'll just read even 3 of the Percy story chapters, you'll see what I mean._**

 _ **If you want proof, go to the "Initiation of the Bitch" and notice my 'lil typoo/watermark where instead of typing POV I type POV0 and then go to chapter 31 he does that, hell he even says "NOW" I mean c'mon.**_

 ** _Kindly let the authors he's stolen from know, I'm gonna try and locate any of the authors I know of and make them aware of this bozo.  
I mean c'mon man, 15-ish different authors? Jack my friend, if you're reading this, only Shakespeare did that and nobody likes Shakespeare._**

(h.. t.. t.. p..) : (/ /) members . adult - fan fiction profile . (..org) php ? no = 1296994237 & view = story & zone = books

 **Do give it the 'ol look. And do warn any authors if you recognise any of their work.**  
 **Not cool Jack. Not cool. Total dick move.**

 ** _2) No, I'm still fighting with myself (or at least my cells are anyway).  
The new 'ride or die' date is _11th September _, a bit poetically ironic, considering that this specific date is also when I'm meant to start my repeat/catch up year. (That's just me being weird, nothing of relevance really)_**

 ** _And 3) Quick question, which of the following options would y'all honestly rather prefer for the next year 'cause if I'm still around, my schedule will be literally flipped turned, upside down, down-right hectic! There's also a poll on my profile (only works on the desktop version sorry), if you'd rather leave your answer there but if you'd rather PM me or leave your answer in the review section, that works:_**

 ** _a) the normal, one big chapter every 3 to 4-ish months, 5k minimum but it won't be at any set time but I can promise great quality and story and all of that, just not the timing._**  
 **OR**  
 ** _b) multiple shorter chapters every month or so but the catch is they won't be too long, maybe in the 1.5-2.5k region, but it will be guaranteed every month or every month and a half but the downside is they just simply won't be as good as my normal longer chapters._**

 ** _But remember this is just until June 2020 (a year away)  
when I finally can chill a bit again with loads of time after the hectic catch up is over._**

 ** _Let me know and I'll let all of y'all know once I get a good number of responses. Hell, if all else fails, I'll just stick to my normal, whenever-I-get-time-I'll-write-u-a-chapter technique.  
But I'll let y'all know before say... April?  
Yep April, so get to voting my dear readers!_**

 **Review and Peace! 😉  
** **Until next time time true believers, it's your favorite undead fanfic author singing**

 _"Please stay!_

 _And I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_  
 _I know you're not a fool_

 _Should've known better than to cheat a friend_  
 _And waste the chance that I've been given_  
 _So I'm never gonna dance again_  
 _The way I danced with youuuuuuuuuu"_


End file.
